Akatsuki: una semana de vacaciones
by ItaHina-Fan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Akatsuki gana un viaje a la ciudad costera del País de la Conchinchina? descúbranlo leyendo este fic! no les voy a contar así que leanlo xD / 21: El terror al langostino. ;D pasen y lean
1. Malditos yogures Danone!

Aclaro que este fic no es mio pero me parece tan divertido :D asique lo dejo para que ustedes lectores lo lean (e.e lectores lo lean?)

Capitulo 1: Malditos yogures Danone!

El Lider de Akatsuki se despertaba de un bonito sueño en el cual una preciosa chica y el compartian una romantica velada a la luz de la luna, contemplando como, a lo lejos, una ciudad se quemaba y la gente salia de sus casas ardiendo. Bostezo, pero aun no se levanto de la cama. Miro por la ventana... el sol brillaba, los pajaros cantaban, las flores se abrian, zetsu se abria, la hierba era verde, las rosas rojas, las violetas azules... Era un perfecto dia de verano...

?- NOS HA TOCADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El Lider pego un bote, se cayo de la cama y se desnuco contra el gres.

Lider- Pero que...?

El Lider se vistio a toda prisa con la habitual vestimenta que caracterizaba a los Akatsuki y acudio MUY cabreado a la cocina, pues de alli era de donde provenian los gritos. De pronto escucho pasos de varias personas detras suyo. Se dio la vuelta, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada mas... Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi y Kisame le pasaron por encima como una manada de borregos.

Lider (levantandose a duras penas)- QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO? LA MADRE QUE OS PARIO!

Deidara (se voltea)- Hum? pero si esta aqui el Lider!

Tobi (mete la mano en el bolsillo de su tunica y saca un monton de caramelos)- Quieres un caramelito?

Lider- QUE CARAMELITO NI QUE HISTORIAS! LO QUE QUIERO ES UNA EXPLICACION LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CONVINCENTE PARA NO TENER QUE PONEROS DE PATITAS EN LA CALLE!

Itachi (pone pose guay)- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Kisame- Itachi! Tira el frisby!

Itachi coje un frisby y se lo tira a Kisame... pero se lo tira a la cabeza.

Tobi- Mira Deidara-sempai! Un muerto!

Deidara (saca un palo de Dios sabe donde y empieza a tocar con el a Kisame)- Puedo tocarlo? hum?

Sasori- Ya te dije que no se tocan las cosas del suelo.

Deidara- Joooo T.T

Lider (con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar)- O me contestais ahora mismo...o no respondo de lo que pueda pasar.

De pronto llega Kakuzu corriendo, con una carta en la mano.

Kakuzu- QUE NOS HA TOCADOOOOOOOO!

Lider- QUE NARICES NOS HA TOCADO?

crick crick crick

Se quedan todos mirando la carta... hasta que comprenden que es lo que ellos mas deseaban...

Tobi- NOS HA TOCADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasori- NOS HA TOCADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Deidara! no te toques el ojo!

Deidara (se saca un dedo del ojo)- NOS HA TOCADOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hum!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Kisame- K.O.

Lider (su curiosidad vence a su enfado)- Que es eso? Que nos ha tocado?

Kakuzu- Ya no recuerdas? Nos pasamos 3 meses coleccionando tapas de yogures danone! Las envie hace unas semanas y... HEMOS GANADO EL SORTEO!

Lider (cada vez mas boquiabierto)- Que... que sorteo?

Deidara- NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONEEEEEEES! hum.

Kakuzu (carraspea)- Pero nos vamos gratis.

Lider- Que? Un momento... te refieres a ese sorteo en el que cuantas mas tapas de yogures danone enviases mas probabilidades de ganar un viaje de una semana para ocho personas a la ciudad costera del Pais de la Conchinchina?

Kakuzu- Aha.

Lider- Pues no vamos a ir.

Todos- EEEEEHHHH?

Kakuzu- CON TODO LO QUE HEMOS INVERTIDO EN YOGURES! NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO!

Sasori- Y NUESTRA ILUSION? QUE PASA CON NUESTRA ILUSION?

Kakuzu- Ah si, tambien esta nuestra ilusion. Y EL DINERO GASTADO?

Lider- Ninguno de vosotros ha hecho lo debido, por ello vamos muy retrasados en nustros planes. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder 7 dias vagueando.

Kakuzu- Y EL DINERO GASTADO?

Lider- Con ese dinero nos alimentamos durante 3 meses, no es ninguna perdida. Ademas, esa oferta solo es valida si van ocho personas...y Hidan se ha ido de peregrinaje al camino de santiago.

Zetsu (se asoma por la ventana)- Yo quiero ser persona

Lider- Tu calla.

Zetsu- Pero yo quiero ir!

Tobi- Zetsu-san! Dame un abrazooooo! (se tira por la ventana)

Zetsu (esquiva a Tobi)- Por faaaaaaaaaaa

Todos (menos Itachi, por que el no habla)- Por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (ponen esos ojitos grandes y llorosos)

(N/A: Pensad en el gato con botas de la peli de Shrek 2 XD)

Lider- No me hagais eso! NO ME HAGAIS ESO! (se tapa los ojos con las manos, pero no lo soporta mucho mas)- VALE VALE! Nos vamos al Pais de la Conchinchina! 


	2. Preparaciones

_Aquí va el capítulo 2 :D no podía esperar para subir el siguiente así que lo puse xD_

_Puede tener lenguaje bulgar de parte de todos u.u_

_Me había olvidado de poner lo más importante en el cap 1 , así que lo pondré aquí : **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san **(que penita que no sea mío TTwTT)_

__Capitulo Dos: Preparaciones

Después de un desayuno en el que el tema de conversación predominante era el viaje a la ciudad costera del País de la Conchinchina y la reproducción de los caracoles, decidieron preparar las maletas para el viaje, pues partirían al día siguiente en el avión de las 9 en punto.

Tobi- ¿Puedo llevarme la game boy?

Líder- No, solo llevaremos las cosas necesarias, nada de trastos.

Deidara- Además, si vamos de vacaciones no necesitaras esa cosa, hum.

Tobi-... (Se queda pensando) - Y la PSP?

Líder- ¡NO! ¡NADA DE CONSOLAS!

Tobi- ¡Vale! (y se va tan feliz a buscar su maleta)

Líder- Como pienso que sois personas ADULTAS y además no soy vuestra madre, confiare en que podáis hacer vuestras maletas solitos. Ea, arreando que es gerundio.

Kisame: ¿Pero eso no era lo que se les decía a los caballos?

Líder: ¡Es una forma de hablar!

Itachi: Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Sasori: Te repites más que las natillas...

Líder: Por favor Sasori, no quiero oír nada más acerca de cualquier producto danone en mi vida.

Sasori (se va a su cuarto hablando por lo bajo)- Vale, vale... ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de intentar chuparte el codo con las manos!

Deidara (mete las lenguas de sus manos en sus respectivas bocas) ¿Me puedo llevar la arcilla, los colores y el block de dibujo? ¿hum?

Líder: Mientras no los uses para causar un accidente aéreo... de acuerdo.

Deidara: Jo... digo... vaaaale...hum. -.-

Líder- Venga, os quiero ver a todos en el salón con las maletas dentro de 30 minutos como máximo. Realizare una revisión para ver lo que os lleváis.

Deidara: ¿Vas a verlo TODO? ¿hum?

Líder- Pues... si.

Deidara- ¿Hasta la ropa interior hum?

Líder-... Supongo...que...si. Inevitablemente...si.

Kakuzu- O.O

Itachi parece sonrojarse...

Deidara- Que pervertido...hum.

Líder (se sonroja)- ¡DEJA DE HACER ESAS PREGUNTAS CON DOBLE SENTIDO Y VETE A TU HABITACION A HACER LAS MALETAS! ¡HE DICHO!

Deidara (se va a toda prisa)- ¡Voy voy voy! ¡hum!

Itachi, Kakuzu y Kisame se van a sus cuartos también. El Líder estaba a punto de irse cuando se percata de que Zetsu aun esta ahí.

Líder- Y tu qué?

Zetsu- Estoy vegetando

Líder- ...Yo ya no sé... no sé...anda vete a hacer las maletas... que no estoy de humor ni para cabrearme.

Zetsu- Es que cuando vegeto no puedo moverme

Líder- No, si al final me da algo...

Zetsu- ¡Ah! ¡Pues mira tu qué casualidad! Yo fui al psicólogo y me dijo que me tomara las pastillas azulitas cada día

Líder- No, no fuiste al psicólogo... Fuiste al manicomio.

Zetsu- Da lo mismo

Líder- ¡QUE TE VAYAS A HACER TUS MALETAS DE UNA VEZ O TE QUEDAS AQUI!

Zetsu (saca unas raíces del suelo y se va corriendo por un pasillo)- Hay que ver que genio... si es que ni siquiera puede uno vegetar tranquilo...

Líder- Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeer... (Mira el suelo, que esta lleno de tierra)- ya lo ha vuelto a poner todo perdido... (Coge una escoba y empieza a barrer y a cantar) Así barría así así, así barría así así. Así barría así así, así barría que yo la vi.

Media hora y tres segundos después, in the saloon...

Líder- ¡FIRMES!

Todos se ponen firmes tipo soldado.

Líder- ¡DEPOSITEN MALETAS!

BROOOM! Dejan todas las maletas en el suelo con perfecta sincronización.

Líder (se empieza a pasear, evaluando cada maleta)- Veamos...(se para en frente de Tobi, el primero)

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico

Líder- Si, si...(coge la maleta, la pone encima de una mesa y la abre) Que...es... ESTO.

Todos se asoman a mirar lo que hay dentro de la maleta de Tobi.

Tobi- Mi equipaje

En la maleta había unas 20 máscaras idénticas a la que llevaba Tobi en ese momento, un abrigo de esquimal, una sudadera, una falda escocesa, un pijama de lunares naranjas y un cepillo de dientes (N/A: Todo metido a capón XD)

Líder- Eeerrrr...Tobi, ¿a ti te dice algo la palabra PLAYA?

Tobi- ¡Jajá! Que tonto, cree que las palabras hablan

Escenas de violencia...mucha mucha violencia.

Líder- Espero que te haya quedado claro lo que debes meter en la maleta.

Tobi- X.x si...Tobi es un buen chico.

Líder- ¡SIGUIENTE!

Estan todos escondidos detrás del sofá, menos Itachi, por que...por que... por que es Itachi.

Líder- Así me gusta Itachi, espero que no me decepciones (coge la maleta de Itachi, la pone encima de la mesa y la abre) Bien...todo normal por ahora. (Aparta la ropa superior, mirando al fondo de la maleta) I...Itachi...¿y esto?

Itachi- Yo no hablo, por que soy Itachi…pero en mi defensa diré que no es mío.

Todos los demás salen de detrás del sofá y se pelean por ver el contenido de la maleta de Itachi.

Líder- (Saca un osito de peluche que se acurruca en un corazón en el que destacan 3 palabras: I LOVE U) Vaya vaya vaya…

Risa general

Itachi- ¡Que no es mío! ¡Joder! ¡Ya no hablo más, que me estáis obligando a ser social!

El Líder vuelve a guardar el osito de peluche en su lugar, cierra la maleta y se la devuelve a Itachi, muy solemnemente.

Líder- ¡Siguiente! Mmmm… Tu mismo Sasori. (Va a coger su maleta, pero no la encuentra) Eeerrr…Sasori… ¿dónde esta tu maleta?

Sasori- (señala un montacargas lleno de marionetas) Allí.

(N/A: Si, lo sé, no tiene sentido que un montacargas quepa en un salón, así que no lo intentéis en casa XD)

Líder- Creo haber dicho que nada de trastos…

Sasori- ¡No son trastos! ¡Son marionetas! ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de morder los cojines!

Deidara (se saca un cojín de la mano, por muy raro que suene)- Es que le estan saliendo las muelas…hum

Sasori- ¡pues cómprale un chupete!

Deidara- Vaaaaaale.

Kakuzu- No, nada de COMPRAR chupetes…no mientras existan los tacos de jamón, era lo que hacia mi abuela conmigo.

Líder- creo que nos estamos desviando de la conversión…

Sasori- Entonces que hago?

Líder- Pues coges una MALETA y metes tu ROPA.

Tobi- Ropa rima con popa

Kisame- Pues el otro día vi una peli de piratas… como molaba la peli de piratas.

Líder- ¡A callar! El siguiente… tú, Deidara.

Kisame- pero como molaba la peli de piratas…

El líder coge la maleta de Deidara y procede al igual que con las anteriores.

Deidara- Al final he cogido mi block de dibujo, los plastidecor y la arcilla, hum.

Líder- No…si ya lo veo… (Ojea más a fondo la maleta, la ropa era normal, el bañador normal, la bolsa de aseo normal…pero…)…

Deidara- ¿Qué? ¿Hum?

Líder- No sé si preguntarlo, ya que me tomareis a mal…

Deidara- Bah, no te preocupes ya verás como no, hum.

Líder- Pueees…. ¿Dó-dónde narices está tu ropa interior?

Deidara- O.O

Todos- O.O

Deidara- Te he perdido el respeto…hum.

Sasori- Yo también… ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de morderte las uñas!

Kisame- Como molaba la peli de piratas...

Kakuzu- Que retorcido…

Zetsu- ¿Me regáis? :)

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Líder (rojo como un tomate)- ¡POR ESO MISMO NO QUERIA PREGUNTAR! ¡LOS RETORCIDOS SOIS VOSOTROS! ¡ESTÁIS COMPINCHADOS!

Kakuzu (Sasori le da 5 euros)- Que va…

Líder- ¡No quiero oír nada mas acerca de ropa interior! ¡Si se te olvida meterla en la maleta será culpa tuya!

Deidara- Que cochino…hum…

Líder (hace como que no ha oído nada)- ¡Siguiente! ¡Kisame! (coge la maleta y la abre)

Kisame- Como molaba la peli de piratas…

Líder- Por dios… esto parece el jardín botánico de Zetsu… ¿no tenias ropa menos llamativa?

Kisame- No sé, la robe en la tienda.

Líder (cierra la maleta, resignado)- A ver, Kakuzu, tú el siguiente.

Kakuzu- No sin mi abogado (se agarra a la maleta)

Líder- ¿pero que dices?

Kakuzu- No tienes orden de registro, así que no puedes registrar.

Tobi- Que verdad más grande…

Líder- No necesito una orden de registro para abrir una puñetera maleta…

Kakuzu-Si que lo necesitas, lo dice la legislación. Si la abres iras a la cárcel.

Líder- ¿Sabes qué? Quédate tu maldita maleta, ya estoy harto. Zetsu, trae tu maleta.

Zetsu (se la da)- Epa.

Líder- Ya me da igual abrirla, sé que me puedo esperar cualquier cosa…

El Líder abre la maleta de Zetsu y encuentra una bolsa de abono, un libro llamado memorias de un árbol (N/A: ese libro existe de verdad XD) un dispersor de agua, un libro de botánica con ilustraciones y varias túnicas dobladitas. El Líder aprecia que Zetsu se sonroja.

Líder- ¿Que pasa? Quitando la bolsa de abono…todo es normal.

Zetsu (aún mas rojo)- S…si…(hecha una ojeada al libro de botánica con ilustraciones y se le cae un chorrillo de sangre de la nariz) Todo normal (cara de pervertido)

Líder (suspirando)- Fiuu… al fin hemos terminado los preparativos… Mañana quiero a todo el mundo arriba a las 6.

Tobi- Hablando de sillones reclinables… ¿sabéis que los caracoles son hermafroditas?

Kakuzu- De eso ya hablamos a la hora de comer.

Deidara- Si, pero es que es tan interesante…hum

Kakuzu- Cierto.

Kisame- Oye Itachi, no veas como molaba la peli de piratas que vi ayer.

Itachi- Déjame, soy Itachi. Itachi no habla.

Líder- Nadie me escucha…

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: No por mucho madrugar veras a las vacas en camisón

El Líder fue despertado en mitad de la noche…

Líder- Pero si no tengo despertador…ni lo necesito. Es imposible que me haya dormido…

Abrió los ojos, lentamente…Al principio solo vió un figura borrosa, que se fue materializando en…en…en Tobi.

Tobi- Hola

Líder- … Espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarme a estas horas.

Tobi- Hay un monstruo en el armario de mi habitación, ¿me das un vaso de agua?

(N/A: Si, la verdad es que en esta parte me inspire en la peli de señales… esa de los extraterrestres XD)

Líder- Pero que dices… habrás tenido una pesadilla. Eso te pasa por comer tantos caramelos.

Tobi- Pero…

Líder- ¡Vete a la cama de una vez! (Se da la vuelta para dar a entender que la conversación ha terminado)

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico (y se va tan contento)

**5 minutos después…**

El Líder vuelve a ser despertado…

Líder- ¿Y ahora qué puñetas ocurre?

Deidara- Yo también he visto al monstruo, hum.

Líder- ¿Pero que…?

Tobi- El monstruo del armario no nos deja dormir.

Deidara- Quiero morder cosas, hum.

Líder- Lo diré de nuevo… ¡A DORMIR! ¡YA!

Tobi y Deidara se van corriendo.

Líder- Y ahora a descansar, que tengo que madrugar yo más que nadie…

**3 escasos minutos después…**

El Líder no se había terminado de dormir cuando fue despertado de nuevo, esta vez por 3 figuras.

Kakuzu- Tenemos miedo… :S

Líder- Tiene narices la cosa…

Tobi- ¡Pero es verdad!

Deidara- Mano derecha no puede dormir, hum. Necesita morder cosas...

Líder-… os quiero ver fuera de aquí en 3 segundos o…

Todos se van corriendo.

**6 minutos después…**

El Líder dormía plácidamente, retornando a su sueño con aquella hermosa chica cuando de repente…

Sasori- Líder…Yo…también he visto al monstruo.

Deidara- En realidad ninguno lo hemos visto…por que esta en el armario de Tobi, hum.

Tobi- En mi armario…

Kakuzu- En su armario…

Lider- ¡ME CAGUEN TO! ¡DIOS Y DICEN SER AKATSUKIS! ¡LE TIENEN MIEDO A UN MOSTRUO!*ni siquiera existe y estos idiotas se asustan -.-*

Los cuatro se asustan, pegan un bote y salen a toda prisa del cuarto del Lider.

**Pero 10 minutillos después…**

Zetsu- QUE YO TAMBIÉN HE VISTO AL MONSTRUOOOOOOOOOO! (casi llorando)

Itachi- Yo también, porque soy Itachi, Itachi lo ve todo…y no habla.

Tobi- Tenemos mieeeeeeeeedo (tipo borrego)

Kakuzu- Y si… y si… ¿y si sale del armario?

Zetsu- Será un monstruo gay.

Sasori- ¿Y si nos come?… ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de pintar en la pared!

Deidara (estaba haciendo un mural expresionista)- ¿Y si nos arranca las manos? ¿Hum? (enseña sus manos a todos) ¡Miradlas! ¡TIENEN MIEDO!

Kakuzu- ¿Y si nos quita el dinero? ¿QUE PASARA CON EL DINERO?

Líder (la vena de su frente tiene vida propia)- ¡A LA MIERDA YA! (se levanta de la cama cabreadísimo) ¿DONDE ESTA EL MONSTRUO DE LAS NARICES?

Tobi- ¡El Líder va a matar al monstruo!

Todos- ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Itachi-… bien. (N/A: Aunque no lo parezca, es muy feliz XD)

El Lider avanza con su cuadrilla (todos en pijama) a través del pasillo de la guarida secreta, estaba todo a oscuras.

Lider- La verdad es que esto acojona un poco…

Kakuzu- ¿A que acojona?

Lider- O.o ¿eh? Esto…. ¡¿Qué dices?, ¡sois unos críos!

De pronto se empiezan a oír unos golpes tras una puerta al final del pasillo.

Zetsu- Creo que quiere sacrificios humanos…

Kakuzu- Para una vez que Hidan podría sernos útil y está de peregrinaje…

Tobi- Que cosas…

Sasori- Venga Líder, eres nuestro héroe…

Itachi- Yo no digo nada, por que no hablo.

Líder (traga saliva y avanza hacia la puerta)- Allá voy…

Todos se pegan a su espalda como lapas. El Líder abre la puerta de la habitación de Tobi muy despacito, y observa su interior. Todo parecía tranquilo.

Líder- ¿De qué monstruo me habláis? Si no hay nada…

Tobi- Es que está en el armario.

El Líder entra en la habitación seguido por los demás. De pronto…

Monstruo del Armario- ¡!

Todos- ¡!

Itachi- Yo no grito, soy Itachi.

Iban a salir corriendo por la puerta, pero esta se cierra de repente.

Todos- ¡!

Itachi-….¡AAAH!

Monstruo del Armario- ¡!

La puerta del armario empieza a ser golpeada por el monstruo.

Zetsu- ¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIR!

Sasori- ¡NOS COMERAAAA! ¡NOS COMERAAAA! ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de morder los muebles!

Deidara (suelta el mueble)- ¡TENGO MIEDOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kakuzu- ¡NOS VA A ROBAR! ¡NOS ROBARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Itachi-… yo no hablo…pero sugiero cosas cuando me da la gana, porque soy Itachi…¿y si el monstruo nos viola?

Todos- O.O (se produce el silencio)

Monstruo del Armario- ¡!

Todos- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Líder- ¡QUIERO SALIR! ¡QUIERO SALIR!

Empiezan a aporrear la puerta.

Itachi- Yo lo haré, por que soy Itachi… y no hablo.

Itachi empieza a hacer sellos y lanza su peculiar bola de fuego a la puerta…pero algo se interpone entre ellos.

Kakuzu (con traje de bombero, protegiendo a la puerta)- ¡DE ESO NADA! ¿SABES CUANTO HA COSTADO ESA PUERTA? ¿LO SABES? ¿LO SABES?

Tobi- (se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca caramelos)- ¿Queréis caramelitos?

Deidara- ¡ESPERAD! ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! ¡HUM!

Líder (en un rincón de la habitación, sentado agarrando sus rodillas)- Los monstruos no existen…los monstruos no existen…los monstruos no existen…

Deidara- ¡Tobi! ¡Dame un caramelo!

Tobi- ¿De fresa, de limón, de manzana, de plátano, de ciruela, de cereza o de menta?

Deidara- Hum… de fresa. (coge el caramelo)

Sasori- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Deidara (abre el caramelo y empieza a chupetearlo con las manos)- Conseguiré que este caramelo de fresa tan rico tenga la forma perfecta de la llave que abre la puerta y usando la llave de caramelo podremos salir! Hum.

Kakuzu (se quita el traje de bombero)- Eso sale más rentable.

Zetsu- Pero es una guarrada.

Tobi (soñando despierto)- Una llave de caramelo…

Monstruo del Armario- ¡!

Sasori- ¡PERO DATE PRISA!

Líder- ¡!

Todos- ¡!

Deidara- ¡NO GRITEIS QUE ME DESCONCENTRO Y CHUPO DONDE NO HAY QUE CHUPAR HUM!

A todos se les cae un chorrillo de sangre de la nariz.

Deidara (goterón en la frente)-…no quiero comentarios, hum.

**Al poco rato…**

Estan todos abrazados junto al Líder mientras el monstruo ruge y golpea la puerta del armario.

Deidara- ¡Ya esta! ¡Hum! (Mete la llave en la puerta, se escucha un clic! y la puerta se abre)

Todos salen corriendo y chillando del cuarto de Tobi, en dirección a la habitación del Líder. Al llegar se meten todos en la cama abrazaditos y temblando de miedo)

Sasori- Podemos dormir aquí esta noche… ¿verdad? ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de darme patadas!

Lider (esta traumatizado)- S…sí…por favor.

Kakuzu- ¡NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS! (Empieza a darse golpes en las piernas)

Zetsu- ¡Hey! ¡Que son las mías!

Kakuzu- Uff...

Tobi- Líder...

Líder- ¿Si?

Tobi (susurrando)- En ocasiones... veo monstruos en mi armario.

Líder-...

Sasori- Pero no nos pasará nada si estamos todos juntos ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Líder- No lo sé Sasori...no lo sé...

Deidara- Quiero morder cosas, hum.

Kakuzu- Eerr... alguien ha visto a Kisame?

Deidara- ¡Se lo ha comido el monstruo!

Zetsu- Psche... que se le va a hacer...vegetemos juntos.

Sasori- ¿Alguien puede subtitular eso?

Líder- Dice que durmamos juntos.

Tobi- Vale, pero dejamos la luz encendida.

Kakuzu- En otras circunstancias diría que no, ya que la factura de la luz nos saldría a precio súper híper mega cósmico...pero yo también tengo miedo.

Todos se acoplan en la cama, juntos pero no revueltos y se quedan dormiditos, aunque no pueden evitar despertarse de vez en cuando para echar una tímida ojeada a su alrededor... por si las moscas.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Líder- ¡QUE LLEGAMOS TARDEEEEEEEEEEE!

Deidara- Cinco minutillos más, hum...

Zetsu- No por mucho madrugar veras a las vacas en camisón...

Itachi- Yo nunca duermo...por que soy Itachi.

Sasori- ¡Aaahhh! ¿Así que es por eso por lo que tienes esas ojeras?

Itachi-...Si.

Líder- ¡TODOS ARRIBA O NO HAY VACACIONES!

Tobi- ¡VACACIONEEEEEES! (Les empuja y todos se caen de la cama)

Líder- Bueno, tampoco es tan tarde... son las 6.30, si nos damos prisa estaremos listos antes de las 7.30 y llegaremos al aeropuerto a las 8.30.

Todos-...

Deidara- ¡Me pido primer en el baño! ¡Hum!

Sasori- ¡Segun!

Kakuzu y Zetsu- ¡Tercer!

Zetsu- ¡Yo lo he dicho primero!

Kakuzu- ¡Mentira!

Zetsu- ¡Verdad!

Kakuzu- ¿Quieres que llame a mi abogado? ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES?

Zetsu-... ¿como se dice cuarto en abreviatura?

Deidara- Creo que es IV...pero no me hagas mucho caso, hum.

De ponto una voz suena por los pasillos.

Voz- ¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Líder- ¡Es Kisame!

Deidara- ¡Esta vivo! ¡Hum!

Zetsu- ¡No! ¡El monstruo se lo ha comido y ahora lucha por salir de su estómago!

Sasori- ¿Y si ha matado al monstruo?

Kakuzu- ¡Vamos a ver! ¡A lo mejor nos dan recompensa por su cadáver!

Se van a toda prisa al cuarto de Tobi. Los gritos de Kisame se oían en el interior del armario.

Líder- Esto de día da menos miedo... ¡Itachi! Abre el armario.

Itachi-...vale.

Itachi cumple la orden. Todos miran al interior del famoso armario y se encuentran a Kisame dentro.

Kisame- ¡Hola!

Líder- ¿Y el monstruo?

Kisame- O.o ¿Que monstruo? He estado aquí toda la noche y no he visto a nadie...

Todos-...

Kisame- ¿Que pasa?

Más escenas de violencia...

Kakuzu- ¡Eso por hacerte pasar por monstruo!

Kisame- ¡Jooo! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de ser sonámbulo!

Zetsu- Ay va... yo vi en los documentales de la 2 que los tiburones son sonámbulos.

Kisame- Si...eso se transmite de generación a generación...

Tobi- Es su técnica de línea sucesoria...

Líder- ¡Ya vale de tonterías! ¡Todos a arreglarse! Os quiero ver listos en el comedor dentro de 30 minutos.

Sasori- Eso se dice rápido cuando se tiene un baño para ti solo...

Lider- ¿Tienes algo que decir Sasori? (crujiéndose los nudillos)

Sasori- Eeer...creo que no... se me habrá olvidado.

Kisame- El sonido de los nudillos es mágico... hace que se te olviden las cosas de repente.

Tobi- ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene técnicas de línea sucesoria?

Lider-¡ A VESTIRSE AHORA MISMO! ¡HE DICHO!

Todos se van corriendo a coger la ropa de sus cuartos y llegar los primeros al cuarto de baño.

**Media hora después...**

Se presentan todos en el comedor... no... Todos no.

Líder- ¿Dónde demonios esta Zetsu?

Deidara- Dijo algo de que tenía que hacer la foto-no-sé-qué y se fue al jardín.

Líder-... yo no sé para quién hablo cuando digo que os presentéis a una hora en un lugar... ¿es que os pido demasiado?

Zetsu- Ya he vuelto (entra a la cocina por la ventana)

Lider- ¡Mierda! ¡Las 7.32! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER DESAYUNANDO! ¡NOS VAMOS AL AEROPUERTO AHORA MISMO!

Zetsu- pero yo tengo hambre...

Tobi (se mete la mano en un bolsillo y saca un montón de caramelos)- ¿Quieres un caramelito Zetsu-san?

Zetsu-... (coge un caramelo) Tobi es un buen chico.

Tobi- ¡Weeeee! ¿Que os decía?

Kakuzu- Ahora repetirá la frasecita todo el día...

Sasori- Zetsu, estarás contento. ¡Deidara! ¡No muerdas el libro de cocina!

Zetsu (con el caramelo en la boca)- Si

Lider- ¡Todos a fuera! ¡YA!

Todos se van a la entrada de la guarida con sus maletas.

Tobi- ¡Iremos en el Akatsuki-móvil!

Sasori- No tenemos de eso.

Kakuzu- Fondos insuficientes...

Líder- Deidara, ya sabes que hacer.

Deidara- Voy, hum.(se pone a hacer el pino)*Para los que no saben hacer el pino es poyar tus manos en el piso mientras tu cuerpo esta hacia arriba XD*

Lider- ¡Eso no idiota! ¡Haz un puñetero pajarraco para llegar al aeropuerto!

Deidara- ¡Pero mirad lo que sé hacer! ¡Hum! n.n

Todos aplauden...menos Itachi.

Itachi- Itachi no aplaude.

Lider- No... si al final nos quedamos en tierra.

Deidara- ¡Ay! ¡pues haberlo dicho antes! (coge un buen puñado de arcilla, se la come con las manos y hace un enorme pájaro en el que caben todos perfectamente)

Zetsu- Y digo yo... ¿no sería más rápido y menos problemático el ir al País de la Conchinchina en el pájaro ese directamente en vez de ir en avión?

Kakuzu- Pero es que el viaje en avión nos sale gratis, y hay que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico Quiero ir en avión.

Líder- (se sube al pájaro) ¡Arriba todos! Además, si no vamos al aeropuerto no podremos recoger los billetes de la promoción, que son necesarios para que nos identifiquen como los ganadores del premio.

Kakuzu- ¡pues no se hable más!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

¿Y qué tal la conti? A mí me encantó, estuvo genial ¿no? Bueno… el domingo pondré otro cap así que espero sus reviews ¡Sayo!


	4. ¡Jiuston! ¡Tenemos un problema!

_Bueno, aquí esta el otro capítulo jeje_

Capitulo 4:¡"Jiuston"! ¡Tenemos un problema!

Los ocho miembros de Akatsuki volaban en el gran pájaro de arcilla creado por Deidara en dirección al aeropuerto. Desde tan arriba se veía todo tan chiquitito…

Kisame- Mmmm…desde esta altura las personas deben de verse muy chiquititas…Pero seguro que si una persona nos ve desde abajo pensará que somos muy chiquititos.

Tobi- Que curioso.

Deidara- Podríamos comprobarlo, hum… ¡Venga Itachi! ¡Salta y dinos como se nos ve desde abajo! ¡Hum!

Itachi- Yo no salto, por que soy Itachi.

Líder- Silencio niños.

Zetsu- ¿Cuando llegamos?

Líder- Falta poco.

Kakuzu- ¿Que hora es?

Líder- Las 8.

Sasori- Tengo hambre.

Tobi- ¿Quieres un caramelito?

Sasori- Venga vale (coge uno de los caramelos de Tobi)

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico

Líder- Quiero veros calladitos en el viaje.

Deidara- Eeerrr…Lider…hum.

Líder- ¿Pero tu no me has oído o qué?

Deidara- ¡Me hago pisssssss! ¡Hum!

Líder- La madre que te parió… ¿y no te aguantas?

Deidara (se queda pensando un momento)- …No.

Sasori- Eso te pasa por beberte la garrafa de 5 litros de agua…

Líder- Bueno, pues paramos un momento (se mira el reloj) Tenemos 20 minutos para llegar al aeropuerto, media hora para coger los billetes y 10 segundos para subir al avión…creo que nos dará tiempo.

El pájaro se detiene en medio del campo.

Líder- corre, y date prisa.

Deidara- ¡Pero que dices! ¡No pienso hacerlo aquí delante de todos vosotros, el pájaro y ese pueblerino de ahí!

Pueblerino de Ahí- ¡Pasah mozaaaa!

Deidara- ¡SOY UN HOMBRE!

Pueblerino de Ahí vuela por los aires.

Itachi- Un…un….¿hombre?

Deidara- ¿Qué decías Itachi?

Itachi (baja la cabeza, deprimido)- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Deidara (se encoje de hombros)- Me voy detrás de esos arbustos.

Líder- Pero quédate donde pueda verte.

Deidara- O.O

Todos- O.O

Líder (se pone tan rojo como el casco de un bombero)- ¿POR QUE DIABLOS SACAIS UN DOBLE SENTIDO A TODO LO QUE DIGO?

Deidara- Creía que en el fondo eras un buen tipo, hum…pero ahora…ahora no se qué pensar.

Kakuzu- Vergüenza me daría… ¡VERGÜENZA ME DARIA! (Señala al Lider con un dedo acusador)

Sasori- Que falta de respeto.

Kisame- ¿Os he dicho ya lo que molaba la peli de piratas que vi el otro día?

Itachi-...

Zetsu (hablando con una amapola)- ¿Que hace una chica como tu en un sitio como este?

Líder- ¡A CALLAR TODOS! ¡DEIDARA! ¡VETE A MEAR!

Deidara- Voooy vooooy…hum.

Deidara se esconde detrás de los arbustos, se escucha como se baja la cremallera y empieza a sonar el típico chorrillo. De pronto se escucha una risita detrás de los arbustos.

Líder- ¿Deidara? ¿Qué ocurre?

Deidara- ¡Mano izquierda no se esta quieta!

Todos (goterón en la frente)- o.O

Sasori- Recemos porque a mano derecha no le dé por morder cosas…

Deidara- ¡!

Sasori- Cuanto antes lo diga…

Tobi- ¿Deidara-sempai? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un caramelito?

Deidara- ¡QUIERO HIELO! ¡HIELOOOOOOOOO!

Zetsu (aun hablando con la amapola, sonrojado)- Jejeje… no me digas esas cosas, podrían oírnos.

Líder- ¿Podría ir peor?

¡BROOOOOOOOOOOM! De pronto cae un rayo y empieza a llover a mares.

Kakuzu- Acabas de decir las palabras mágicas…

Tobi- ¡Toma ya! ¡Como mola! ¡Y todo sin hacer ningún sello!

Se percatan de que Deidara ha salido de detrás de los arbustos, camina agachado y con las piernas encogiditas.

Deidara- Hielo….hielo…hum…

Zetsu- Mmmm… estaba yo pensando.

Sasori- Que raro…

Zetsu- Deidara, si quieres te puedo prestar una máscara anti-mordiscos para mano derecha.

Deidara- Y…por qué no... me lo dijiste antes... ¿hum?

Zetsu- Pues supongo que para ver algo como esto algún día

Deidara- Te…odio….hum…

**10 minutos después…**

Estan todos subidos en el pájaro y llevan sus sombrerillos de Akatsuki para evitar mojarse.

Líder- Mira que dais guerra…

Kakuzu- Habló el que quiere dominar el mundo…

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Sasori- ¡Deja de decir eso por Dios! ¡Ya nos ha quedado claro! ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de llorar hombre!

Deidara- Me dueeeeeeeele, hum T.T

Zetsu- ¿Y qué tal la máscara que te dejé?

Deidara (se mira la mano derecha, que lleva una máscara como la de Hannibal el caníbal e intenta morder los barrotes) Bien, hum.

Kisame- Oye Deidara, si quieres para entretenerte te cuento la peli de piratas que vi el otro día, que no veas como molaba…

Deidara- No…por favor…todo menos eso…

Kisame- Bueno, si insistes…te contaré la peli de piratas que vi el otro día, que no veas como molaba…

Deidara- Si Mano derecha no tuviera esta mascara…ten por seguro que ahora mismo tú estarías en mi situación, hum.

Kisame- Venga va, entonces te cuento la peli de piratas que vi el otro día, que no veas como molaba…

Deidara- ¡AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH! (Empieza a perseguir a Kisame como puede por el lomo del pájaro)

(N/A: Ya sé que no tiene sentido que el pájaro sea tan grande como para que dos tipos puedan perseguirse en su lomo, pero en este fic nada tiene sentido no? XD)

Líder- ¡Ey! ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Estaros quietecitos!

Zetsu- ¡Mirad! ¡Esta lloviendo! (Se quita el sombrero y deja que la lluvia le caiga en la cara)

Tobi- ¡Que chanchi! (Le imita)

Zetsu (mira mal a Tobi)- ¿Tú es que no tienes personalidad o qué?

Tobi- A veces

El pájaro empieza a moverse de manera peligrosa…

Líder- ¡PARAD! ¡NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!

Zetsu- ¡"Jiuston"! ¡tenemos un problema!

Kakuzu- Lider…eso de allí en frente que se dirige hacia nosotros….¿que es?

Líder- ¡AAAAAAHHH!

El pobre pájaro se estampa contra un avión… se podría decir que se dieron un avionazo. El pájaro da un par de vueltas de campana… o de ave…y vuelve a volar a trompicones

Itachi (él es el único que no se ha estampado, por que justo a tiempo salto del pájaro)- Yo no me estampo contra aviones, por que soy Itachi.

Líder- Menudo josconcio…

Sasori- ¡Itachi! ¡Que se nos ha caído Itachi!

Kisame- ¡Un acto suicida! ¡Como mola! ¡Mola más que la peli de piratas que vi el otro día! (Se queda pensando) No espera… la peli de piratas molaba más.

Zetsu- ¡Itachi! ¡Que te vas a morir!

Kakuzu- ¡ME PIDO QUEDARME CON TODAS SUS COSAS!

Itachi- Yo no muero, por que soy Itachi.

Tobi- ¿Pero no se supone que solo puedes "no morir" si eres inmortal? Solo Hidan es inmortal…

Itachi (pensativo)-…..mierda.

Líder-¡Tenemos que rescatarle!

Deidara- Oooohhh, que bonito… como se nota que en el fondo nos quieres, hum.

Líder- No, ¡no es eso! ¡Es que él es el que lleva la carta del premio!

Todos- O.O ¡RESCATEMOS A ITACHI!

El pájaro se tiró en picado hacia Itachi que, como es Itachi, no decía ni "mu".

Kakuzu (le echa una mano…literalmente)- ¡Itachi! ¡Agárrate! ¡AGARRATE TE HE DICHO!

Itachi (pone cara de asco)- Esa cosa me da asco… porque soy Itachi.

Zetsu- No hay guarro que no sea escrupuloso...

Kakuzu- ¡PUES AL MENOS TIRA LA CARTA!

Sasori- ¡NO! ¡A él también le necesitamos para ser ocho personas!

Tobi- Si no somos ocho personas somos siete personas

Zetsu- Que bien, soy persona

Kakuzu- De acuerdo… ¡saltare a por él! ¡Agarradme! (Salta a por Itachi y le agarra, pero se percata de que nadie le ha agarrado a él) ¿PERO ESTAIS LOCOS?

Sasori- Lo siento, estaba mirando a otro lado :S

Lider- A mí no me ha dado tiempo…

Zetsu- Yo estoy vegetando

Tobi- ¡No te preocupes! ¡He hecho una cuerda de caramelos! (Tobi le lanza la cuerda de caramelos a Kakuzu y a Itachi, que vuelven al pájaro)

Líder- Uno no gana para sustos con vosotros…

Kisame- Ey…

Deidara- Como hayas abierto la boca para anunciar como molaba la peli de piratas que viste el otro día no respondo de lo que Mano derecha pueda hacerte, hum…

Kisame- No, no… es que tu pájaro hace ruidos raros…

Todos se quedan en silencio y empiezan a escuchar.

Tic tac tic tac…

Tobi- ¡Ay va! ¡El cocodrilo de Peter Pan! ¡Viene a buscar al Capitán Garfio! (Mira a Kakuzu)

Kakuzu- ¡Yo no soy el Capitán Garfio!

Tic tac tic tac…

Deidara- ¡VA A EXPLOTAR! ¡Hum!

Lider- ¿PERO ES QUE NO PODEMOS SALIR DE LA GUARIDA SIN QUE NOS PASE ALGO?

Zetsu- ¡Mirad! ¡Allí esta el aeropuerto!

Todos miran hacia una gran construcción en la cual despegan y aterrizan aviones.

Sasori- ¡Si llegamos estaremos salvados!

Deidara- ¡Entendido! ¡MAXIMA ACELERACION! ¡VELOCIDAD LUZ!

El pájaro pega un subidón y se tienen que agarrar como pueden para no salir volando.

Tobi- T-T-T-T-T-T-TURBOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kisame-¿ P-P-P-P-P-P-POR Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE HAB-B-B-B-BLAS ASI T-T-T-T-TOBI?

Tobi- T-T-T-TU HAB-B-B-B-BLAS IG-G-G-G-GUAL.

Kisame- ¡C-C-C-C-COMO M-M-M-MOLAAAA! P-P-P-P-PERO LA P-P-P-P-PELI D-D-D-D-DE P-P-P-P-P-P-PIRAT-T-T-TAS QUE V-V-V-VI EL OT-T-T-T-TRO DIA MOLAB-B-B-B-BA M-M-M-MAS.

Líder- ¡C-C-C-CALLAOS DE UN-N-N-NA V-V-V-VEZ!

Deidara- ¡R-R-R-RAP-P-P-PIDO! ¡S-S-S-S-SALT-T-T-T-TAD!

El pájaro hace un vuelo rasante, los ocho personajillos saltan justo en la entrada y el pájaro se marcha volando sin rumbo a toda velocidad.

Líder (se sacude el polvo de la túnica)- Al menos ya no llueve…

BROOOOOOOMMMM! De nuevo el trueno y el chaparrón.

Líder-…Soy un bocazas…

Tobi- ¿Bocata?

Sasori- ¿Quién dijo comida?

Zetsu- ¿Comida?

Lider- Van a ser unas largas vacaciones…

_Continuará..._

_No se olviden de dejar reviews . _


	5. Crónicas del aeropuerto

**Capitulo 5: Crónicas del Aeropuerto**

Los ocho miembros de Akatsuki avanzaron hacia las puertas automáticas, corriendo para no mojarse. Kisame se chocó contra el cristal.

Kisame- ¡Ay va!

Líder- …Pero mira que eres TONTO.

Zetsu- Ah, si… en lo documentales de la 2 también vi que los peces se chocan contra los cristales de los acuarios porque…porque…¿POR QUÉ ME LO PREGUNTAIS TODO A MI? ¡PREGUNTADLE AL DIRECTOR DEL DOCUMENTAL!

Deidara- Uy… creo que alguien no se ha tomado hoy sus pastillas…hum.

Zetsu- ¡YA LO SE! ¡IRE AL INFIERNO!

Líder- ¡Mierda! ¡Las pastillas de Zetsu!

Tobi- Yo llevo por casualidad unas cuantas en el bolsillo ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Líder- Si Zetsu no se toma sus pastillas le sale su doble personalidad malvada y le dan ataques de histeria. Será mejor que busquemos un vaso de agua y le demos su pastilla.

Zetsu- ¡NO NECESITO UNA MALDITA PASTILLA! ¡ESTOY BIEN! ¿NO LO VEIS? ¡NO ESTOY HISTERICO! ¡NO ESTOY HISTERICOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasori (le pega con un ladrillo)- ¡Que te calles coño!

Zetsu se desmaya y cae a plomo en el suelo del aeropuerto. La gente les mira.

Sasori- ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso vosotros no lo hubierais hecho?

La gente rumorea entre ella, asintiendo.

Líder- ¡Sasori! ¿Que has hecho? ¡Ahora tendremos que llevarle a rastras!

Tobi- Como a un árbol de Navidad

Deidara- No aguanto más a Mano derecha… ¡necesita morder cosas ya! ¡Hum!

Kakuzu- ¿Pero no había mordido algo hace nada? (Se empieza a reír)

Sasori- Si, pero con esa miniatura no tuvo bastante.

Todos empiezan a descojonarse (hasta el Líder, que en el fondo es un cachondo XD)

Deidara- Sois unas malas personas…os odio, hum.

Itachi- Pero no puedes matarnos…por que te falta…ODIO. Y también por que soy Itachi.

Deidara- No os odio…os aborrezco, hum.

Líder- Bueno niños, vamos a por un carrito de esos para las maletas y otro para Zetsu.

Van juntitos en amor y compañía a buscar un carrito.

Tobi- ¡Que chanchi! ¿Puedo subir a uno?

Líder- No.

Tobi-…Pues me subo a este con Zetsu-san

Se van a la cola para recoger los billetes con dos carritos: uno con las maletas y otro con Zetsu y Tobi.

Kakuzu- Pues sí que hay gente tan temprano… ¿a donde irán?

Hombre Borracho- ¡Al Paish de Nunca Jamash! ¡hip! ¡hip!

Tobi- ¡SABIA QUE EXISTIA!

Hombre Borracho- ¡Ay va! ¡El Cabitan Garfioh! (Señala a Kakuzu)

Kakuzu- Os a dado fuerte con lo del Capitán Garfio…

Líder-Mmmm… parece que nos toca ya. Esperadme aquí un segundo. Itachi, dame la carta del premio.

Itachi (le da la carta)- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Deidara- ¡Oh no! ¡Mano derecha se ha comido los barrotes! ¡Hum!

Lider-… (cCapitulo 5: Cronicas del Aeropuerto

Los ocho miembros de Akatsuki avanzaron hacia las puertas automaticas, corriendo para no mojarse. Kisame se choco contra el cristal.

Kisame- Ay va!

Lider- …Pero mira que eres TONTO.

Zetsu- Ah, si… en lo documentales de la 2 tambien vi que los peces se chocan contra los cristales de los acuarios por que…por que…POR QUE ME LO PREGUNTAIS TODO A MI? PREGUNTADLE AL DIRECTOR DEL DOCUMENTAL!

Deidara- Uy… creo que alguien no se ha tomado hoy sus pastillas…hum.

Zetsu- YA LO SE! IRE AL INFIERNO!

Lider- Mierda! Las pastillas de Zetsu!

Tobi- Yo llevo por casualidad unas cuantas en el bolsillo Tobi es un buen chico!

Lider- Si Zetsu no se toma sus pastillas le sale su doble personalidad malvada y le dan ataques de histeria. Sera mejor que busquemos un vaso de agua y le demos su pastilla.

Zetsu- NO NECESITO UNA MALDITA PASTILLA! ESTOY BIEN! NO LO VEIS? NO ESTOY HISTERICO! NO ESTOY HISTERICOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasori (le pega con un ladrillo)- Que te calles coño!

Zetsu se desmaya y cae a plomo en el suelo del aeropuerto. La gente les mira.

Sasori- Que pasa? Acaso vosotros no lo hubierais hecho?

La gente rumorea entre ella, asintiendo.

Lider- Sasori! Que has hecho? Ahora tendremos que llevarle a rastras!

Tobi- Como a un arbol de Navidad

Deidara- No aguanto mas a Mano derecha…necesita morder cosas ya! Hum!

Kakuzu- Pero no habia mordido algo hace nada? (se empieza a reir)

Sasori- Si, pero con esa miniatura no tuvo bastante.

Todos empiezan a descojonarse (hasta el Lider, que en el fondo es un cachondo XD)

Deidara- Sois unas malas personas…os odio, hum.

Itachi- Pero no puedes matarnos…por que te falta…ODIO. Y tambien por que soy Itachi.

Deidara- No os odio…os aborrezco, hum.

Lider- Bueno niños, vamos a por un carrito de esos para las maletas y otro para Zetsu.

Van juntitos en amor y compañía a buscar un carrito.

Tobi- Que chanchi! Puedo subir a uno?

Lider- No.

Tobi-…Pues me subo a este con Zetsu-san

Se van a la cola para recoger los billetes con dos carritos: uno con las maletas y otro con Zetsu y Tobi.

Kakuzu- Pues si que hay gente tan temprano… a donde iran?

Hombre Borracho- Al Paish de Nunca Jamash! hip! hip!

Tobi- SABIA QUE EXISTIA!

Hombre Borracho- Ay va! El Cabitan Garfioh! (señala a Kakuzu)

Kakuzu- Os a dado fuerte con lo del Capitan Garfio…

Lider-Mmmm… parece que nos toca ya. Esperadme aquí un segundo. Itachi, dame la carta del premio.

Itachi (le da la carta)- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Deidara- Oh no! Mano derecha se ha comido los barrotes! Hum!

Líder-… (con su habitual vena de la frente) ¿Creéis que podréis aguantar sin hacer nada raro durante treinta segundos?

Tobi- Si queréis mientras esperamos os doy caramelitos ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Deidara- Yo quiero tres: Uno de fresa para Mano derecha, uno de limón para Mano izquierda y para mi uno de manzana, hum.

Tobi (reparte caramelos a todos)- Me siento necesario…

**Treinta y dos segundos después…**

Líder- Bueno, pues ya podemos pas…(se percata de que todas las personas de la cola tienen un caramelo en la boca).

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico

Líder- ¿Se puede saber cuántos caramelos llevas ahí?

Tobi (saca un puñado de caramelos del bolsillo)- No te preocupes, aún me sobran muchos… (Le ofrece los caramelos) ¿Quieres?

Líder- Anda vámonos ya, debemos ir a la terminal 3. Son las 8:45, aún nos queda algo de tiempo para darle a Zetsu su pastilla.

Deidara- Mano derecha no aguanta más, yo voy a ver si venden algún chupete, lo mojo en vodka y se lo doy, así se queda más tranquila, hum.

Kakuzu- ¡Tacos de jamón! ¡TACOS DE JAMON!

Deidara- ¡Tranquilo! ¡Lo pagaré de mi propio bolsillo! Hum... (Saca un fajo de billetes)

Kakuzu- O.O ¿DE DONDE HAS SACADO ESO?

Deidara (mira los billetes)- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Esto? Pues estaba yo pintando un cuadro en la calle cuando se acerca un tío y me dice que me lo compra. ¡Que tonto! Hum.

Kakuzu (modo lucrativo ON)- Si… (Mira a Deidara como si tuviera grandes planes para él) Tonto…

Líder- Entonces vete a comprar el maldito chupete, nosotros te esperaremos en la terminal 3 (se va)

Tobi- ¡Espera!

Tobi se sube en el carro con Zetsu, que sigue desmayado y de vez en cuando dice cosas como "Comer humanooooos" "Comer personaaaaaaaaas" "Comer genteeeeeee" "Comer jabon de lavadoraaaaaaaaaaa" y "¡Dejame! ¡No me interesa!"

**Una vez en el baño de la terminal 3…**

Sasori- Venga Tobi, saca una pastilla. ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de…! (Se queda callado) Jo… si no está Deidara no se qué decir… me siento solo.

Tobi- (le da una pastilla azul al Líder) – Tobi es un buen chico

Líder- Muy bien. Ahora, Kakuzu, ve a buscar un vaso.

Kakuzu- ¡Pero no pienso comprarlo!

Líder- … con uno de plástico de la máquina de café será suficiente…

Kakuzu- Ah, bueno… (se va)

Kisame- ¡Ah! Pues mientras tanto os cuento la peli de piratas que vi el otro día, que no veáis como molaba…

**Mientras tanto…**

Deidara (en una tienda de regalos)- ¡NECESITO UN CHUPETE! ¡RAPIDO! ¡HUM!

Dependienta- O.O

Típica Vieja Loca Que Se Mete En Los Asuntos De Los Demás (**N/A:**La llamare 'Vieja', para abreviar XD)- Lo que usted necesita es un psiquiatra…

Deidara (le enseña la Mano derecha a la Vieja)- ¡MIRELA! (Mano derecha chasquea los dientes) ¡ESTA SUFRIENDO! ¡HUM!

Vieja- ¡A MI NO ME GRITE! ¡QUE LE ARREO CON EL BOLSO!

Deidara- O.O ¡PUES NO SE META CONMIGO!

Vieja- ¡SERAS MALEDUCADO! ¡VEN AQUÍ JOVENCITO! (Empieza a dar a Deidara con el bastón y con el bolso)

Deidara sale corriendo de la tienda sin su añorado chupete y con un buen chichón.

Vieja- Vamos, hombre…Siempre que un joven maleducado entre en una tienda, allí estaré yo para controlarle. Ahora debo irme para salvaguardar la paz en el mundo (hace PUFF y desaparece en una voluta de humo verde).

Deidara- Hum… si no puedo conseguir un chupete… al menos conseguiré el vodka.

Deidara se acerca a un bar. Pero no un bar cualquiera…un bar de aeropuerto.

Camarero- ¿Que desea?

Deidara- ¡Una botella de vodka! ¡Una botella de vodka! ¡Hum!

Camarero (le planta dos botellas de vodka)- Venga, que me ha caído usted bien señorita, la segunda se la regalo pero esta noche ¿nos vemos verdad?

Deidara- ¡SOY UN HOMBRE! (Le rompe la segunda botella de vodka en la cabeza y se va corriendo, pues parece ser que se lo ha cargado)

**Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar del aeropuerto…**

Está Itachi solo en medio de la multitud. (**N/A:**Igual que Tom Hanks en la peli de "La Terminal" XDD)

Hombre oscuro (tan oscuro que casi ni se ve)- Hola guapo, ¿te has perdido?

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Hombre Oscuro- Itachi… que nombre más sugerente… ¿Y de dónde eres Itachi?

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Hombre Oscuro- Aaahh, ya veo… eres tímido ¿si? Me gustan los chicos callados y tímidos...

Itachi- …no soy tímido, soy Itachi…y no hablo.

Hombre Oscuro- ¿Y quiénes son tus padres? ¿Estan por aquí?

Kakuzu (aparece de repente y se lleva a Itachi)- ¡No tiene padres! ¡Nació de la bipartición de una estrella de mar! ¡Adiós!

Hombre Oscuro- Tu también me gustas

Kakuzu (empieza a correr con Itachi a rastras)- ¡VAMONOS DE AQUI! X.X

Al poco, Kakuzu e Itachi llegan al baño de la terminal 3.

Líder- Ya era hora…anda Itachi, ¿tú también te habías ido?

Itachi- Yo no hablo soy Itachi.

Kakuzu- Nos hemos topado con un hombre oscuro.

Sasori- ¿Un hombre oscuro? ¿Te refieres a esos de las leyendas que se llevan a gente a lugares aun más oscuros? ¿TE REFIERES A ELLOS?

Kakuzu- Eeerr…no sé.

Sasori- ¡DIOS MIO! ¡LOS RUMORES ERAN CIERTOS! (Se esconde en un baño)

Deidara- Ya he llegado. Solo he comprado vodka, por que una vieja asesina no me dejaba comprar el chupete, hum.

Sasori- ¡Deidara! ¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Deidara! ¡No te bebas el vodka con la mano derecha!

Deidara- Es que no aguanta más la pobre, hum…

Líder- Necesito que colaboréis TODOS… Kakuzu, dame el vaso.

Kakuzu (le da una torre de vasos de plástico)- Toma, pero coge solo uno.

Líder- O.O ¡¿Pero qué has hecho burro? ¿Por qué has cogido todos?

Kakuzu- Es que eran gratis y... nunca se sabe cuando podríamos volver a necesitarlos.

Líder- No creo que llegue ese día… De acuerdo, sujetad a Zetsu (una vez hubieron obedecido su orden cogió la pastillita azul) Muy bien, voy a entrar. (le mete la pastilla y el vaso de agua en la boca…es decir, que Zetsu se traga la pastilla, el agua, el vaso, una mosca que pasaba por ahí y varios millones de átomos de oxigeno)

Zetsu- ¡!

Líder- ¡SUJETADLE FUERTE!

De pronto pasa un hombre y se les queda mirando.

Líder- ¡No es lo que parece!

Hombre- ¡Ah! Jo, ya empezaba a pensar que estabais estudiando la diversidad de las especies de celentéreos…que susto me he llevado.

Kakuzu- Mira que hay gente rara en los aeropuertos.

Tobi- ¡Zetsu-saaaaaaaan! ¿Ya eres bueno otra vez?

Zetsu- Si pero necesito hacer la fotosíntesis o el oxigeno del planeta descenderá por los suelos y yo me quedare sin energía para realizar mis funciones vitales.

Kisame- Te has olvidado de mencionar lo de los iceberg. ¿Es que nadie piensa en los icebergs?

Deidara- Claro que sí, los heladeros, hum.

Líder- ¡Ya basta de chorradas! Quedan 10 minutos para que nos embarquen en el avión, vamos a sentarnos frente al mirador para esperar.

Zetsu- ¡Qué bien! ¡Voy a ver aviones!

Tobi- ¡Voy a ver aviones!

Zetsu- ¡Busca tu propias frases niño!

Tobi-…¿fotosíntesis?

Zetsu (se enfurruña)- Eres un mal chico.

Tobi- ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Se empieza a dar contra los azulejos del baño)

Hombre (aun seguía ahí mirando)- Pero chico, no te pongas así…

Líder- ¡DEJAD DE MONTAR ESTOS NUMERITOS! ¡AHORA MISMO TODOS DETRÁS DE MI! ¡Y NI SE OS OCURRA DESPEGAROS! ¡HE DICHO!

Todos- Siiiiiiii

Al llegar al mirador, todos van corriendo al gran ventanal para ver mejor a los aviones.

Lider- …

Kisame- ¡COMO MOLAAA! (Se queda pensando) pero no mola tanto como la peli de piratas que vi el otro día…como molaba la peli de piratas…

Sasori- ¿Cual será el nuestro?

Deidara (su mano derecha pega un trago de la botella de vodka)- No sé, hum…

Kakuzu- Sera el de Aerolíneas Konoha… Lo sé mas que nada porque no existe otro…

De pronto Deidara pega a Kakuzu una bofetada.

Kakuzu- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Quieres que llame a mi abogado? ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES?

Deidara- ¡Yo no he sido! ¡Hum!

Kakuzu- ¡Mentira!

Deidara- ¡Ha sido Mano derecha! ¡Creo que esta borracha! Hum.

Kakuzu- ¡No te inventes excusas!

Deidara- ¡Que si! ¡Mira! (Enseña su mano derecha, que apesta a vodka)

Mano Derecha- Hip!

PLAF! Mano derecha pega un tortazo a Tobi.

Deidara- Uy…lo siento Tobi, hum.

Tobi- ¡NO! ¡PEGAME MAS! ¡TOBI ES UN MAL CHICO! (Se pone a llorar y a arrancar las butacas para rompérselas en la cabeza)

Líder- Bueno… al menos no ha explotado nuestro avión…

De pronto, detrás de él se ve como el pájaro de Deidara vuela en picado y se estrella contra uno de los aviones de Aerolínea Konoha.

Lider-…mierda

_Continuará..._

_¿Qué pasará con el líder? ¿Se volverá loco o algo parecido? ¿Llegarán a irse de viaje? Quién sabe xD bueno, pondré el otro cap el jueves ¡sayo!_


	6. Depresión en masa

**Capitulo 6: Depresión en masa**

El Lider miraba la catástrofe que acababa de ocurrir a través del mirador.

Kisame- ¡Como molaaa! ¡Fuegos artificiales! No espera…la peli de piratas que vi el otr…

PLAF! Deidara le da una torta.

Kisame- Tu mano derecha me ha pegado T.T

Deidara- No, esta vez he sido yo, hum.

Lider- ¡QUEREIS DEJAR DE HACER EL TONTO! ¿NO OS DAIS CUENTA DE QUE PODRIA SER NUESTRO AVION? ¿ME ESTAIS ESCUCHANDO?

Sasori- ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de beber vodka con la mano derecha!

Deidara- Es que lo necesita, hum.

Zetsu- ¡Lider! ¡Lider! ¿Podemos tener un ventanal como este en la guarida secreta?

Kakuzu- No, que es muy caro. Ya te construiste tu invernadero, no tientes a la suerte.

Itachi- yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Lider (tirándose de los pelos)- ¡UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Deidara- Ala, mirad, si estaba hablando el Lider, hum.

Sasori- ¡Agárrale! ¡Que se va a cortar las venas con una cuchara!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, porque soy Itachi… pero os diré que se descuartizar a la gente usando solo una cuchara y los dientes.

Todos- O.o

Lider- La cuchara…no sirve… no… no…no sirve….(esta esquizofrénico perdido) ¡Zetsu! ¡Vete ahora mismo a la cafetería a por un cuchillo!

Zetsu- Voy

Sasori- ¡No idiota! ¿No ves que se va a suicidar? ¡Deidara! ¡Deja en paz al niño! ¿No ves que no te quiere dar su piruleta?

Zetsu- Pero es que el Lider ha dicho que…

Sasori- ¿Si el Lider dice que te tires por un puente tu lo harías?

Zetsu- Claro, por eso es el Lider (Se va a la cafetería)

Lider- Voy a suicidarme…no aguanto más…no puedo más… me cortare las venas…

Kakuzu- Yo creo que las venas quedan mejor largas.

Tobi (esta al fondo, dándose cabezazos contra una columna)- ¡TOBI MALO! ¡TOBI MALO! ¡TOBI MALO!

Zetsu (vuelve de la cafetería)- ¡Lider! ¡He averiguado algo interesante!

Lider- ¿El qué? (Se tranquiliza un poco)

Zetsu- En la cafetería solo tienen cuchillos de plástico.

Lider- ¡! (Le quita un bolígrafo a un hombre que estaba haciendo sudokus y empieza a pintarrajearse la muñeca con furia)

Deidara- ¡Andaaa! Que bonitoooo.

Kisame- ¡Itachi! ¡Corre ven! ¡Mira que bien pinta el Lider!

Deidara- ¿A que mola, hum?

Itachi (se asoma a mirar)-…...No

Deidara- ¿pero a que pinta bien? ¿hum?

Itachi-…...….Si.

Lider (se le acaba la tinta del boli)- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (Se tira de los pelos)

Hombre dueño del boli- ¡PUES AHORA ME COMPRAS OTRO!

Kakuzu- ¡! (se tira de los pelos)

Sasori- ¡Sujetad al Lider! ¡Deidara! ¡No toques la barandilla!

Deidara- ¡Que chuli! ¡Esta llena de caca! ¡hum!

Mano derecha- ¡Hip! ( Pega a Sasori)

Sasori (con los ojos llorosos)- Deidara… por…¿por qué?

Deidara- ¡Yo no quise hacerlo! ¡Fue Mano derecha que esta borracha, hum!

Sasori- Yo…yo…creí que…éramos amigos… T.T (se le escapan unas lagrimas)

Deidara (se pone a llorar también)- ¡Lo siento mucho Sasoriiiiiiiiiiiii! T.T

Sasori- Yo…en el fondo se que tu no querías hacerlo… no sé cómo he podido dudar de ti…T.T ¡DAME UN ABRAZO DEIDARA!

Deidara- SASOOOOORIIIIIIIII, hum.

Empiezan a correr el uno hacia el otro estilo casa de la pradera y se abrazan tiernamente. Todo ello mientras el Lider se intenta suicidar con un taperwear, Kakuzu grita, Tobi se da cabezazos contra las paredes y Zetsu hace la fotosíntesis.

Gente del Aeropuerto- .

Sasori- Siempre seremos amigos… ¿si?

Deidara- Siempre, siempre, hum…hasta que te mueras.

Sasori- ¿Por qué tengo que morir yo?

Deidara- Por que yo soy inmortal, hum.

Sasori- ¿Y eso por qué?

Deidara- Lo dice la tele.

Sasori- O.O

Deidara- La tele dice que si la gente se ríe mucho vive más tiempo, hum. Como yo me rio mucho y además tengo tres bocas, mi risa se multiplica por tres, con lo cual viviré eternamente.

Sasori-…... ¿Me das una boca?

Deidara- No se… es que las he cogido cariño, hum.

De pronto una voz llama por megafonía.

Megafonía- Atención por favor, los viajeros que tengan como destino la ciudad costera del País de la Conchinchina pueden embarcar en su avión.

Sasori- ¡Ey! ¡Eso es nuestro avión!

Kakuzu- Ya me da todo igual…ojala me atropelle un tren o algo…

Zetsu- ¿Que te pasa? O.o

Kakuzu- Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso…

Kisame- El hombre del boli le ha obligado a pagárselo.

Kakuzu- ¡PERO NO ME LO RECUERDES! ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY EN UN MOMENTO CRITICO? ¡DESCONSIDERADO!

Megafonía- Atención por favor, cuidado con las manchas de chorizo que se extienden por los pasillos.

Todos- O.o

Sasori- Deberíamos irnos ya si no queremos perder el avión… ¡Deidara! ¡No toques la mancha de chorizo!

Deidara- ¡Es que no sé que es! ¿Lo mato?

Sasori- ¡Las manchas de chorizo no pueden morir!

Deidara- Ala… ¿son inmortales como yo? ¿hum?

Sasori- No… no tienen vida.

Deidara (se le llenan los ojos de lagrimones)- o.O... esta, estan ... ¡ESTAN ! (Empieza a llorar sin parar)

Itachi (se le escapa una lagrima, pero la recoge en seguida)- …muertas… (Guarda la lagrima en un frasquito pequeñito con dos gotitas de "agua" en el que pone "Lagrimas de Itachi" )

Kisame- ¿Que es eso?

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Kisame- Ya, ¿pero que es?

Itachi- …. Yo hablo cuando quiero, porque soy Itachi…Una es de la primera vez que me caí de un columpio. Luego queme el columpio, el colegio y un hospital. Otra es de algo personal… (echa un vistazo a su maleta, pensando en su osito de peluche)

Megafonía- Advertimos a los viajeros de la existencia de palomas mensajeras y gamusinos en las proximidades del Aeropuerto y de los posibles accidentes que puedan causar.

Sasori- Anda Itachi, recoge a Tobi y vamos al avión.

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi (agarra a Tobi, que seguía dándose cabezazos contra las paredes)

Sasori- Venga Lider, que ya subimos al avión (se lleva el carro con las maletas)

Lider- Quiero un objeto punzante…. (tira el taperwear, comprendiendo que no puede suicidarse con él)

Al poco rato, se embarcan en el avión.

Sasori- ¡Me pido sentarme con Deidara!

Deidara- ¡Yo me siento contigo! Hum.

Sasori- ¡Bien!

Kisame- ¡Yo me siento con Itachi! Venga Itachi, y así te cuento la peli de piratas que vi el otro día, que no veas como molaba…

Itachi- …Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Kisame- ¡Que bien! ¡Itachi dice que se sienta conmigo!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Deidara- ¿y al Lider con quien le ponemos? ¿hum? Tiene que ser alguien que le anime para que no le incite a suicidarse…hum.

Sasori (mira a Tobi, que se da coscorrones contra las paredes del avión)- Pues le sentamos con Tobi, ya verás que contento se pone.

Zetsu- ¿Y yo?

Sasori- Tu ponte con Kakuzu y le haces esnifar alguna espora para la depresión, que le hace falta. ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de pegar a la gente!

Deidara- ¡Es Mano derecha! ¡No me obedece!

Megafonía- Atención por favor, rogamos a los pasajeros que sienten sus gordos culos en los puñeteros asientos y dejen de hacer el gilipollas porque esta puta mierda de avión va a despegar ya. Que tengan un buen viaje!


	7. Kamikaze

**Capitulo 7: Kamikaze**

Mientras estaban sentados, el piloto les recordaba en 400 idiomas diferentes las normas del avión. Más de un viajero se quedo dormido. Itachi y Kisame estan sentados frente a Sasori y Deidara, Zetsu y Kakuzu en la otra punta del avión y El Lider y Tobi a la derecha de todos.

Deidara- ¡Mira Sasori! ¡El avión se mueve! Hum.

Sasori-Zzz…Zzz…Zzz… ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Deidara- ¡Ya despegamos! Hum.

Zetsu- Oye Kakuzu, me ha dicho Sasori que tienes que esnifar mis esporas de la alegría.

Kakuzu- Déjame.

Zetsu- Pero Sasori…

Kakuzu- ¡Que no! ¡Que estoy depre!

Zetsu (gritando)- ¡SASORII! ¡QUE KAKUZU NO QUIERE HACERLO!

Todos los pasajeros se voltean hacia ellos y les miran mal.

Pasajero Comprensible- Pero hombre, ¿no ves que le hace ilusión? Házselo, no te preocupes por lo que pensaran los demás.

Kakuzu- ÒwÓ ¡Que no era en ese sentido!

Zetsu- Claro que si O.o ¿Por qué mientes? Si mientes irás al infierno…como Pinocho.

Kakuzu- ¡NO SE REFIERE A LAS ESPORAS IDIOTA!

Zetsu- Aaahhh… (se queda con la boca abierta)... Pues no lo entiendo.

Sasori (desde el otro rincón del avión)- ¡KAKUZU! ¡ESNIFATE LAS ESPORAS! ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de darle al vodka!

Deidara- Creo que Mano derecha se esta volviendo alcohólica, hum… mira (coge una revista con la mano derecha, pero se le cae) ya ni siquiera puede agarrar cosas, hum.

Zetsu- Venga Kakuzu hazlo, ya verás como te gusta.

Kakuzu- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! ¡PARECE QUE QUIERAS ACOSTARTE CONMIGO!

Zetsu- O.O Ah bueno, no quería entrar yo en ese tema…creo que no estoy preparado para comprometerme de esa forma…Pero si tú quieres…

Kakuzu- ¡DAME LAS ESPORAS Y CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

Pasajero Comprensible- No tengas vergüenza, hombre. Si a todos nos entra el gusanillo ese alguna vez…además, en estos tiempos que corren la homosexualidad no es un problema…

Zetsu- Que razón tiene…

Kakuzu- ¡QUE YO NO QUIERO ACOSTARME CON ESTE!

Pasajero Comprensible- Bueno…uno de los dos podría cambiarse de género…

Zetsu- Yo estaría dispuesto a afrontarlo, y si prefieres someterte tú a la operación, yo te apoyaría…

Kakuzu- ¡QUE NO QUIERO SEXO CONTIGO! ¡QUE TODO HA SIDO UN MALENTENDIDO! ¡DAME LAS MALDITAS ESPORAS DE LA ALEGRIA Y DEJAME EN PAZ!

Pasajero Comprensible- Pero…

Kakuzu- ¡Y USTED CALLESE!

Zetsu- No sabía que fueras tan vergonzoso…lo que aprende uno en los viajes… (Empieza a soltar esporas)

Kakuzu- ¡A LA SALIDA TE ESPERO! ¡Anda! ¡Colorines! ¡Jijijijijijiji! (Empieza a señalar a todas partes, siguiendo con el dedo algo invisible)

Zetsu- Ya esta Sasori :)

El avión despega… Todo es normal, a excepción de Tobi que no para de darse cabezazos contra lo que sea, el Lider que quiere suicidarse y Kakuzu que ve colores brillantes y enanitos por todas partes.

Tobi- Soy un mal chico…merezco morir…

Lider- Quiero un objeto punzante…

Tobi- ¿Quieres un caramelito?

Lider- ¡NO!

Pasajero Glotón- ¡Yo sí!

Tobi (saca su habitual puñado de caramelos)- ¿De qué lo quieres?

Pasajero Glotón- Mmmm… cogeré uno de cada sabor…

Tobi (le da los caramelos)- Toma

Pasajero Glotón- Eres un buen chico.

Tobi – ¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!

Lider (intenta abrir la ventana para suicidarse, pero se da cuenta de que esta sellada)- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Pasajero Psicólogo- Hola, no he podido evitar oír su grito de angustia y he dicho: Venga, vamos a ayudar a este pobre hombre.

Lider- Métase en sus propios asuntos.

Pasajero Psicólogo- Pues verá usted, aquí donde me ve, soy psicólogo. Usted tiene un serio problema de estrés.

Lider- No me diga…

Pasajero Psicólogo- Pues sí, yo si quiere le puedo regalar esta pelotita estrujable con forma de cabeza de barbie. Es lo mejor para liberarse.

Lider (mira la pelota con interés)- ¿Y eso funciona?

Pasajero Psicólogo- Pues usted pruebe y ya me dirá.

Lider (coge la pelota anti-estrés y empieza a estrujarla)- Me siento...Me siento… relajado… siento una paz interior que jamás había sentido…Mi mano en contacto con el suave material de la pelota me transmite paz, tranquilidad…y hasta siento que me transmite amor… ¡ME LA QUEDO! (Se carga al Pasajero Psicólogo arreándole con Tobi)

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico

Lider- Cierto… eres bueno para usar de bate.

Tobi- Tobi es un buen bate  
><strong><br>En otro lugar del avión…**

Kisame- Oye Itachi…

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Kisame- Ese botón grande y rojo con la personita dibujada… ¿es el de expulsión?

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Kisame- Quiero tocar. (Toca el botón) ¡Mira Itachi! ¡Se ha encendido!

Itachi- Yo no miro, soy Itachi.

Kisame- ¡Como mola! Pero la peli de piratas que vi el otro día molaba mucho más…como molaba la peli de piratas…

Itachi-…

De pronto se acerca a ellos una azafata.

Azafata- Hola, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Azafata- Ah, ya entiendo… quiere unas pastillas para la garganta. (Se mete la mano en un bolsillo en su camisa, tipo canguro, y le da una cajita de Juanola a Itachi)

Kisame- Es…es… ¡ES DORAEMON!

Azafata- O.o ¡¿Disculpe?

Kisame- No ¡tu no! ¡Ese detrás de ti! ¡El que lleva las bombas en el cuerpo!

Doraemon- ¡TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO Y CALLADO O VUELO ESTO POR LOS AIRES!

Sasori- Pero si ya estamos en el aire… ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de morder el posabrazos!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Deidara- ¡Mira Sasori! ¡Un kamikaze!

Doraemon- ¡NO OS REVELEIS! ¡SI ALGUIEN INTENTA ALGO PULSO EL BOTON ROJO! (Enseña su mano, en la cual sostiene un botoncito rojo)

Kakuzu- ¡Jajajaja! ¡!

(**N/A:** Si, esta totalmente drogado XD)

Zetsu- Ahora tienes que estar callado, que el gato amorfo esta hablando.

Kakuzu- (mira a Doraemon) ¿Gatito?

Lider- Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿por que yo? ¿POR QUE YO? ¡AAAAAHHHH! (Saca la pelotita anti-estrés y empieza a estrujarla)

Deidara- ¡Que chanchi! ¡Son bombitas!

Doraemon- ¡Tú! (Señala a Deidara) ¡Por hablar! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Deidara- ¡Mira Sasori! ¡Me ha elegido a mi para salir! ¡Hum!

Sasori- ¡Que guay! ¡Voy a sacar la cámara de video! (Empieza a grabar)

Doraemon (agarra a Deidara, pero como es tan bajito le agarra de la cintura)- ¡Serás mi rehén!

Deidara- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡A ver donde tocas! ¡Hum!

Doraemon- Uy, lo siento…

Deidara (saluda a todos sus compañeros)- ¡Miradme! ¡Miradme! ¡Lider! ¡Mírame! ¡Que no estás mirando! ¡Hum!

Lider (mordiendo la pelotita anti-estrés)- ¡WWWWTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Kakuzu- ¡QUE VIENEN LOS ENANITOS MONTADOS EN SETAS!

Zetsu- O.o

Doraemon- ¡A CALLAR!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Deidara (le pega una torta a Doraemon)- ¡Mano derecha! ¡Compórtate! ¡Hum!

Doraemon- ¿PERO QUE HACES?

Deidara- No fui yo, hum. Es que Mano derecha esta borracha y… (Le enseña a mano derecha, que hace PLOP con los labios)

(**N/A:** Yo lo llamo efecto ventosilla XD, por si a alguno le suena mejor así.)

Doraemon- ¡Quita bicho! (Pega a Mano derecha)

Deidara-… has cometido el mayor error de tu vida, hum.

Mano derecha empieza a ladrar y se tira a morder a Doraemon, que cae al suelo y se revuelve, intentando quitársela de encima.

Doraemon- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡QUITAMELA! ¡QUITAMELA!

Deidara- ¡Y no esta vacunada! ¡Hum!

Mano Derecha- ¡WOFF! ¡WOFF! ¡WOFF! ¡GRRRRRRRRR!

Doraemon (empieza a brillar)- ¿¡QUE HABEIS HECHO! (Implosiona)

Deidara- O.O (con un brazo de Doraemon en la mano derecha).

Mano Derecha- Puf… (escupe el brazo)

Sasori- ¡Deidara! ¡Lo has matado!

Deidara- ¡Ha sido sin querer! Hum…

Azafata- después de este pequeño incidente… ¿quieren que les sirva algo más?

Kisame- ¡Una peli! ¡Una peli! ¡Pero que sea de piratas!

Itachi mira a la azafata con cara de asesinarla si se le ocurre hacer tal cosa.

Azafata- Eeerrr… Es que no tenemos películas de piratas.

Itachi asiente lentamente con la cabeza, satisfecho.

Deidara- Bueno yo me voy, que me he dejado el vodka en mi asiento, hum (va a sentarse).

Kakuzu- Oye Zetsu… (Con voz de borracho)

Zetsu- ¿Si?

Kakuzu- Eres un buen compañero…

Zetsu- Gracias Aunque la verdad es que tu no, pero no se lo digas a Kakuzu.

Kakuzu- Puedes contar con mi silencio.

Zetsu- Que bien

Kakuzu- Zetsu…

Zetsu- ¿Que?

Kakuzu- Eres un buen compañero…

Zetsu- Creo que esto ya lo he vivido… 

_Continuará…_

_Prometo que en compensción por no haber puesto un cap ayer, pondré uno mañana ok? ¡Sayo! xD_


	8. Insinuaciones,perversión y piñas humanas

**Capitulo 8: Insinuaciones, perversión y piñas humanas...**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que el avión despegó. Deidara y Sasori habían montado una partida de cartas, Itachi había decidido estampar a Kisame contra la ventanilla del avión y le había atado al asiento con el cinturón. El Lider no se separaba ni un momento de su pelotita anti-estrés, Tobi estaba tejiendo una almohada de caramelos, Zetsu vegetaba y Kakuzu estaba drogado.

Kakuzu- Zetsu…

Zetsu- Zzz…

Kakuzu- Zetsu…

Zetsu- ¿Eh?

Kakuzu- Tienes un pelo muy bonito.

Zetsu- Ah…pues… gracias. Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo…

Kakuzu- ¿Por qué no me hablas?

Zetsu- Pero si estoy hablando contigo… O.o

Kakuzu- ¿Zetsu? ¿ZETSU? ¡ZETSU! ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Zetsu- Estoy aquí. O.o

Kakuzu- Fiuff… no me des esos sustos…

Zetsu- Perdona, no era mi intención.

Kakuzu- ¡Ay va! ¡Un leprechaunt! ¡Jijiji! (Se levanta de su asiento y se va a perseguir a un leprechaunt invisible) ¿Dónde vas querido leprechaunt? ¿Me vas a guiar hasta la olla de oro que escondes al final del arco iris?

Zetsu- Que solo estoy… (Saca su libro de botánica con ilustraciones) Jejejeje… (cara de pervertido)

**Al mismo tiempo…**

Sasori- ¡Deidara! ¡No hagas trampas!

Deidara- No soy yo, hum… son las cartas, que vienen hacia mí por iniciativa propia.

Sasori- Ah…entonces no pasa nada.

Deidara- Sasori, un tipo me esta mirando, hum.

Sasori- Es lo que ocurre cuando tienes ojos.

Deidara- En serio, me mira raro, hum...

Sasori- ¿Raro en plan Itachi o en plan Lider? (Itachi esta intentando fulminar con la mirada a Kisame, y el Lider reza por que se caiga el avión y mueran todos)

Deidara- Raro en plan pervertido, hum.

Pasajero Pervertido- Hola, preciosa. ¿Nos encontramos dentro de 15 min en los lavabos de señoras?

Deidara- ¡NO! ¡Soy un hombre!

Pasajero Pervertido- Ah... ¿entonces en los lavabos de caballeros?

Sasori- ¡Deja a Deidara! ¡Deidara! ¡Sacate el dedo de la nariz!

Deidara (pringa algo debajo del asiento)- No sabes con quien estás hablando, hum. Si no me dejas en paz te enfrentaras con Mano derecha.

Pasajero Pervertido- Que chica tan directa...

Deidara (mira a Mano derecha)- ¡Mano ataca!

Pasajero Pervertido- ¿Aquí, delante de todos? Ya veo que te gustan las emociones fuertes...

Sasori (pone cara de horror)- ¡DEIDARA! ¡NO LE ESCUCHES! ¡LLENARA TU DEBIL MENTE DE PERVERSION!

Deidara- ¡TECNICA DEL BESO DE VACA! (Le planta al Pasajero Pervertido a Mano derecha, toda babosa y oliendo a vodka, en la cara)

Pasajero Pervertido- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡YA NO PUEDO VIVIR ASI! ¡AAAAHHHH! (Saca un cepillo de dientes y se corta la cabeza con él)

Lider (desde el fondo)- ¡Niños! ¡Dejad de tirar muertos por el avión!

Tobi- Que bien, el Lider esta contento otra vez

Lider- Es que he pensado: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué harán ellos sin mí? Lo he pensado mucho rato… pero no conseguí hallar ninguna respuesta positiva.

Kakuzu (pasa por ahí corriendo y mirando hacia arriba)- ¡Espere señor hipopótamo rosa! ¡Déjeme bailar la macarena con usted!

Lider- A eso me refería…

Deidara- Sasori… quisiste defenderme, hum… T.T

Sasori- No podría soportar que nadie te hiciese daño Deidara T.T

Deidara- Eres un gran amigo, hum T.T

Sasori- Tu también Deidara T.T (Se abrazan) ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de intentar ver mis cartas!

Deidara- ¡No soy yo! ¡Hum! ¡Son ellas las que me miran a mí!

Sasori- Ah, entonces no pasa nada. Venga empecemos otra partida.

Deidara- ¡Reparto yo!

Sasori- ¡Pero no hagas trampas!

Deidara (empieza a seleccionar de la baraja las cartas que le da a Sasori) No, hum.

**Diez minutos después…**

Deidara- Descubramos las cartas, hum (pone sus cartas encima de la bandeja donde estaban jugando) Yo tengo 5 ases, hum. ¿Tú que tienes?

Sasori- Cinco cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh.

Deidara- Entonces gano yo, hum.

Sasori-… Me aburro, siempre pierdo yo…. Vamos a ver al Lider.

Deidara- Vale, pero no sin el vodka.

Mano Derecha- ¡Hip!

¡PLAF! Mano Derecha pega una bofetada a un pasajero que se cruzó por delante.

Sasori- ¡Deidara! ¡Lo has matado! ¡Irás a la cárcel!

Deidara- ¡Yo no fui! ¡Hum! Fue Mano derecha y, además, no fue ella quien lo mató. Lo que pasa es que al caer se clavo el brazo de Doraemon, hum.

Sasori- Ah...Menos mal, que alivio…

Deidara y Sasori se reúnen con Itachi y Kisame.

Kisame (atado con un cinturón y con un calcetín en la boca)- ¡Hmmmmffff! ¡Hmmmmfff!

Deidara- ¡Hola! Hum. ¿Que estáis haciendo?

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi (se mete en la boca una pastilla Juanola)

Sasori- Vamos a ir a ver a los demás, ¿venís?

Itachi-… bueno. (Coge a Kisame y se lo lleva a rastras)

Kisame- ¡Hmmmmffff! ¡Hmmmmmfffff!

Sasori, Deidara, Itachi y Kisame llegan donde Kakuzu y Zetsu.

Sasori- ¡Hola!

Kakuzu- Oigo visiones…

Zetsu (esta pegado a la ventana)- No puedo hablar ahora, estoy haciendo la fotosíntesis.

Itachi (pega a Zetsu en el costado)- ….

Zetsu (se cae y se retuerce de dolor)- Aaaayyyy… mi esporangio….

Sasori- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Itachi?

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Sasori- Vamos a ver… ¿entonces qué puñetas haces tú?

Itachi- Yo hago lo que me da la gana, soy Itachi…y no hablo.

Deidara- mmm…pero podrías cambiarte el nombre por el de ITAXI ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! Hum.

Zetsu- has hecho un chiste fácil… irás al infierno.

Sasori- ¿Pero por qué siempre estas con lo del maldito infierno?

Zetsu- Hidan me lo dijo.

Todos-…

Sasori- ¡Pero no escuches a Hidan! ¡Te quiere convertir a su secta por que eres de mente débil!

Zetsu- No, yo soy de mente fuerte. Mira (le pega a Sasori un cabezazo)

(**N/A:** Con la planta carnívora que lleva en la cabeza…eso debe de doler mucho XD)

Sasori (en el suelo)- No… no me refería a eso…

Zetsu- …

Deidara- Vamos a ver al Lider, ¿os venís?

Zetsu- Vale.

Kakuzu- Oigo voces… en mi cabeza…

Deidara- ¡TIENE UN MONSTRUO DENTRO! ¡A POR EL! (Se tira encima de Kakuzu y Kisame, como es tonto, pues también)

Kisame- ¡Hmmmff!

Kakuzu- Siento una extraña fuerza sobre mi…

Tobi- Tobi es un buen bate (se tira en plancha encima de los demás)

Sasori- ¡Ay va! ¡Una piña! (Se tira encima también)

Zetsu- En realidad Kakuzu no tiene nada dentro… esta hueco. Pero es que me dais envidia. (Se tira encima de la piña) Weeeee

Itachi-… (Salta también) Yo salto cuando quiero, soy Itachi.

Kakuzu- ¡EEEEEHHH! ¡QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO PEDAZO DE ETROMAXOPSOLOBOS!

Todos- O.o

Zetsu- Ya se le ha pasado el efecto de las esporas de la alegría

Deidara- Creo que tengo incrustado algo en las costillas, hum.

Sasori- Es mi pie.

Tobi- Tobi es un buen bate

Kisame- A propósito… como molaba la peli de piratas que vi el otro día…

Sasori- ¿Kisame? ¿Dónde esta el calcetín?

Kisame- Me lo he comido

Después de deshacer la piña decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con el Lider…que le habían dejado solo y no se fiaban mucho.

Lider- Mierda… ¿por que habéis tenido que venir a verme? Con lo a gusto que estaba…

Kisame- ¡Anda! ¡Mirad! ¡Otro botón rojo! (Lo pulsa)

Lider- ¡IDIOTA! ¡Eso es para llamar a las azafatas!

Kakuzu- ¿Has llamado a una azafata? ¿HAS LLAMADO A UNA AZAFATA?

Kisame- No se… O.o

Kakuzu- ¿PERO TU SABES LO QUE TE COBRAN POR CUALQUIER CHORRADA?

Lider- Eeerrrr… Kakuzu… el viaje esta con todos los gastos pagados…Incluidos los del avión

Kakuzu (se queda pensando)- ¡LLAMAD A LAS AZAFATAS!

Lider- Dicen que la gran mayoría de las azafatas esta como un queso… (mirada de pervertido hacia la puerta por donde salen las azafatas.)

Deidara- ¿Gruyere, roquefort, chedar, o cabrales?

Lider-… ¡Que es una forma de hablar!

La puerta de las azafatas se abre. Todos miran expectantes. Se ve la sombra de alguien al otro lado de la puerta. La sombra avanza. Los pasajeros se callan. En algún lugar una mariposa revolotea alrededor de una flor que a su vez es arrancada por una niña. Una bandada de mariposas ataca a la niña y luego se come sus restos. La sombra avanza. Todos se quedan boquiabiertos. La azafata les resultaba muy familiar…

Azafata- ¿PERO QUE?... ¿QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO TODOS AQUÍ?

Todos- O_O 

_Jaja xD hasta aquí nomas, los dejo con la emoción y haber si en sus reviews me dicen quien piensan que es la azafata? Eh? Jaja xD bueno pondré otro cap el miércoles ¡Sayo!_


	9. Me debes tres céntimos

**Capitulo 9: Me debes tres céntimos**

Sasori- Es… es… O_O

Todos- ¡UN AZAFATOOO!

Lider- ¡HIDAN! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?

Kakuzu- ¿No estabas de peregrinaje?

Hidan- Tío, eres una ofensa para mi belleza… pero no podría estar sin ti. Somos como el ying y el yang. Tenemos que complementarnos.

Deidara- ¡Hidan! ¡Ahora yo también soy inmortal, hum!

Hidan- No. Tú eres una burda imitación

Lider- ¡A callar todos! ¡Hidan! ¿Que se supone que haces aquí?

Hidan- Pues resulta que a mitad del camino de Santiago recibí un SMS de Jashin-sama ordenándome ir al corte inglés para provocar un atentado. Pero resulta que cuando llegue allí me sentí muy confundido… mientras aquí era invierno… ¡Allí era primavera! Era una especie de universo paralelo en el cual olía a humanidad y se veía carteles de publicidad hasta en las etiquetas de la ropa. El caso es que informe a Jashin-sama al respecto y se me manifestó y me echó la bronca. Por eso, más tarde me tire de un quinto piso y me corté la pierna con una señal de tráfico, concretamente una de esas de "prohibido adelantar" ¡Ah! Por cierto Kakuzu me la tienes que coser… (Saca la pierna del carrito que llevaba) y luego…

Lider- Abreviando…

Hidan- El caso es que después de hablar con la niña de pelo negro, mechas azules y con un parche en el ojo y de pasar por el bosque de los indios Chuchuliwarikaris y probar su poción mágica para después matarlos a todos…

Lider ¡ABREVIANDO!

Hidan- ¡No puedo abreviar! ¡Mi religión no me lo permite!

Tobi- ¿Quieres un caramelito?

Hidan- ¡Calla bicho! Que estoy hablando yo. Si me interrumpes iras al infierno.

Tobi- …

Hidan- Después de… (se piensa mejor sus palabras, pues el Lider lo mira con cara de asesino)… muchas cosas muy interesantes que me sucedieron y no contaré por seguridad personal, mi dios me dijo: "Hidan, hijo mío, ponte una minifalda y vete a servir gaseosas". Y aquí estoy.

Deidara- Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…

Sasori- Zzz…Zzz…Zzz… ¡Deidara! ¡No muerdas al elefante! Zzz…Zzz…Zzz

Hidan- Pero el trabajo es solo por una semana, hoy ya termino. ¿Y vosotros que hacéis aquí?

Lider (con desgana)- Nos toco el premio ese de las tapas de yogures.

Hidan- ¿Y no me avisasteis? ¡IREIS AL INFIERNO!

Zetsu- no Te preocupes Hidan, yo voy en tu lugar

Hidan- Tu cállate, ensalada andante.

Zetsu-

Hidan- Pues como termino hoy el trabajo, me voy con vosotros. Aun que sea pago una habitación aparte en el hotel.

Kakuzu (se quita los tapones de los oídos)- ¿Ya ha terminado?

Deidara- ¡Kakuzu! ¡Hidan dice que se vine con nosotros!¿ A que es genial? ¿Hum?

Kakuzu- ¿QUEEEEEEE? (Señala a Hidan) ¿"ESO" SE VIENE?

Hidan- ¡Si es que no te puedo ni mirar! ¡ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!

Kakuzu- ¡CONDE DRACULA!

Hidan- … con que quieres pelea ¿eh? ¡Alfiletero!

Kakuzu- ¡Peli- teñido!

Hidan- ¡EDREDON REMENDADO!

Kakuzu- ¡ABURRES A LOS ARBOLES!

Hidan- ¡Y TU HIERES SUS SENTIMIENTOS!

Zetsu- Ey, ey…no metáis a mis parientes en esto… un poco de respeto.

Kakuzu- ¡NARCISISTA!

Hidan- ¡ERES TAN FEO QUE AL NACER TU MADRE TE CONFUNDIO CON UN TUMOR!

Kakuzu- Ahí te has pasado… (le pega un puñetazo a Hidan) ¡La belleza esta en el interior!

Kisame- Di que sí.

Zetsu- Que razón tiene…

Lider- ¡KAKUZU! ¡HIDAN! ¡CADA UNO A UNA ESQUINA A PENSAR EN LO QUE HABEIS HECHO!

Kakuzu- Ha empezado él…

Hidan- Jashin-sama me lo ordenó…

Lider (le pega una colleja a cada uno)- ¡AL RINCOOON!

Sasori- Ay va… de las que pican… ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de tocar el pelo de Hidan!

Deidara- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Es gomina! ¡Hum!

Hidan-….

Hidan y Kakuzu se van cada uno a un rincón del avión

Kisame- ¡QUE NOS PONGAN UNA PELIIIIIII!

Zetsu- Yo voy a vegetar

Kakuzu (desde su rincón)- ¡REFRESCOS GRATIS! ¡YAA!

Hidan- No grites, iras al infierno.

Kakuzu- ¡Déjame! ¡Yo no te hablo!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi. No me copies o te mataré.

Kakuzu- O.O

Itachi- Itachi quiere refrescos gratis. (Mira a una azafata)

Azafata- ¿Desea algo?

Itachi-… Itachi… quiere… refrescos… ¡gratis!

Azafata- Lo siento, pero los refrescos no estan incluidos en el pr…

A la azafata no la da tiempo a decir nada más, Itachi se la carga solo con mirarla.

Lider- Ya podéis ir recogiendo todo lo que vais dejando por el suelo…

Itachi- ….me obligó a hacerlo.

Deidara- Itachi… estas muy hablador, hum…

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi. Mis palabras inundan tu mente sin que yo haga ningún esfuerzo.

Deidara- Ya decía yo…hum.

Sasori- ¡Deidara! ¡Dile a Mano derecha que se aleje de mí!

Deidara (se percata de que Mano derecha ha empezado a sobar a Sasori)- Uy… lo siento Sasori, hum.

Sasori- Al menos mantenla alejada de mí cuando apeste a vodka…

Deidara- ¿Qué dijiste Sasori? ¿Hum?

Sasori- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada importante… ¿ves? Ya se me olvidó

Megafonía- Atención por favor, les anunciamos que estan llegando a su destino… ¡LA MUERTE! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAAA! (Se escucha un golpe) ¡Ouch! Quise decir… esperamos que hayan tenido un feliz vuelo, gracias por volar en Aerolíneas Konoha.

Lider- Bueno… al menos no matasteis a todos los viajeros del avión.

Pasajero Comprensivo- ¡Queremos ver sexo! ¡YA!

Kakuzu- A este me le cargo yo… (Coge al Pasajero Comprensivo y le estampa contra Hidan) ¡Epaaa!

Hidan- ¡HAS TOCADO A UN SERVIDOR DE JASHIN! ¡UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Empieza a cortar en cachitos al Pasajero Comprensivo)

Pasajero Comprensivo- Volveré… (y se muere)

Zetsu- Mmmm… después de vegetar me entra un hambre… (Mira de reojo a un par de pasajeros y les sonríe)

Lider- ¡Aguantad un poquito por favor! ¿Es mucho pedir? ¡ZETSU! ¡SACATE ESO DE LA BOCA!

Zetsu (se esta tragando a un hombre, tipo anaconda)- ¿Mmmff? (Se termina de tragar al hombre) Mi mama me enseño a no hablar con la boca llena

Lider-…

Hidan- lo siento Lider, pero he de completar la misión que Jashin- Sama me encomendó…

Lider- ¿Pero qué…?

Hidan (saca una motosierra y empieza a cortar las cabezas de los pasajeros del avión)- ¡MUAAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJA! ¡SENTID EL AMOR DE JASHIN-SAMMA! ¡BUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA!

Todos- O.O'

Los pasajeros empiezan a correr.

Hidan- ¡No corráis! ¡Que va a ser peor! (Rebaja la cabeza a medio avión)

Zetsu (se pone delante de un niño, protegiéndole)- ¡NOOOO! ¡A este nooooo!

Hidan- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Zetsu (se come al niño)- Tenia hambre

Hidan- jeje… por eso te enseñé lo que hay que hacer para no ir al infierno.

Zetsu- …

Lider-… Si os digo que no matéis a los pasajeros del avión, los matáis. ¡Para algo soy el Lider, joder! ¡Hacedme caso alguna vez!

Tobi- Tobi te hace caso. Tobi es un buen chico

Lider- Eso no me sirve de consuelo…

Hidan- Bueno, ya se murieron todos. Todos menos el piloto y la de megafonía. El piloto porque sino el avión se estrella y la de megafonía por que es una servidora de Jashin-sama.

Zetsu- Que cosas…

Kakuzu- ¡Hidan! ¡Me debes 3 céntimos!

Hidan- ¡Joder! ¿Aún estas con eso?

Kakuzu- Te presté 3 céntimos para pagar 1,03 euros que costaba el autobús. Y aún no me los devolviste.

Hidan (se saca 3 céntimos del bolsillo)- ¡Toma y cierra la boca de una vez!

Kakuzu- ¡NO! ¡También tienes que pagarme los intereses de todo este tiempo! ¡El precio se ha incrementado 30 céntimos!

Hidan- ¡QUE NOO! ¡Que te quedes tus malditos 3 céntimos y me dejes de rayar! Además, debo hacer mi ritual, después de matar gente debo consagrarme a Jashin-sama. Bueno, voy a quitarme esta ropa y me pongo la mía, que es mas fashion.

**30 minutos después**

Megafonía - Atención por favor. Vamos a aterrizar…. Bueno, nosotros no, aterrizara el avión. Si tuviésemos alas entonces aterrizaríamos nosotros, pero si tuviésemos alas seriamos pájaros y no estaríamos volando en avión, sería una gran tontería ¿verdad? ¡Jajaja!

Todos- o.o

Hidan (con su arma clavada en el cuerpo)- ¡Aun no podemos aterrizar! ¡No he terminado mi ritual!

Lider- ¡Lo terminas sentado!

Hidan- ¿QUE? ¡ESO ES UNA HEREGIA COMO UNA CATEDRAL!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Hidan- ¡Anda! ¡Si es Itachi! No te había visto ¿Sigues enfadado por que use tu antiguo osito de peluche para practicar mis rituales? Creí que ya guardaste esa lágrima en tu maldito frasco…

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi. Itachi te odia

Lider- ¡Sentaos que ya aterrizamos!

El avión empieza a moverse. Todos (hasta Hidan) se sientan.

Kisame- Oye Hidan, no veas como molaba la peli de piratas que vi el otro día. A ver si te la cuento.

Hidan- No hablo con peces. Si lo hago, iré al infierno.

Kisame-

Deidara- ¡Mirad! ¡Ya llegamos al aeropuerto! ¡Hum!

Sasori- El avión esta aterrizando.

Deidara- ¡No! ¡El avión no está aterrizando! ¡Es el aeropuerto, que se acerca a nosotros! ¡Hum!

Sasori- Es otra forma de verlo…

**Cinco minutos después…**

Bajan todos del avión y recogen sus maletas

Lider- Ahora tenemos que salir del maldito aeropuerto y buscar nuestro hotel. Dejaremos allí las maletas y buscaremos un buen sitio para comer.

Kakuzu- Que sea barato.

Zetsu- Yo quiero ir a la playa

Tobi- Tobi quiere ir a la playa

Zetsu- ¡Tobi cállate ya! ¡Pareces mi eco!

Tobi- Eco…ecooo…ecoooooo

Jajaja este si me dio risa xD... Bueno ojala que a ustedes les guste también mi querido público ¡Byeeee!


	10. La Re Ostia

_Gomenasai! TTwTT me olvidé de subir la conti ayer u.u pero bueno, aquí está. Pero tengo una explicación para todo esto ;D es que ayer me quedé enviciada viendo nuevamente un anime que me gusta mucho y tiene mis tres géneros favoritos: "Romance, Comedia y fantasía" y el anime es... ¡Kamichama Karin! raro nombre lo sé u.u pero es muy bueno xD aunque a la vez la trama es un poco rara o.o_

**Capitulo 10: La Re-Ostia**

Tras desembarcar del avión, los 9 personajillos de Akatsuki salieron del aeropuerto. Justo a la salida, había un tío con una pancarta.

Kisame- ¡Mirad! ¡Un tío con una pancarta!

Tobi (leyendo la pancarta)- Queremos mejores salarios…

Kisame- ¡No! ¡Esa no! ¡La otra!

Tobi (leyendo la otra pancarta)- Tengo mujer e hijos, hago lo que sea por dinero.

Kisame- ¡Que no! ¡Esa otra de allí!

Tobi- Muestras de pintauñas gratis.

Kisame- ¡No esa no!

Itachi-… ahora vengo, porque soy Itachi.

Lider- ¿A dónde vas Itachi?

Itachi- Yo voy adonde me da la gana, soy Itachi.

Kakuzu- Yo también vengo ahora… (se va con Itachi)

Itachi y Kakuzu se acercan a la chica con la pancarta de " Muestras de pintauñas gratis"

Chica Petarda- ¡Hola! Buenos días, ¿os puedo ayudar en algo?

Kakuzu- (señala a los pintauñas) ¿Son gratis?

Chica Petarda- Si Pero no te los puedes llevar, son solo para probarlos.

Kakuzu- Mmmm… pero es gratis ¿no?

Chica Petarda- Si.

Itachi- Itachi quiere pintauñas.

Chica Petarda- Uy, pues te quedaría divino y realzaría tu atractivo natural este que tengo aquí (coge un pintauñas morado y se lo enseña a Itachi). Además las arrugas te desaparecen, te hace más joven, te blanquea los dientes, hace tu pelo más brillante, oculta las imperfecciones, es peligroso para el medio ambiente, no es biodegradable, contamina el océano, causa inundaciones, es inflamable y no es compatible con Windows.

Itachi-… Itachi quiere pintauñas (le da una mano a la Chica Petarda)

Chica Petarda (saca los chismes de manicura y empieza a pintarle las uñas a Itachi)

Lider (se acerca al puesto junto con los demás)- ¿Itachi? ¿Que estás haciendo?

Itachi-… Itachi quiere pintauñas.

Deidara- ¡Pintauñas! ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Hum!

Lider- ¡NO! Nos vamos YA al hotel.

Deidara- ¡Joooo! ¿Por qué Itachi puede y yo no? ¿Hum?

Chica Petarda- Uy, por mi no hay problema. A todos os sentaría divino este pintauñas. Es de la marca "La re-ostia", inventora de las zapatillas pluviales piramidales electromagnéticas termodinámicas y un sin fin de inventos más.

Sasori- Errr… me he perdido… ¿zapatillas qué?

Chica Petarda (acaba con una mano de Itachi y empieza con la otra)- Zapatillas pluviales piramidales electromagnéticas termodinámicas. Son pluviales porque si empieza a llover no te mojas. Son piramidales porque te permiten subir por pirámides sin caerte. Son electromagnéticas por que ejercen una fuerza de imantación que no deja que te caigas, aumentando así también la efectividad de la función piramidal. Y son termodinámicas por que son de temperatura regulable (empieza a pintar a Itachi las uñas de los pies)

Sasori- o.o Suena bien.

Kakuzu- ¿Pero son gratis?

Chica Petarda- Claro que no, pero puedo consultarlo con mi superior. Bueno majo, ya estas pintadito.

Itachi (se mira su "nuevo" color de uñas)- …A Itachi le gusta.

Lider- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Deidara- ¡Nooo! ¡Yo también quiero!

Kakuzu- Si es gratis yo también.

Zetsu (con los morros llenos de pintauñas)- Ta rico

Tobi- ¿Queréis un caramelito?

Hidan- Mi religión no me permite comer caramelos. Mi médico tampoco.

Kisame- Yo si no es biodegadisftwable, no lo quiero.

Tobi- Tobi no quiere pintauñas… Tobi quiere caramelito (se come un caramelo)

Lider- ¡Haced lo que os dé la gana! ¡Total, siempre lo hacéis! ¡Pero no hagamos esperar al hombre de la pancarta! (Señala a un hombre con una pancarta)

Tobi (lee la pancarta)- Sexo barato.

Todos- O.O

Deidara- Pervertido…hum.

Lider- ¡ESA PANCARTA NO! ¡LA DE AL LADO!

Tobi (lee la pancarta)- Aquí los ganadores del concurso danone.

Deidara (le da la mano a la Chica Petarda)- Ya, ya… excusas, hum…

Lider- …

Chica Petarda (coge la mano derecha de Deidara)- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿QUE ES ESTO?

Deidara- Mano derecha, hum.

Chica Petarda- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Empieza a chillar como una loca, se la hincha la cabeza y explota)

Sasori- ¡Deidara! ¡La has matado! ¡Ahora sí que iras a la cárcel!

Deidara- ¡Yo no fui! ¡Se suicido ella sola! ¡Hum!

Sasori- Ah, entonces sin problemas.

Hidan- ¡Que bien! ¡Sangre!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Lider- Estaréis contentos… Ala, vámonos.

Deidara- Yo quería pintauñas… ¡oh! ¡Cogeré un frasquito! Hum (va a coger un frasco de pintauñas, pero se percata de que ya no quedan) ¿Donde estan?

Kakuzu (se mete los pintauñas en la maleta)- Si quieres yo te vendo alguno.

Deidara- …

Lider- Luego, ahora vámonos.

Se van con el señor de la pancarta.

PancartaMan- Hola, soy PancartaMan. Os guiare hasta vuestro hotel, afortunados ganadores (coge serpentinas y se las tira a todos) ¡CON ENERGIAAAAAA!

Lider-…

**10 Minutos después…**

PancartaMan- ¡Y aquí estamos! ¡Turururuuuuu!

Tobi- Que majo

PancartaMan- Pues nada, me autodestruiré en 3 segundos… ¡CON ENERGIAAAA! (Explota)

Deidara- ¡QUE GUAAAY! ¡ARTE! ¡HUM!

Sasori- Que majo PancartaMan… ¡Deidara! ¡No toques sus restos!

Lider- Ese es nuestro hotel (señala a un gran edificio llamado Hotel Esternocleidomastoideo) Vaya nombrecito… bueno, al menos es de 3 estrellas…

Deidara- Es un nombre supercalifragilístico

Tobi- ¡Tobi quiere entrar! Tobi es un buen chico :)

Hidan- Tu cállate tonto.

Tobi- Los tontos molan, por eso en todos los pueblos hay uno.

Zetsu- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Tobi- El enanito que vive en mi cabeza

Zetsu- O.o ¿Y qué más te dice el enanito?

Tobi- Me dice que queme cosas y me da caramelitos

Todos- O.O

Kisame- Me da miedo…

Lider- Basta ya. Vamos al hotel a aclarar todo con el recepcionista, dejamos las maletas y nos vamos a comer.

Zetsu- Tengo hambre…

**Entran al hotel…**

Recepcionista- Good morning, ¿sois los ganadores del concurso danone?

Lider- Por desgracia… (Enseña la carta del premio)

Recepcionista- Muy bien, bienvenu au nostre hotel "Esternocleidomastoideo", por aquí per favore.

Sasori- Este tío cambia de acento cada dos segundos O.o

Recepcionista (saca 4 llaves)- ¡Voila! The llaves of the rooms.

Lider (coge las llaves)- Eeerr… debe de haber un error… solo hay 4 llaves.

Recepcionista- Nununu. Solo cuatro habitaciones, lo pone in the carta.

Deidara- ¡Me pido con Sasori! ¡Hum!

Sasori- ¡Me pido con Deidara! ¡Deidara! ¡No muerdas las llaves!

Kisame- ¡Ay! Pues yo con Itachi, y así le cuento la peli de piratas que vi el otro día, que no veáis como molaba

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Zetsu- A mi me da igual

Lider- Mmmm… Kakuzu y Hidan no puede estar juntos… así que Zetsu, tú con Kakuzu.

Kakuzu- Vaya mierrrrrrrrda.

Lider- Yo dormiré en otro cuarto con Tobi y Hidan. Que hay que tenerlos controlados.

Deidara- Seguro que vais a… ¿dormir? ¿Hum?

Lider- ¡DEJA DE DECIR LAS COSAS CON ESE TONO!

Deidara- Es que es el que… tengo, hum.

Lider (sin hacer caso)- Veamos… Itachi y Kisame, vosotros la 64.

Kisame- Un seis y un cuatro la cara de tu retrato

Itachi-…

Lider- Sasori y Deidara, vosotros tendréis la habitación 65.

Sasori (coge la llave)- De acuerdo.

Lider- Zetsu y Kakuzu, la 66

Zetsu- Mejor la llave la guardo yo que tú la vendes.

Kakuzu- No la vendería… ganaría muy poco con ella. La fundiría y haría pulseras que luego vendería a precio súper híper mega cósmico.

Lider- Hidan, Tobi y yo la habitación 67.

Tobi- Chanchi

Hidan- Antes de entrar a la habitación tengo que hacer un ritual sagrado.

Recepcionista- ¡Presto presto! (Acento argentino) Mas, me tenés que pagar un depósito de posibles daños a las instalaciones, ¿capicci?

Kakuzu- ¿QUE? ¡DIJERON QUE ERA GRATIS! ¿DONDE ESTA LA HOJA DE RECLAMACIONES?

Lider- Eeerr… Kakuzu… el depósito nos lo devolverá cuando salgamos del hotel…

Kakuzu-… (se saca unos billetes del bolsillo)- ¡Los tengo contados! ¡Y marcados!

Todos-o.o (ponen también su parte)

Lider- bueno, pues ahora vamos a nuestros cuartos a dejar las maletas. Espero que no montéis alboroto y…

Deidara- ¡CORRE SASORI! ¡A VER QUIEN LLEGA PRIMERO! ¡HUM!

Zetsu- ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

Se van todos corriendo como caballos y dejan al Lider en medio de la recepción, solito.

Lider (saca la pelotita anti-estrés y la estruja hasta límites insospechados) -

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo 10 jeje bueno… ¡Sayo! bueno... creo que merecen una recompensa por haberlos hecho esperar desde ayer así que publicaré un cap que sigue, aunque es un poco cortito u.u bueno ahora sí ¡Sayo! xD_


	11. La Técnica Fotosintética

_Bueno aquí esta el otro cap que prometí aunque sí es extremadamente corto! xD_

**Capitulo11: La técnica fotosintética**

El Lider sube por las escaleras, aun con la pelotita anti-estrés en la mano.

Lider- joder… ¿estas escaleras no se acaban o qué? ¿Como habrán subido ellos? Espero que no hayan tomado el ascensor, que estaba roto…

Gritos- ¡SOCORROOOOOOOO! ¡ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS EN EL ASCENSOOOR!

Lider (se acerca al ascensor)- ¿PERO A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE METERSE AL ASCENSOR CUANDO TIENE UN CARTEL BIEN GRANDE DE "AVERIADO"?

**En el interior del ascensor…**

Deidara- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Sasori- ¡DEIDARA! ¡DEJA DE DARTE CABEZAZOS CONTRA LA PUERTA!

Kakuzu- ¡No! ¡Déjale! A ver si con suerte se la carga.

Sasori- ¡Pero se va a hacer daño! ¿Es que no tienes corazón?

Kakuzu- Claro que si, cinco. Si quieres te vendo alguno.

Sasori- No, gracias…o.o

Kisame- Si queréis, para pasar el tiempo, os cuento la peli de piratas que vi el otro día, que no veáis como molaba…

Todos- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Kisame- Vosotros os lo perdéis…

Hidan- Vaya mierda… la primera vez que me quedo encerrado en un ascensor y esta el bicho ese dentro…(señala a Kakuzu)

Kakuzu- ¡Habla chucho que no te escucho!

Hidan- Si no me escuchas iras al infierno.

Kakuzu (se tapa los oídos)- ¡LALALALALALA!

Hidan- ¡WAAAAAGGGHHHH! ¡ESCUCHAME!

Tobi- Yo si quieres te escucho ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Hidan- No tengo nada que hablar contigo (saca un peine y se pone a peinarse)

Tobi- Entonces hablo con Zetsu-san…

Zetsu (se encierra en su capullo)- ¡NO! ¡A mi déjame en paz!

Tobi- (se come un caramelito)

Lider (desde el otro lado)- ¡SOIS UNOS BURROS! ¡No hagáis nada! ¡Voy a avisar a alguien!

Kisame- ¿Y si no viene nadie y nos quedamos aquí encerrados para siempre?

Deidara- No viviremos tanto tiempo… solo hasta que se nos acabe el oxigeno, hum.

Kakuzu-… (Forma una barrera con los brazos) Alejaos de mi oxigeno.

Sasori- ¡No habléis! ¡Si lo hacéis gastaremos oxigeno de manera innecesaria!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi

Sasori- ¿Veis? Itachi quiere colaborar.

Kisame- Con lo hablador que ha sido el siempre… que detalle por su parte.

Hidan- A mí nadie me manda callar ¡NADIE!

Zetsu- ¡Esperad! ¡Nadie morirá en este ascensor! ¡No mientras yo esté aquí! ¡TECNICA FOTOSINTETICA! (Empieza a producir oxigeno)

Deidara- Ahora sí que se respira aire puro, hum.

Sasori- Pero estamos demasiado apretados X.X

Kisame- Jeje ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se tirase un pedo ahora mismo?

Todos-O.O ¡!  
><strong><br>En la recepción…**

Lider- ¡Que los muy estúpidos han subido por el ascensor y se han quedado encerrados!

Recepcionista- I'm sorry seniore, mi no ser mecánico.

Lider- ¡Pues llame a uno!

Recepcionista- Ok. I'm going to buscar el número… (saca una "Biblia Telefónica")

Lider- o.o

**En el ascensor…**

Estan todos alrededor de Zetsu respirando a bocanadas, como los peces

Zetsu- ¡Dejadme respirar un poco a mi también!

Tobi- Tobi ya no respira más (segundos después…) Tobi se ahoga

Hidan- ¡Joder, que ya es la hora de mi ritual!

Deidara- Tengo mocos., hum.

Sasori- ¿Alguien tiene un klinex?

Zetsu- Sería el colmo que yo tuviese algún producto de procedencia vegetal ¿no?

Kakuzu- Yo tengo, si quieres te los vendo baratos.

Deidara- ¡Pero dame uno! ¡Hum!

Kakuzu- A mí el mundo no me regala nada, y yo no regalo nada al mundo.

Kisame- Pobrecillo… tuviste una infancia traumática, ¿a que si?

Kakuzu- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pasara a mí en mi infancia?

Kisame- No te preocupes, sé que es duro…yo también tuve una infancia traumática.

Deidara- Quien más ha tenido una infancia traumática, ¿hum?

Todos levantan la mano.

Sasori- Oye, pues como vamos a quedarnos aquí encerrados mucho tiempo podríamos hablar de nuestra infancia…

Hidan- Pero yo no empiezo… que tengo que coger confianza.

Kakuzu- Que empiece Kisame, así aprendo como se hace.

Kisame- ¿Yo? Bueno… a mí me da vergüenza hablar en público…

Zetsu- A mi también, pero mejor tu que yo

Kisame- Va, venga, pues empiezo yo…

_Jajaja me muero por ver el trauma de Kisame, ¡hum!Pero bueno, lo verán en la próxima conti xD y lo sé u.u está corto, ¡pero qué se puede hacer! ¿no? Jaja ¡sayo!_


	12. Kisame's trauma

_Bueno aquí va uno de los primeros traumas infantiles… ¡El de Kisame! ¡Weee!_

**Capitulo 12: Kisame's Trauma (N/A: **traducción: el trauma de Kisame. Eso es para los que no saben english xD**)**

Todos se acomodan como pueden para escuchar a Kisame.

Kisame- Es la primera vez que alguien me escucha de verdad… me da no se qué…

Itachi- Itachi no escucha… y no habla.

Sasori- Tu empieza a hablar y ya si eso nos dormimos.

Kisame- Venga, va…Todo sucedió cuando yo tenía 6 años…

**Kisame's Trauma...by Kisame**

Se ve a un Mini-Kisame corriendo por una calle submarina.

Kisame- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Mamá de Kisame- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Kisame- ¡Me he enterado de que la Atlántida existe!

Mamá de Kisame- Pues claro hijo… es donde vivimos…que cosas tienes…

Kisame- ¡Ala!…pues si vivimos en la Atlántida… ¿somos sirenas?

Mamá de Kisame- Anda, vete a jugar con tus amigos.

Kisame- Si no tengo amigos.

Mamá de Kisame- Aiinns….

Kisame- Oye mami… ¿cómo era papa?

Mamá de Kisame- Tú eras muy pequeño cuando desapareció… era un Tiburón muy guapo, azul, con un parche pirata…

Kisame- Como molan las pelis de piratas… ¿Y qué le pasó a papa?

Mamá de Kisame- Un día se fue a comprar tabaco al bar del Manolo… y nunca más volví a saber nada de él. Desde entonces he tenido que trabajar como asistenta en la casa de Bob Esponja para mantenernos…

Kisame- ¿Y cómo puedes mantener esta familia con el sueldo que ganas?

Mamá de Kisame- Eeeeerrr…etto... Bob Esponja paga muy bien.

Kisame- Oye mami… ¿por qué papá se fue a comprar tabaco si bajo el agua no se puede encender fuego?

Mamá de Kisame- Le gustaba comerse los cigarrillos…

Kisame- Mami… te prometo que yo nunca, nunca comeré cigarrillos… solo cuando me pase algo impactante.

Mamá de Kisame- Así me gusta, que seas un niño sano.

Kisame- Oye mamá… ¿Le pones los cuernos a papa con Bob Esponja?

Mamá de Kisame- ¡Niño! ¡YA DEJA DE JODER Y VETE A JUGAR ON LA PELOTA!

Kisame- ¿Pero lo haces?

Mamá de Kisame- Eeerrr… eeem... ¡no! Además, si lo hiciera no le estaría poniendo los cuernos a tu padre.

Kisame- ¿Por qué no?

Mamá de Kisame- Porque debe de estar muerto…

Kisame- Ah, ¡que chuli! ¿Y cuando vuelve?

Mamá de Kisame- ¡MUERTO! ¡MUERTO! ¡FALLECIDO! ¡DEAD! ¡K.O.! ¡NADANDO CON LOS PECES MUERTOS!

Kisame- Mamá… tengo el presentimiento de que intentas decirme algo importante…

Mamá de Kisame- ¡Que tu padre esta en el cielo, coño!

Kisame-… ¡! (se coge un berrinche)

Mamá de Kisame- Ala, vete a jugar por ahí. Que hoy viene Bob Esponja a cenar.

Kisame (se seca las lagrimas)- ¿Y a qué hora vuelvo?

Mamá de Kisame- No sé, mejor no vuelvas. Conoce el mundo, haz lo que quieras.

Kisame- ¡Ah! ¡Pues voy a ver si me cogen en Akatsuki! Que estaban haciendo un casting.

Mamá de Kisame- Si, si… ala corre.

Kisame- Mamá… te prometo que volveré cuando haya encontrado a papá

Mamá de Kisame- ¡Que esta muerto!

Kisame- Pues encontrare su cadáver. Ale, ¡adiós mami! (Se va por la puerta)

Mamá de Kisame- Estos críos… ¡anda! ¡Voy a encender velitas! Que aquí bajo el agua deben relucir estupendamente…

Kisame (dando un paseo por el vecindario se encuentra a una langosta)- ¡Anda! ¡La Pepa! ¡Hola!

La Pepa- ¡Hola pequeñín! (Se ajusta las gafas) Mírale a él… que mono (le estruja los mofletes con las pinzas) Ayyyy ¡que ricura de niño!

Kisame- Pepa me haces pupita

La Pepa- Ay hijo mío, perdona… es todo por culpa de los ponchos de lana…

Kisame- ¿Que han hecho los ponchos de lana?

La Pepa- No estoy segura, pero creo que estan tramando algo…

Kisame- Ah bueno, pues nada, yo me he cogido hoy un trauma porque me he enterado de que mi padre esta muerto.

La Pepa- Oh, pobrecillo… anda vente a mi casa que te hago un chocolate.

Kisame- Pero en el mar no se puede cocinar O.o

La Pepa- ¿Entonces qué desayuno yo todas las mañanas?

Kisame- Eso lo sabrá usted, pero el aliento le huele a mierda.

La Pepa- ¡Tonterías! Bueno, ¿y que haces por aquí?

Kisame- Voy a ver si me cogen en Akatsuki, que quiero ser criminal y buscar a mi papá, como Marco.

La Pepa- ¿Pero Marco no buscaba a su mono Amelio?

Kisame- ¡Ala! No me diga…...

La Pepa- Si, si… que al final de la serie se daba cuenta de que lo había tenido todo el rato en el hombro.

Kisame- Que niño mas despistado

La Pepa- No como tu, cielo. ¡Anda! vete a jugar. Voy a hacer torrejas.

Kisame- ¡Adiós Pepa! ¡Volveré a verte cuando encuentre a mi papá!

La Pepa- ¿Pero no estaba muerto?

Kisame- Pues traigo su cadáver.

La Pepa- Bueno, bueno. ¡Pero come bien! ¡Que quiero verte grande y fuerte!

Kisame- ¡Siii!

La Pepa- ¡Y no hables con extraños!

Kisame- ¡Valeee!

La Pepa- Si algún extraño se te acerca, te agarras corriendo a la primera persona que veas y actúas como si fuera tu padre/madre.

Kisame- Valeee.

La Pepa- ¡Adiós, cielo!

Kisame- ¡Adiós, Pepa!

De pronto se ve a un Mini-Kakuzu vestido con un traje de bucear.

Kakuzu- Hola.

Kisame-Hola.

Kakuzu- ¿Te interesa un reloj?

Kisame- Wooooah ¡que guay! ¿Me lo regalas?

Kakuzu- No idiota, te lo vendo.

Kisame- Pero no tengo dinero... si quieres te lo cambio por algo.

Kakuzu- Mmm... ¿Qué puedes tener tu que me interese?

Kisame- Pues tengo este tenedor sacaojos de pulsera de la marca "La Re-Ostia"

Kakuzu- Mmm... ¿oye, es autentico? Que tengo 6 años, bueno en realidad tengo más pero eso es otro cuento de corazones y transplantes... pero no soy tonto.

Kisame- No, si se te ve muy espabilado... pero yo creo que es de verdad. ¿Entonces me cambias el reloj?

Kakuzu- Psche... te lo cambio por el tenedor y ese amuleto de pata de conejo que llevas ahí.

Kisame- No es una pata de conejo, es de estrella de mar.

Kakuzu (le da el reloj)- Mejor me lo pones. Ala, pásame el tenedor sacaojos de pulsera y el amuleto de estrella de mar.

Kisame (se lo da)- ¡Wee! ¡Que chuli! Oye... no funciona...

Kakuzu- Es que no es de agua, pero es culpa tuya por haberlo sumergido. A mí no me reclames.

Kisame- Ah bueno... que torpe soy... pues nada, ¡adiós amiguito!

Kakuzu- No soy tu amigo.

**Fin de Kisame Story…**

Kisame- Y desde entonces no como galletas.

Kakuzu- ¿Eso que tendrá que ver?

Sasori- Oye... ¿y que pintaba Kakuzu en tu historia?

Kisame- Así son los hechos y así os los he contado.

Deidara- Jo Kisame… no pensé que nunca hubieses conocido a tu papa…

Hidan- ¡Bastardo! ¡Iras al infierno!

Kisame- Ojala encuentre a mi papá… Vivo o en sopa…

Zetsu- Ahora me siento culpable por comer sopa de aletas de tiburón… (se seca las lágrimas)

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico (se come un caramelo) ¿Queréis?

Kisame- Venga, yo quiero uno de menta para despejarme.

Sasori- ¿Quién va ahora?

Itachi- Yo no hablo soy Itachi.

Tobi- ¡Se me ocurrió un juego! Como Kisame ha contado ya su historia, que elija al que quiera que sea el siguiente

Kakuzu- Por mí bien, pero que no me elija a mí. Que yo aun tengo que coger confianza.

**Mientras tanto…**

Lider- ¡Que no quiero un jardinero! ¡Que quiero un mecánico! ¡ME-CA-NI-CO!

Recepcionista- ¡Tutti fruti! GAR-DE-NER….JAR-DI-NE-RO

Lider- ¿SE PUEDE SABER COMO VA UN JARDINERO A SACAR A MIS SUBORDINADOS DE UN ASCENSOR?

Recepcionista- A mi no me pregunte piccolo seniore, yo soy recepcionista.

Lider (pelotita anti-estrés en mano)- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**En el ascensor…**

Kisame- Elijo a… a… a... ¡Zetsu!

Zetsu- ¡Ala que guay! ¿Qué he ganado?

Deidara- te toca a ti contar tu trauma infantil, hum.

Zetsu- Ah, vale…en ese caso empezaré

_Continuará…_

_Y ese fue el trauma de Kisame, no se olviden de dejar reviews ;D_


	13. Zetsu's trauma

**Capitulo 13: Zetsu's Trauma**

Todos escuchan atentamente a Zetsu, que sigue produciendo oxígeno.

Zetsu- Mmm… veamos… yo también tenía 6 años cuando ocurrió todo…

**Zetsu's Trauma... by Zetsu**

Se ve a un Mini-Zetsu de 6 años mirando a unos niños de la misma edad jugar al futbol.

Zetsu- Oi, ¿puedo jugar?

Niño Cabrón 1- ¡Quita bicho-raro!

Zetsu- ¿Un bicho? ¿DONDE?

Niño Cabrón 2- Se refiere a ti niño-planta.

Zetsu- o.o ¿Entonces no puedo jugar?

Niños Cabrones (todos juntos)- ¡NO!

Zetsu- ¿Por qué no? ¿Me margináis por ser más alto que vosotros?

Niño Cabrón 1- Tú eres tonto…

Zetsu- Mi mamá dice que tonto es el que hace tonterías.

Niño Cabrón 2- Que no lo pillas… que no queremos ir con alguien que hace la fotosíntesis y que encima tiene doble personalidad…

Zetsu- ¿Por qué no?

Niño Cabrón 2- Por que es raro O.o

Zetsu- ¡Pero yo quiero jugar!

Zetsu2- Yo también quiero jugar. Y matar gente.

(**N/A:** Si a la doble personalidad de Zetsu la llamare Zetsu2 XD reclamaciones en los comentarios XD)

Niño Cabrón 3- Mi mamá dice que eres raro y que no juegue contigo.

Zetsu- Mi mamá dice que la vida es como una caja de bombones… nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar.

Zetsu2- ¿Queréis ser mis amigos?

Los niños cabrones se reúnen en asamblea.

Niño Cabrón 1- Si le decimos que sí, nos dejara en paz…

Niño Cabrón 2- Vale.

Niño Cabrón 3- Que niños más cabrones somos…

Zetsu2- ¿Queréis ser mis amigos?

Niño Cabrón 1- ¡Sí!

Zetsu2- Yo me como a mis amigos

Niños Cabrones- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Zetsu se come a todos los niños que jugaban al futbol y a dos chicos que jugaban a las canicas.

Zetsu- ¿Por qué comemos gente?

Zetsu2- A veces el Bien se confunde con el Mal… por eso hay que comer personas.

Zetsu- Es una buena teoría… ¿nos vamos a casa?

Zetsu2- Pero camina tú, que yo voy a vegetar.

Zetsu- Vaaaale…

Zetsu llega a su casa...

Zetsu- ¡Mami! ¡Ya llegue!

Mamá de de Zetsu- ¡Hola! ¿Te has traído hoy algún amiguito a cenar?

Zetsu- Mami…es que nadie quiere ser mi amigo…

Papá de Zetsu- ¡Haberles dado una palizota, hijo!

Mamá de Zetsu- ¡Ay mi niño! ¡No dejes que te digan que eres diferente solo por que lleves una planta carnívora en la cabeza!

Zetsu- Hoy un niño con un calcetín de cada color se ha reído de mí por tener el pelo verde.

Papá de Zetsu- ¡Pues tendrías que haber reído tú de él!

Zetsu- Lo hice… pero la profe me castigó

Mamá de Zetsu- Escúchame, Zetsu…no dejes que nadie te diga que eres diferente. ¿Me oyes? Tienes las mismas oportunidades que los demás niños.

(**N/A:** Diálogo made in Forrest Gump XD)

Zetsu- Vale mami.

Mamá de Zetsu- Y a ver cuando traes a un amiguito a cenar.

Papá de Zetsu- Mejor tráete a una amiguita, no me salgas rarito.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Madre de Zetsu- ¡Corre hijo! ¡Que se te va el bus!

Zetsu (sale de un tiesto)- ¡Voy mami! (Se empieza a lavar los dientes)

Mamá de Zetsu- ¡Ay! ¡No te me vayas sin desayunar!

Papá de Zetsu (lo agarra de un pie y se lo lleva al vuelo)- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Corre, corre!

Mamá de Zetsu- ¡Ay! ¡Que se te olvida la merienda! (coge una bolsa y se la mete a Zetsu en la mochila)

Papá de Zetsu- ¡QUE SE VA EL BUS! (Tira a Zetsu como a una jabalina con la suerte de que choca contra el cristal del bus, lo rompe y cae dentro)

Conductora - ¿Quién eres tú?

Zetsu- Mi mamá me dice que no hable con desconocidos.

Conductora - ¡Es el autobús del colegio!

(**N/A:** Me ha dado fuerte con Forrest Gump… XD)

Zetsu (camina al fondo del bus, buscando sitio)- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Niño Sabiondo- ¡Pero si estoy yo sentado!

Zetsu- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Niña Repipi- ¡No por favor! ¡Si lo haces jamás conoceré al amor de mi vida!

Zetsu- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Niña Pija- Osea, no. Eres una ofensa para la moda, osea… bye-bye.

Zetsu- …

Kakuzu- Siéntate aquí si quieres.

Zetsu (se va con Mini-Kakuzu)- Gracias

Kakuzu- Pero tienes que pagar el alquiler, que aquí nada es gratis.

Zetsu- Es que no tengo dinerito…

Kakuzu- ¡Pues lárgate! ¡Que estás haciendo tapón y hay más gente interesada en este sitio!

Niña Linda de Cuento de Hadas- Siéntate conmigo si quieres, es gratis

Zetsu (se va con ella)- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niña Linda de Cuento de Hadas- Floret, como las ensaladas

Zetsu- Floret… que nombre más bonito

Floret- ¿Y tu tienes nombre?

Zetsu- Zetsu

Floret- Que chupi.

Zetsu- ¿Y dónde vives?

Floret- En un gueto marginal, como los Uchiha ¿Y tú?

Zetsu- En mi casa Del buzón pa' dentro.

Floret- ¿Estudias o trabajas?

Zetsu- Todos los que vamos en este autobús estudiamos… O.o

Floret- Todos no, Kakuzu trabaja… (mira a Kakuzu, que esta vendiendo papeletas mientras subasta el asiento)

Zetsu- ¿Oye quieres venir a mi casa a cenar?

Floret- Mientras no sea para violarme, vale

Zetsu2- Ahora que no miran… mátalos a todos.

**A la hora de cenar…**

Zetsu- ¡Mira mami! ¡Ha venido una amiga a cenar! Y ha venido porque ha querido, no la he secuestrado ni nada

Mamá de Zetsu- ¡Ay! Esta se quiere llevar a mi pequeño… ¡no te llevaras a mi pequeño!

Zetsu- ¡Mami! ¡Que solo es una amiga!

Papá de Zetsu- Si que mi hijo esta hecho un Don Juan.

Floret- Hola me llamo Floret.

Papá de Zetsu- ¡Anda! ¡Como las ensaladas!

Floret- Si

Mamá de Zetsu- Que no, ¡que esta no cena aquí! ¡Que te digo yo que se quiere llevar a nuestro hijo! ¡MIRALA! ¡MIRA QUE CARA DE MALA TIENE! (Señala a Floret, que sonríe de pura felicidad mientras juega con una muñeca)

Papá de Zetsu- No seas así, mujer…

Zetsu- ¡Mamá! Floret y yo nos hemos casado y nos tenemos que ir de luna de miel.

Mamá de Zetsu- ¿QUEEEEE?

Zetsu- Es que jugamos a papás y a mamás en los recreos y me tocó casarme con ella. El próximo día será el episodio de nuestra luna de miel, ¿a que mola?

Mamá de Zetsu- ¡AAAHHH! ¡SACADLA DE MI CASA! ¡NO SE LLEVARA A MI HIJO!

Papá de Zetsu- Pero mujer, que solo fue un juego… ya sabes… los niños juegan.

Mamá de Zetsu (echa a Floret de la casa)- ¡VETE! ¡VETEEEEEE!

Zetsu- ¡MAMA! ¡TE ODIO! (Se va corriendo)

**Escena trágica**

Zetsu corre hacia Floret.

Zetsu- ¡Floret! ¡Espera!

Floret- Vale

Zetsu- Me voy a ir de casa, porque no soporto más la presión de mi familia. Me uniré a un grupo de música llamado Akatsuki, daré la vuelta al mundo y esas cosas. Pero siempre pensare en ti, y cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos.

Floret- Vale

Zetsu (coge un anillo de plástico)- Mira, lo hice para ti (se lo pone) Ahora estamos comprometidos. Es un anillo de compropiso.

Floret- Se dice compromiso

Zetsu- Da lo mismo

Floret- ¡Que chuli!

Zetsu- …

Floret- Bueno, pues entonces ya nos veremos (se va)

Zetsu- ¡FLOREEEEET! ¡!

Floret- ¿Qué pasa?

Zetsu- Ah, no nada. Es que lo vi hacer en una película y yo también quería.

Floret- A bueno, pues entonces sigue. Yo me voy a casa

Zetsu (coge aire)- ¡FLOREEEEEEEEEEEEEET! ¡FLOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Zetsu2- Ahora que no miran, mátalos a todos.

**Fin de Zetsu's Trauma**

Deidara (llorando)- Esto es…lo más bonito que he escuchado nunca, hum. ¡DAME UN ABRAZO! (Abraza a Zetsu)

Sasori- Yo sigo sin entender que pinta Kakuzu ahí…

Kakuzu- Es lo que pasó de verdad.

Hidan- Yo no lloro. Mi religión no me lo permite.

Itachi-… Itachi no llora… (se frota los ojos) no llora…

Tobi- ¡Zetsu-san! Abrazo fuerte :)

Sasori- Oh… me acuerdo del momento en el que te enteraste de que Akatsuki no era una banda de música… tuviste que guardar la guitarra eléctrica. Que disgusto te llevaste.

Zetsu- Si, pero espero que haya valido la pena… algún día me encontrare con Floret…y entonces nos casaremos.

Kakuzu- ¿Me invitas a la boda?

Zetsu- Eeerrr…

Kakuzu- ¡Gracias! ¡Tú sí que eres un amigo!

Zetsu-… bueno…

Sasori- ¿Quién será el padrino?

Zetsu- Pues no sé…

Kakuzu- Yo tengo más pinta de mafioso.

Sasori- ¡No! ¡No ese "padrino"!

Kakuzu- El significado de la palabra no es relevante…

Zetsu- Pues no sé, eso tendría que pensármelo mejor…

Hidan- yo puedo ser el cura.

Zetsu- …

Kisame- ¡Yo quiero ser la madrina!

Todos- O.o

Itachi- No. Itachi será el otro padrino…y no hablará

Deidara- Jooo ¡Itachi! ¡Deja que Mano Derecha sea el otro padrino!

Sasori- Bueno, luego lo discutimos. ¿Quien será el próximo en contar su trauma?

Zetsu- Pues… eeeeerrrr… Tú mismo, Sasori.

Sasori- ¡Ahhh! Pero yo aún no tengo confianza…

Hidan- No hay vuelta atrás en el camino que Jashin-sama ha elegido para cada uno de nosotros.

Sasori- De acuerdo…contaré mi trauma…

**Mientras tanto, en recepción…**

Lider- ¡QUE NO QUIERO PEDIR UNA PIZZA! ¡QUIERO UN MECANICO!

Recepcionista- ¡Aaazzzzuuuucaaaarrrr! (Empieza a bailar con unas maracas)

Lider-Ay que le doy… que al final le doy… 

_Este trauma es medio rarito e.e ... pero lo compensaré con otro fanfic, que en realidad era un especial de "Akatsuki: una semana de vacaciones" pero me dieron ganas de ponerlo como un fanfic aunque los capítulos sean algo cortos y se va a llamar: "Akatsuki Sports" , que lo pondré en un rato xD "Akatsuki Sports: porque todos tenemos un malvado deportista en nuestro interior" Así que espero que no me fallen y también pasen a leerlo jeje  
><em> 


	14. Sasori's trauma

**Capitulo 14: Sasori's Trauma**

Deidara- ¡Qué bien! ¡Sasori va a contar su trama!

Sasori- Si no hay más remedio… Sucedió cuando yo tenía 4 años…

**Sasori's Trauma... by Sasori**

Esta un Mini-Sasori y sus padres en el Toys'u'rus (**N/A:** O como se llame XD)

Papá de Sasori- ¿Por qué les pondrán nombres tan raros a los centros comerciales?

Mamá de Sasori- Yo creo que es un complot del Gobierno…

Papá de Sasori- Ah, si…

Sasori- ¡Mira mamá! ¡Han sacado 17 nuevos Action-Man esta semana!

Mamá de Sasori- Pero hijo… no tenemos dinero para comprar juguetes…

Sasori- ¿Entonces por qué estamos en el Toys u'rus?

Papá de Sasori- Es que queríamos hacerte feliz.

Sasori- Pero papi… yo quiero ser un niño Toys'u'rus…

Papá de Sasori- Pues por eso venimos aquí todas las semanas.

Sasori- ¡No papi! ¡Yo quiero tener juguetes! ¡Como los demás niños! ¡Mamá! ¿Me dejas comprar juguetes?

Mamá- Habla con tu padre.

Sasori- Papá, déjame comprar juguetes por favor

Papá- Que no, que no queremos comprarte juguetes.

Sasori- ¡ME VENGARE! ¡OS CONVERTIRE EN MIS NUEVOS JUGUETES! ¡YA LO VEREIS!

Mamá de Sasori- Jajaja…que cosas tiene nuestro hijo ¿verdad?

Papá de Sasori- Ay hijo… ves mucho la tele. Anda, vámonos.

Sasori-…

**En casa de Sasori…**

Mamá de Sasori (llama a la puerta del baño)- ¿Hijo? ¿Que estás haciendo ahí dentro? Llevas tres días…

Sasori- ¡Me estoy transformando en un arma de destrucción masiva! ¡Déjame!

Papá de Sasori- ¿Alguien ha visto mis herramientas?

Chiyo-Baa (**N/A:** Abuela de Sasori)- ¡Niño! ¡Sal de ahí o te doy un cachete! ¿No estarás andando descalzo verdad? ¡Que llamo al médico y que te ponga una inyección!

Sasori- Calla abu, que chocheas. Oye papá, se me han acabado las cucharas, tráeme algunas.

Papá de Sasori- Ya voy (se va a por cucharas)

Chiyo-Baa- ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ¡Mi telenovela! (se va corriendo a ver la tele)

Mamá de Sasori- Hijo, sal del baño ya mismo.

Sasori- Ahora, en cuanto papá me traiga las cucharas.

Papá de Sasori- No sabía si las querías soperas o de postre, así que te he traído de las dos (se las pasa por debajo de la puerta)

(**N/A:** Si, ¿qué pasa? Las cucharas caben por debajo de la puerta XD)

Sasori (risa de psicópata)- ¡!

La puerta del baño se abre, sale humo y suena la musiquita de lluvia de estrellas.

Mamá de Sasori- ¡Anda mírale que mono! ¡Ha hecho cosplay de Pinocho!

Sasori (tipo Terminator)- Hasta la vista, baby

Mamá de Sasori- ¡A tu habitación!

Sasori- Jo…

**Media hora después…**

Mamá de Sasori- ¡Hijo, baja! ¡Que tenemos visita!

Sasori- Voooy.

Papá de Sasori (agarra a Sasori y se lo enseña a unas 4 personas)- Este es mi hijo Sasori. Tiene airbag, aire acondicionado, unas llantas de aleación y mecheros en las manos.

Sasori-¡ Papá! ¡No me exhibas como a un coche! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo que estaba planeando vuestra muerte tranquilamente y me vienes a molestar con esto! (se sube a su cuarto)

Chiyo-Baa sube al cuarto de Sasori

Se ve a un Mini-Sasori corriendo por su cuarto persiguiendo a un grillo.

Chiyo-Baa- ¿Qué haces Sasori?

Sasori- Persigo a mi conciencia.

Chiyo-Baa- ¡AHH! ¡UN BICHO! (saca una marioneta-tanque y mata al bicho)

Sasori- A…abuelita… ¿qué has hecho?

Chiyo-Baa- Soy bichofóbica.

Sasori- ¡HAS MATADO A MI CONCIENCIA!

Chiyo-Baa- Pero que…

Sasori- ¡Ya nunca podre ser un niño de verdad de nuevo!

Chiyo-Baa- Deja de decir paridas niño, que te arreo.

Sasori- Si… o.o

Chiyo-Baa- ¿Oye, y tus padres?

Sasori- Estoy jugando con ellos.

Chiyo-Baa- No les habrás hecho nada malo ¿verdad?

Sasori (esconde a sus padres en un armario)- No.

Chiyo-Baa- Entonces me voy. ¡Y esta noche cenas pescado!

Sasori- ¡AGH!

La abuela cierra la puerta del cuarto.

Sasori- Ya no aguanto más en este pueblucho de casas redondas… ¡si es que parecen latas de coca-cola! Además me he cargado a mis padres y les he guardado en el armario… mi abuela me regañara… además, yo no quiero cenar pescado…

De pronto se ve que una luz entra por el cuarto. La luz se va transformando y aparece un hada vestida de azul.

Hada Azul- Soy el hada verde (se pone a bailar tipo mouline rouge)

Sasori- O.o

Hada azul- Soy el hada de las marionetas y de los ventrílocuos. Tú tienes un don especial. Y encima haces cosplay de Pinocho.

Sasori- O.o

Hada azul- Lo que quiero decirte, es que construyas muchas marionetas y te unas a una organización de titiriteros llamada Akatsuki.

Sasori- Vale.

Hada azul- Vete esta noche, y nunca te pinches con la aguja de una rueca o te dormirás y nunca más te despertaras hasta que te bese un príncipe o princesa azul

Sasori- Pues entonces me voy ya.

Hada Azul- ¡Bueno, pues yo me voy, hasta mas ver! ¡Y nunca pierdas tus zapatitos de cristal!

Sasori-O.o

El Hada Azul se va.

Sasori- ¡Ya sé! ¡Me construiré en 3 minutos una marioneta tierra-agua y viajaré con ella a todas partes!

Mini-Sasori sale de la casa con su marioneta tierra-agua sin que su abuela se entere y camina por el desierto, solito.

Kakuzu- Hola.

Sasori- ¡AY! ¡QUE SUSTO!

Kakuzu- ¿Te interesa un tenedor saca-ojos de pulsera de la marca "La Re-Ostia"?

Sasori- Pues no.

Kakuzu- ¿Y un amuleto de estrella de mar?

Sasori- Ala, ¡qué bonito!

Kakuzu- ¡CHE! ¡Sin tocar! Te lo vendo.

Sasori- Tengo cuatro años, no tengo dinero.

Kakuzu- Pero a mí me mola tu marioneta. Te lo cambio.

Sasori- No se… es que es tierra-agua…

Kakuzu- A mi no me cuentes historias, ¿quieres o no el amuleto?

Sasori- Pues…

Kakuzu- ¿Si o no? ¡Que no tengo toda la noche! ¡Que aun tengo que vender el tenedor y volver a mi casa a por mas trastos!

Sasori- Bueno, vale. Te lo cambio.

Kakuzu (le da el amuleto y se lleva la marioneta)- Venga

Sasori (se queda en medio del desierto)- Que solo estoy… ¡voy a cantar una canción! (coje aire) ¡Sin hilos yo se me mover! ¡Puedo bailar, y hasta correr!

(**N/A:** Cancion made in Pinocho XD)

Sasori- Quiero un amiguito, para cuidarlo y darle de comer… ¿por qué hablo solo? Quiero amigos…

Zetsu- Yo también…

Sasori- ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡UN CACTUS QUE HABLA!

Zetsu- No soy un cactus

Sasori- Uff… que susto…

Zetsu- ¿A dónde vas?

Sasori- A buscar una organización de titiriteros llamada Akatsuki.

Zetsu- ¡Anda! ¡Yo iba buscando una banda de música llamada Akatsuki!

Sasori- A lo mejor estan afiliados.

Zetsu- ¿Vamos juntos?

Sasori- Vale.

Zetsu- Pero yo primero tengo que vegetar, y después cuando salga el solecito tengo que hacer la fotosíntesis.

Sasori- Bah, pues quédate ahí. Si espero me salen forúnculos en los pies...por eso nunca espero a nadie.

Zetsu- ¡Hasta más ver!

Sasori- Que gente más rara hay en el desierto… Espero no encontrarme nunca con una de esas bestias peludas que viven en manadas…

Hippie- Paz y amor, hermano.

Sasori- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Sale corriendo)

**Fin del Sasori's Trauma**

Deidara- Sasori, yo no entiendo tu trauma, hum.

Sasori- ¡Pues que mi familia estaba loca y no me dejaban comprar juguetes! ¡Además siempre quise tener un amigo!

Deidara- Ya me tienes a mí, hum

Todos- Oooooohhhh…

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Hidan- ¿Y qué pintaba la cosa esa (señala a Kakuzu) en tu trauma?

Sasori- Es que sucedió así…

Hidan- ¿Y la ensalada con patas? (Señala a Zetsu)

Sasori- No veas que susto me dio… ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de chupar el espejo del ascensor!

Kisame- ¿Quién cuenta su trauma hora?

Sasori- Pueees…. elijo a… ¡Deidara!

Deidara- ¡Weee!

Se quedan todos en silencio.

Deidara- ¿Qué? ¿Hum?

Kakuzu- ¡Que hables!

Deidara- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Mi trauma…hum….

**Y en recepción…**

Recepcionista- Señor, you are acaparanding le telefonino.

Lider- ¿11811? Vera, necesito un mecánico para sacar a unos idiotas que se quedaron atrapados en el ascensor (pausa) Ah, lo siento… (se sonroja, cuelga e intenta asfixiar al recepcionista) ¿PARA QUE ME DA EL NUMERO DE LA LINEA EROTICA?

Recepcionista- Häagen-Dazs


	15. Deidara's trauma

**Capitulo 15: Deidara's Trauma**

Deidara- Mano derecha y yo tuvimos una infancia muy traumática… Mano izquierda no porque a ella la mimaban mucho, hum… Pues bien, cuando yo tenía 6 años…

**Deidara's Trauma...by Deidara**

Se ve a un muchos niños y niñas jugando.

Niña tonta 1- ¿A qué jugamos hoy?

Niño tonto 1- No sé…

Llega un Mini-Deidara vestido de chica y se sienta con los demás niños.

Deidara- ¡Hola!

Niño tonto 1- Oye Deidara… ¿no decías que eras un chico?

Deidara- Si, pero a mi madre le hacia ilusión que fuese chica y me obliga a vestirme así, hum. Me parece que cree que soy hermafrodita. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros, hum?

Niña tonta 2- Estábamos pensando en el juego de hoy.

Niño tonto 1- ¿Jugamos a botijo?

Deidara- ¿Botijo? ¿Qué juego es ese, hum?

Niño tonto 1- Pues como botella, pero como no tenemos botella jugamos con un botijo.

Deidara- Mi mamá dice que ese es un juego obsceno, hum.

Niña tonta 1- Pero nosotros ya somos mayores.

Deidara- Tenemos 6 años, hum…

Niña tonta 2- Pues ala, ¡jugamos a botijo! (saca un botijo de Dios sabe dónde)

Uno de los niños pone el botijo en el suelo y lo gira. El botijo se para y señala a Deidara.

Deidara- ¡Que guay! ¿Qué he ganado? ¿Hum?

El niño gira otra vez el botijo y señala al Niño tonto 2.

Deidara- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Hum?

Niño tonto 1- Tenéis que besaros.

Deidara- ¿QUE? ¿POR QUE? ¿HUM?

Niña tonta 2- El botijo ha hablado.

Niña tonta 1- Si llevas la contraria al botijo, te matará, te raptará y te echará al zoo para que se te coman los koalas.

Deidara- Yo no quiero ser comida de koala, hum…

Niño tonto 1- Bueno, al menos Deidara parece una chica…

Niña Tonta 2- ¡Rubia de bote!

Deidara- ¡NO! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE!

Niño tonto 1- ¡Entonces demuéstralo!

Niña tonta 2- ¡Eso!

Niño tonto 2- Si te ponen un vestido blanco puedes ganar dinero, y si te subes las faldas bailando el cancán ya triunfas como Marilyn.

Deidara- ¡QUE SOY UN HOMBRE! (Enseña su mano derecha a los niños) ¡TECNICA DEL BESO DE VACA!

Todos- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Salen corriendo)

Deidara- ¡Yeah! (recoge el botijo y se lo guarda) ¡Qué bien! ¡Un botijo! ¡Hum!  
><strong><br>En casa de Deidara...**

Deidara- ¡Mami, he llegado! ¡Mira! ¡Me he encontrado un botijo! ¡Hum!

Mamá de Deidara- Uy, pues qué bien me viene…

Deidara- Mamá, la gente dice que soy chica.

Mamá de Deidara- Claro que sí. Eres una niña con problemas en las cuerdas vocales.

Deidara- ¡Pero mami! ¡Yo soy un hombre!

Mamá de Deidara- ¡Ay! ¡Que mi hija además de tener bocas en las manos me ha salido lesbiana!

Deidara- o.o

Papá de Deidara- ¡Que no mujer! ¡Deja ya en paz al niño! ¡Y deja de vestirle así! ¿No ves que es un machote?

Deidara- ¡Gracias papi! ¡Hum!

Papá de Deidara- Eso sí, las manos te las vamos a amputar.

Deidara - ¡NO! ¡MANO DERECHA Y MANO IZQUIERDA SON MIS AMIGAS! (Enseña sus manos a sus padres) ¿VEIS? ¡ELLAS NUNCA LO HARIAN! ¡HUM!

Papás de Deidara- ¡AAAHH! ¡VALE, VALE! ¡PERO ESCONDE ESO!

Deidara- ¡Mamá! ¡Quiero ser artista! ¡Hum!

Mamá de Deidara- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo quiero que seas modelo!

Papá de Deidara- ¡No! ¡Mi hijo será jugador de futbol!

Deidara- No papi, no quiero hacer nada de eso. Yo quiero ser artista, hum. Mira que dibujo mas supercalifragilistico he hecho (enseña a sus padres un lienzo) Yo lo he llamado "El Guernica, de Deidara", hum. Viene a representar el sufrimiento de la guerra y el horror de los bombardeos, hum.

Mamá de Deidara- ¡Ay! ¡Que mono! ¡Voy a ponerlo en la nevera! (Se va corriendo con el dibujo)

Papá de Deidara- Pero hijo… los artistas se mueren de hambre y viven debajo de los puentes.

Deidara- ¡No! ¡Yo no viviré debajo de un puente! ¡Hum!

Papá de Deidara- Pero tienes tres bocas que alimentar…

Deidara- En el súper han puesto de oferta los cereales, hum.

Papá de Deidara- Bueno mira hijo. Si tú quieres ser artista te mandaré a una escuela de artistas.

Deidara- ¡Weeeee! ¡Papi eres el mejor! ¡Hum!

Papá de Deidara- Pero con la condición de que alguna vez juegues un partido de fútbol y que si te haces rico mandes dinero a casa. ¡Ah! Y no se lo digas a tu madre.

Deidara- Vale, hum.

Papá de Deidara- Y deja de decir "hum"… ¿te pasa algo en la boca?

Deidara- No, es que es mi palabra de artista, hum.

Papá de Deidara- Ah, bueno… entonces está bien. Pues nada, vete corriendo.

Deidara- Ala… ¿ya? ¿Hum?

Papá de Deidara- Sí, antes de que tu madre vuelva de colgar tu dibujo en la nevera.

Deidara- Pero… ¿y qué como? Mis manos y yo tenemos hambre, hum

Papá de Deidara (le da un billete de 50 euros)- ¡Toma, y que te dure!

Deidara (coge el billete y lo mira)- ¿Se come? ¿Hum?

Papá de Deidara- ¡No! ¡Es para que compres comida! Y si te sobra, pues te coges un autobús.

Deidara- ¿Y a dónde tengo que ir? ¿Hum?

Papá de Deidara- A la escuela de arte Akatsuki. Pregunta por ahí, que yo no sé donde esta.

Deidara- Papi… ¿por qué me dejas irme así por que si? ¿Hum?

Papá de Deidara- ¡Pues por que quiero que mi hijo sea feliz!

Deidara- Ah, que bien… ya creí que era por que querías forrarte a mi costa, hum.

Papá de Deidara- Eeerrr… ¡pues claro que no! ¿Como iba a querer yo eso?

Deidara- ¡Adiós papi! Me llevo el patinete ¿vale?

Mini- Deidara va en patinete solito por un bosque.

Deidara- Hace mas frio que en verano, hum.

Kakuzu- Si quieres te vendo una manta térmica.

Deidara- ¡AAAAH! ¡QUE SUSTO!

Kakuzu- Si, ya me habían dicho eso antes.

Deidara- No quiero ninguna manta térmica, hum… ¿pero sabes donde esta la escuela de arte Akatsuki? ¿Hum?

Kakuzu- No hablaré hasta que me des los 50 euros que llevas ahí.

Deidara- Pero es que son para comer… no, el billete no se come, hum…. Es para comprar comida y pagar el autobús, hum

Kakuzu- ¿Un autobús en mitad de un bosque? Bah

Deidara- oye ¿qué es eso?

Kakuzu- ¿Esto? (saca un tenedor raro) es el tenedor saca-ojos de pulsera de la marca "La Re-Ostia" te lo vendo.

Deidara- ¡Wooaa! ¡Que tenedor tan supercalifragilístico! ¡Hum! ¡Eso sí que es arte! ¡Te lo cambio por mi patinete!

Kakuzu (le da el tenedor y coge el patinete)- Epa, un placer hacer negocios contigo. ¡Ahora puedo volver a mi casa! (Se sube en el patinete y se va todo feliz) ¡Weeeee!

Deidara- Que niño más feliz, hum.

Mano Derecha- ¡PLOP! (Efecto ventosilla)

Deidara- ¡Que pesada eres! ¡Que aún es pronto para comer, hum!

Mano Derecha- ¡ñak! (chasquea los dientes)

Mano izquierda- PPPFFRRRRRRR (le saca la lengua a Mano Derecha)

Deidara- ¡Mano izquierda! ¡Compórtate, hum! ¡Ale, nos vamos a la escuela de arte Akatsuki! ¡Ya nadie me volverá a confundir con una mujer y podre ser artista! ¡Lalalalala, hum! (Empieza a correr, pero de repente se para) ¿Dónde estamos?  
><strong><br>Fin del Deidara's Trauma**

Sasori (abraza a Deidara)- Ya paso… ¿te sientes mejor?

Deidara- Si no me pasa nada, hum

Sasori- Oye… puede que os parezca un pesado pero… ¿qué pintaba Kakuzu en tu trauma?

Deidara- Es que sucedió así, hum…

Kakuzu- Yo siempre he sido un niño muy espabilado.

Hidan- Y feo.

Kakuzu- ¡LALALALALA! ¡NO TE OIGO! LALALALALALA

Hidan-… Iras al infierno.

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico

Sasori- ¡Deidara, rápido! ¡Di quien será el siguiente o Tobi se pondrá pesado!

Deidara- Hum… el siguiente será… ¡Itachi!

Itachi (todos le miran)- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Hidan- Pero te toca a ti, si no cuentas tu trauma iras al infierno y el demonio te quemará las uñas de los pies con un mechero.

Zetsu- ¡Venga Itachi! Todos queremos saber tu trauma

Itachi-… (Se quita un calcetín y se lo pone en la mano) ¡Hola! (con voz aguda) ¡Soy Calcetín! Y como Itachi no habla por que es Itachi y es guay del Paraguay voy a contar yo su historia. Estad calladitos y no me interrumpáis o Itachi se verá obligado a sacaros los intestinos y hacer aerobic saltando a la comba con ellos (Itachi saluda)

Todos- O.O

**Mientras tanto, en recepción…**

Lider- ¡QUE NO QUIERO QUESO! (Tira una bola de queso al suelo) ¡QUE QUIERO UN MECANICO! ¡ME-CA-NI-CO!

Recepcionista- Pretty Woman.

Lider (retuerce la pelotita anti-estrés, conteniéndose para no matar al recepcionista)- ¡!

Recepcionista- Eins, zwei, polizei, drei, vier...


	16. Itachi's trauma

****_Bueno, acá está el trauma del gran Itachi Uchiha xD también, uno de los traumas más largos_

**Capitulo 16: Itachi's Trauma**

Calcetín (en la mano de Itachi)- Todo ocurrió cuando el gran Itachi tenía 13 años…  
><strong><br>Itachi's Trauma...by Calcetín**

Un tío va caminando por la calle y se encuentra a Itachi escondido detrás de la basura.

Tío- ¿Itachi?

Itachi- ¡Calla! ¿Es que quieres que me encuentre?

Sasuke (aparece corriendo)- ¡!

Itachi- ¡IDIOTA! (mata al tío y lo mete en la basura)

Sasuke- ¡Itachi! Naruto me ha dicho que cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos

Itachi- ¡No hagas caso a los zorros! ¡Te lo tengo dicho! La última vez que hablaste con ese que viene a comerse la basura de casa te pasaste dos meses pintándote la cara con plastidecor de color naranja…

Sasuke- ¡Anda! ¡Hola Itachi! ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Itachi- ¿Tú… eres tonto, verdad?

Sasuke- Itachi… ¿qué es eso?

Itachi- ¿El qué?

Sasuke- Eso que tienes en el ojo… ¿te maquillas?

Itachi- ¡Son ojeras! (le pega una colleja) ¡Y ahora vámonos a casa!

Sasuke- Itachi…

Itachi- ¿Qué?

Sasuke- ¿Qué?

Itachi- ¿Qué de qué?

Sasuke- ¿Qué de qué?

Itachi- ¡No me imites!

Sasuke- ¡No me imites!

Itachi-…

Sasuke-…

**En casa de Itachi…**

Itachi- ¡MAMAAAAAAA! ¡SASUKE ESTA REPITIENDO LO QUE YO DIGO OTRA VEZ!

Sasuke- ¡MAMAAAAAAA! ¡SASUKE ESTA REPITIENDO LO QUE YO DIGO OTRA VEZ!

Mamá de Itachi- Paz y amor.

Itachi- Mamá…te dije que dejases de fumar cosas raras…

Mamá de Itachi- No, yo no fumo.

Itachi- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si por fumar te fumas hasta los juncos del río!

Mamá de Itachi- Oye y que te parece el poncho que me he comprado (da una vuelta de modelo para que Itachi pueda apreciar su floreado poncho)

Itachi- Mamá por dios… no vayas con eso por la calle. Alguien podría verte.

Mamá de Itachi- ¡Pues mi poncho ha causado sensación en el supermercado! ¡Todas las madres me miraban y se reían! ¡Seguro que se estaban muriendo de envidia!

Itachi- Si… seguro…

Mamá de Itachi- Hijo, debes encontrar un trabajo.

Itachi- ¡Estoy currándome una actuación buenísima con Calcetín! (saca a su calcetín llamado Calcetín)

Mamá de Itachi- Pero hijo… ya sabes que a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría que continuases la tradición familiar y te hicieses policía… y sino ninja profesional, que es parecido y cobran un sueldazo

Itachi- ¡No, mamá! ¡Ya os dije que mi sueño es ser ventrílocuo ambulante!

(**N/A: **Para quien no lo sepa, un ventrílocuo es uno de esos tíos que van con un muñeco y te cuentan chistes como si fuera el muñeco el que hablase xD)

Mamá de Itachi- ¿Y por qué no te haces Ambu? Supongo que también son ambulantes…

Sasuke- O ambulancias… o ambulatorios…o elefantes…

Mamá de Itachi- Ya no te esfuerces más Sasuke… que te va a salir humo de las orejas.

Sasuke-

Itachi- El caso es que no quiero ser Anbu-lo-que-sea ¡yo quiero ser ventrilocuo! ¡Me voy a mi cuarto a ensayar!

Sasuke- No se dice "Anbu" se dice "Ambu". Antes de p y b siempre "m" escribiré

Mamá de Itachi (acaricia la cabeza a Sasuke como si fuera un perrito)- Oye Itachi…

Itachi- ¿Qué?

Mamá de Itachi- ¿No eres muy joven para maquillarte?

Itachi- ¡QUE SON OJERAS!

Mamá de Itachi- Bueno hijo, pero si te maquillas que no te vea tu padre, que ya sabes cómo es con los travestis… (se ve al padre de fondo persiguiendo a un par de travestis por el jardín con la escopeta)

**En el cuarto de Itachi…**

Itachi (hablando con Calcetín)- Calcetín… ¿qué dices?

Calcetín (Itachi cambia la voz a una muy de pito)- ¡Perdices!

Itachi- Tienes que mejorar esos modales.

Calcetín- ¡Tu madre viola camioneros en la carretera!

Itachi- No sé quién te habrá enseñado eso… pero está muy feo.

Calcetín- Más feo que tú, que pareces capicúa...

Itachi- ¿Capicúa?

Calcetín- ¡CARACULO!

Itachi- ¡Y corten! ¡Muy bien, Calcetín! Has estado estupendo.

Calcetín- A la salida te espero

Papá de Itachi (entra en el cuarto)- ¡HIJO! ¡Ya verás que contento te vas a poner! ¡Te he apuntado al escuadrón de asesinos!

Itachi- ¿QUE? ¡PAPA! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO QUIERO MATAR GENTE! ¡QUE QUIERO SER VENTRILOCUO! ¡LO MIO ES LA COMEDIA! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN! ¡AUN NO PUEDO IR A LA MILI!

Papá de Itachi- No, no. No es la mili. Aunque también hay jura de bandera y te obligan a pelar patatas… El caso es que vas a ir y vas a convertirte en un ninja asesino. Que contradicción ¿eh? Tú, asesino y yo, policía ¡JAJAJA!

Itachi- Papá… ¿Ya has vuelto a darle al sake?

Papá de Itachi- No… ¡anda! ¡Una mariposa! ¡Jijiji! (Se va del cuarto de Itachi mientras persigue a una mariposa invisible)

Itachi- Ese es mi padre…

Sasuke- ¡Hola!

Itachi- ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

Sasuke- ¡No hasta que juegues conmigo!

Calcetín- ¡Piérdete microbio!

Sasuke (pone voz de mafioso)- Puedo llegar a ser muy convincente…

Itachi- ¡Vete! ¡Corre, vete a jugar con la niña de los chicles en la cabeza!

Sasuke- ¿Quién? ¿Sakura? No, creo que quiere violarme o algo. Y no tiene chicles en el pelo, es que nació así.

Itachi- Pues ala, vete a darle la lata a otra persona.

Calcetín- Mete la cabeza en el váter y tira de la cadena.

Sasuke- Vale

**5 minutos después…**

Mamá de Itachi- ¡ITACHI! ¿POR QUE LE DICES A TU HERMANO QUE META LA CABEZA EN EL VATER Y TIRE DE LA CADENA?

Itachi- ¡Fue Calcetín!

Calcetín- ¡Chivato!

Itachi- ¡De todas formas yo no tengo la culpa de que sea retrasado mental!

Mamá de Itachi- ¡Itachi! ¡No me gusta que hables así de tu hermano! ¡Castigado! ¡Ahora mismo a la escuela de asesinos!

Itachi- … me vengaré…

Calcetín- Me gusta sentir la sangre en la cara

De camino a la escuela de asesinos…

Shisui- ¡Hola Itachi!

Itachi- ¡Hombre, Shisui! ¡Mi gran amigo al que jamás de los jamases haría daño!

Shisui- Mi padre me ha apuntado a la escuela de asesinos. ¿A que mola?

Itachi- Psche… a mí también me han apuntado… pero eso no es lo mío.

Shisui- ¿Por qué? ¡Te dan licencia para llevar katanas! ¿Es que no quieres una katana?

Itachi- Por Dios, Shisui… ¿tú me ves a mí con una katana? Si no mataría ni a una mosca…

Shisui- Hombre… es difícil matar a una mosca con una katana.

Itachi- No me refería a eso…

Kakuzu (sale de una esquina montado en patinete seguido por una marioneta gigante)- ¡Hola!

Shisui- ¡COMO MOLA, TIO! ¡SIEMPRE QUISE UN PATINETE DE ESOS!

Kakuzu- ¡Te lo vendo!

Shisui- Eeerr… es que solo tengo esto… (saca un maletín lleno de dinero de quien sabe dónde)

Kakuzu- $_$ ¡Toma! (le da el patinete y coge el maletín) Además viene con una nota de suicidio de regalo, por si lo aparcas en algún lugar y resulta que te has muerto y no puedes llegar a tiempo a recogerlo. Así la poli no se lo lleva.

Shisui- ¡Toma ya! ¡Itachi! ¿Has visto que chulada?

Itachi- ¿Y eso de ahí? (señala a la marioneta)

Kakuzu- Me la vendió un chico que hacia cosplay de Pinocho.

Marioneta- Bésame.

Kakuzu- Es muy pesado… pero es perfecto para los solitarios. Además, es como un apartamento portátil. Dentro tienes un dormitorio, cocina, salon, terraza, piscina climatizada, antena parabólica, televisión de plasma de 54 pulgadas, un sillón con forma de huevo, jardín, un garaje y viene con aire acondicionado.

Shisui- ¡Que bien! ¡Así podre sentir lo que sienten las tortugas! O los caracoles… pero ellos son hermafroditas…

Itachi- Eso ya raya lo absurdo…

Kakuzu- Absurdo tú, que te maquillas con 13 años…

Itachi- ¡SON OJERAS!

Kakuzu- Si, eso dicen todos…

Shisui- Pues a mí me mola la marioneta esta…

Itachi- ¡Pero míralo de cerca! ¡Parece el Jorobado de Notre Damme!

Marioneta- Quiero ser tu amigo

Itachi (se lleva a Shisui a rastras)- Vámonos…

Kakuzu (le da una tarjeta a Shisui)- Mi tarjeta, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame. También puedes contratar matones y asesinos a sueldo.

Shisui (con estrellitas en los ojos)- ¡COMO MOOOLAAAAAA!

Itachi- ¡Por eso tus padres no te compran una tele! ¡Por que eres una víctima de la publicidad! ¡Un fashion victim!

Marioneta- ¡Quiero entregaros mi amor!

Kakuzu- ¡Calla, bicho!

**En la academia de asesinos…**

Itachi (pelando patatas con una katana)- ¿Y así es como aprendemos a usar la katana?

Shisui- Pero no me digas que no es práctico.

Itachi- Que rollo… ¡oye Shisui! ¿Quieres que te enseñe el show de Itachi y Calcetín?

Shisui- A Calcetín le conozco… pero Itachi no me suena…

Itachi- ¡Yo soy Itachi!

Shisui- Ah… sí, ya lo sabía… solo era para ver si estabas atento.

Itachi- Eso me gustaría creer… (saca a Calcetín)

Calcetín- ¿Quién ha hablado de comer?

Itachi- No, no dije "comer"… dije "creer"

Calcetín- Bocata de chorizo, bocata de tripas… que mas da :)

Shisui- o.o

Itachi- Dime Calcetín… ¿cuál es tu hobby?

Calcetín- Como personas cuando duermen

Itachi- Oh… ¿en serio?

Calcetín- Las personas saben a pollo

Shisui- O.O

Itachi- ¿Qué opinas de Shisui?

Calcetín- Déjame verlo más de cerca… (Itachi acerca a Calcetín a la cara de Shisui)

Shisui- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (hecha a correr)

Itachi- ¿Por qué corres, Shisui?

Calcetín- No corras, que va a ser peor

Shisui- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (sostiene en alto su katana)

Calcetín (se le cae uno de los botones cosidos que llevaba por ojos y se le queda colgando de un hilo)- Ven a jugar conmigo

Shisui- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (se clava la katana y se cae por una alcantarilla)

(**N/A:**Si, una alcantarilla en el interior de la academia de asesinos ¿Algún problema? xD)

Itachi (se asoma por la alcantarilla)- ¿Shisui? (silencio) Tío… que era broma… (silencio)

Calcetín- Yo no he sido

Itachi- Mierda… creo que me lo he cargado… (mira a ambos lados y se va corriendo con su katana)

**Al día siguiente…**

Mama de Itachi (llaman a la puerta)- ¡Vooy, voooy! (esconde la marihuana en un florero y abre la puerta) ¿Sí?

Tío 1- Buenos días, señora…

Mamá de Itachi- ¡AAYY! ¡LO SIENTOOO! ¡NUNCA MAS VOLVERE A HACERLO! ¡PROMETO QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO VOLVERE A COGER CARAMELOS DE LAS TIENDAS!

Tío 2- No…errr… venimos a hablar con su hijo, Itachi.

Mamá de Itachi- ¿Ah, sí? ¡ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡BAJA CORRIENDO QUE VIENEN UNOS TIOS A VERTE!

Itachi (aparece por ahí)- ¿Qué pasa?

Tío 1- Venimos a hacerle unas preguntas…

Itachi- Ah… vale…

Tío 2 (saca una carpeta)- ¿Compra usted fairy o mistol?

Itachi- ¿Qué?

Tío 1- Estamos haciendo una encuesta para…

Itachi (les cierra la puerta en las narices)- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Mamá de Itachi- ¡Itachi! ¿Qué has hecho?

Itachi- ¡Una encuesta! ¡UNA ENCUESTA! ¡ME DAN MIEDO LAS ENCUESTAS!

Mamá de Itachi- ¡Pero Itachi! ¡Que has matado a los pobres señores! (la madre abre la puerta y se ve a los dos tíos en el suelo y sus cabezas clavadas en la puerta por la nariz)

Itachi- Uy…

Calcetín- Que cosas…

Mamá de Itachi- Por suerte no ha aparecido ningún conejo…(coje los cadáveres) Vamos Itachi, ayúdame a enterrarlos en el jardín.

**Al día siguiente…**

Policía 1- Buenos días, venimos a hablar con Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi- Si, soy yo.

Policía 2- ¡no te hagas el chulito, chaval! ¡Eres sospechoso de asesinato! ¡A mí nadie me vacila! ¿Entendiste? ¡Si vas a ir de chico rebelde yo iré de poli malo! ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?

Itachi- o.o (asiente)

Policía 1- Tú mejor quédate callado, que siempre la montas…

Policía 2- Odio que se pasen de listos…

Policía 1- Shisui ha aparecido esta mañana en la playa. Todo apunta a que alguien le amenazo con un calcetín, el se clavo la katana que usaba en ese momento para pelar patatas, se cayó por la alcantarilla interior y fue arrastrado por las corrientes subterráneas hasta el mar, donde fue devorado por las estrellas de mar.

Itachi- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

Policía 2- ¡AQUÍ LAS PREGUNTAS LAS HAGO YO! ¿DONDE ESTABA USTED ANTES DE AYER A ESO DE LAS 12:00 A.M?

Itachi- Yo… eh…pues… estaba en la academia de asesinos pelando patatas.

Policía 2- Ya tenemos a nuestro asesino…

Itachi- ¿Eeeehhh? ¡Pero si nadie ha dicho que fuera asesinado!

Policía 1(coge su walkie-talkie)- Disculpad un segundo.

Policía 2- Vas a pasar mucho tiempo en Chirona…

Itachi- ¡Yo no maté a Shisui! ¡Acabáis de decir que se suicidó! ¡Se mató solo!

Policía 1 (vuelve con Policía 2)- Déjale, él no lo hizo.

Policía 2- ¿Qué?

Policía 1- Han encontrado una nota de suicidio en el estómago de una de las estrellas de mar que Shisui tenía pegadas a la cara.

Policía 2- Hmpf… que sepas que te estaré vigilando… (le hace el signo de "I'm looking you" con lo dedos) te estaré vigilando…

Itachi- o.o

**Al caer la tarde…**

Papá de Itachi- ¡Hijooooooooo! ¡Corre ven! ¡Que te he traído un regalito!

Itachi- A ver qué me trae…

Papá de Itachi (esconde algo detrás suyo)- ¡Adivina!

Itachi- ¡Las llaves de un coche!

Papá de Itachi- Eeerrr…no.

Itachi- ¿Un mp3?

Papá de Itachi- No… (piensa unos segundos) Va venga, mejor te lo doy ya (saca un animalillo)

Itachi- Es…es… ¿un conejo?

Papá de Itachi- Si ¿a que mola?

Itachi- Es…un…conejo…

Mamá de Itachi (llega corriendo)- ¡QUE HAS HECHO! ¿¡LE HAS REGALADO A ITACHI UN CONEJO! ¡ES ALERGICO A LOS CONEJOS! ¿NO VES QUE LE DAN ARREBATOS?

Itachi- ¡!(saca la katana que llevaba y se carga a sus padres y al conejo)

Papá de Itachi- ya nunca podré volver a hacer la comunión…(se muere)

Itachi- ¡! ¡MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (salta por la ventana y mata a una vieja que tendía) ¡MORID TODOOOOOOOOOOS!

**30 minutos después…  
><strong>  
>Itachi- Ya está… los maté a todos…Soy el más guay, el más fuerte y el más guapo de Konoha. Ahora solo falta mostrárselo al mundo… pero no puedo hacerme Miss Mundo… eso es muy gay… yo no soy gay…soy Itachi…<p>

Sasuke- ¡!

Itachi- ¿Qué?

Sasuke- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has matado a todos?

Itachi- No, solo estan durmiendo.

Sasuke- Ah…que susto

Itachi- ¡Idiota! ¡Me dió alergia el conejo que me regaló papá! En mi mente solo había un deseo: Matarlos a todos. Pero eso me ha servido para darme cuenta de que soy muy fuerte… soy el mejor…soy Itachi.

Sasuke (se saca un dedo de la oreja)- ¿Eh?

Itachi-… Te dejaré vivo…para que algún día puedas vengarte…y para que cuides de las plantas del jardín, que me da pena que se sequen.

Sasuke- ¿Qué?

Itachi- ¿Qué de qué?

Sasuke- ¿Qué de qué?

Itachi- ¡QUE NO ME IMITES!

Sasuke- ¡QUE NO ME IMITES!

Itachi- ¡TE MATO! ¡TE MATOOOO!

Sasuke- ¡TE MATO! ¡TE MATOOOO!

Itachi- ¡KYAAA! (va a por Sasuke, pero se para de repente) Ay no… que tienes que regar las plantas…

Sasuke- Ay no… que tienes que regar las plantas…

Itachi- Tonto hermano menor… ódiame… alábame… dúchate….y riega las plantas del jardín.

Sasuke- Tonto hermano menor… ódiame… alábame… dúchate….y riega las plantas del jardín.

Itachi- ¡DIOSSS! ¡NO TE AGUANTO MAS! ¡ME VOY! ¡Y para que lo sepas: YA NO HABLO! ¡SOY ITACHI!

Sasuke- ¡Y para que lo sepas: YA NO HABLO! ¡SOY ITACHI!

Itachi- …

Sasuke-…

Itachi-…

Sasuke-… di algo, Itachi… así no tiene gracia…

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi. Me marcho. Me voy a Akatsuki. Por que sí, por que soy Itachi.

Sasuke- TTwTT

Itachi (se va)-…

Sasuke (se queda solo)- Voy a ver que ha preparado mamá para cenar

**Fin del Itachi's Trauma**

Calcetín- Y colorín colorado….este cuento se ha acabado. Si alguien levanta la mano para preguntar algo se la corto y luego le doy bofetadas con ella

Todos- O.O

Itachi (guarda a Calcetín)- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Sasori- Sigo sin entender que pinta Kakuzu en todo esto…

Kakuzu- Yo siempre he sido un chico muy espabilado…

Zetsu- Tengo hambre

Tobi (le da caramelos)- Tobi es un buen chico

Deidara- ¿Quién será el siguiente en contar su trauma? ¡Itachi di algo!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Sasori- Solo quedan Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu.

Tobi- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! Tobi quiere contar su trauma

**Y en recepción…**

Recepcionista- ¡She's living la vida locaaaaaaaaa!

Lider (unas chicas en faldas lo han cogido y bailan el cancán a su alrededor)- ¡YO SOLO QUIERO UN MECANICO!

_Continuará..._

_Pobre del líder ¿no? xD jaja espero sus reviews ;D_


	17. Tobi's trauma

**Capitulo 17: Tobi's Trauma**

Hidan- Joder… ¿cuándo demonios van a venir a sacarnos de este maldito ascensor?

Deidara- Cuando todos contemos nuestro trauma, hum

Hidan- ¿Y eso cómo narices lo sabes?

Deidara- Porque sino el guión seria decepcionante

Hidan- …

Zetsu- Escuchad a Tobi, que es un buen chico.

Tobi- ¡Si! Tobi es un buen chico :)

Kakuzu- Mientras sea gratis…

Tobi: Todo sucedió cuando Tobi tenía 5 años… Tobi era un buen chico…

Sasori- ¿Por qué siempre que habla de él parece que habla de otra persona? ¡Deidara! ¡No toques los botones del ascensor!

**Tobi's Trauma... by Tobi**

Se ve a un Mini-Tobi viendo la televisión…o mejor dicho, fusionándose con ella…pues esta pegado a la pantalla viendo la peli de Peter Pan.

Mamá de Tobi (entra corriendo y chillando como una loca)- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (coge a Tobi y se lo lleva en volandas)

Tobi- (**N/A:** Aquí sale con la cara censurada para proteger su identidad de los paparazis XD)

Papá de Tobi- ¿Qué pasa?

Mamá de Tobi- ¡TOBI ESTABA VIENDO LA TELE!

Papá de Tobi- ¡Tobi! ¿Qué estabas viendo?

Tobi- Peter Pan

Mamá de Tobi- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Papá de Tobi- Tobi, sé un buen chico y vete a tu habitación.

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico

Mamá de Tobi- ¡TENEMOS QUE TIRAR ESE TRASTO! (señala a la tele)

Papá de Tobi- ¡NO! ¿Cómo podré ver entonces el mundial de futbol?

Mamá de Tobi- ¡Pero ya sabes que nuestro hijo se deja influenciar fácilmente por la televisión! ¿No te acuerdas de cuando vió Pokemón y se pasó semanas tirando piedras a los niños y retándoles a combates?

Papá de Tobi- Lo sé, pero... ¡es el mundial!

Mamá de Tobi- ...

De pronto se escucha una voz proveniente del exterior...

Voz Proveniente del Exterior- ¡Mira mami!

Los padres de Tobi salen a toda prisa de la casa. Una vez fuera, se encuentran a su hijo subido al tejado de la casa.

Tobi- ¡Tobi puede volar! Tobi es un buen chico :)

Mamá de Tobi- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Papá de Tobi- ¡TOBI! ¡BAJA DE AHÍ!

Tobi- ¡Voy al país de Nunca Jamás! (salta del tejado)

Padres de Tobi- O.O

¡PLAF!

Tobi se estampa contra el suelo y se queda incrustado boca abajo.

Mamá de Tobi- ¡!

Papá de Tobi- ¡VOY A LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA! (se pone a hacer señales de humo)

Mamá de Tobi- ¿PERO QUE HACES? ¡COGE UN TELEFONO!

Papá de Tobi- ¡Esto es el mundo ninja del Japón medieval! ¡No hay teléfonos! Puede que haya relojes digitales, transmisores dignos de la guerra de las galaxias, televisiones de plasma de miles de pulgadas, papelitos que explotan y perros con gafas de sol ¡PERO NO HAY TELEFONOS!

Mamá de Tobi- ¡Si que hay! ¡Los inventaron ayer!

Papá de Tobi- ¡De todas formas no tenemos ninguno!

Kakuzu (aparece por ahí)- Precisamente he conseguido unos cuantos esta mañana. ¡Estan a precio de ganga! ¡No perdáis la oportunidad!

Mamá de Tobi- ¿Y tu quién eres?

Kakuzu- Soy Kakuzu, el mejor vendedor del mundo mundial (le da un papelito). Mi tarjeta.

Marioneta (vestida de traje y corbata)- Y yo soy su ayudante

Kakuzu- ¡Ah sí! También os lo vendo.

Papá de Tobi- ¡Préstanos un teléfono!

Kakuzu- Prestar no esta en mi diccionario.

Papá de Tobi- ¡Pero nuestro hijo esta incrustado en el suelo! ¡Solo será un segundo!

Kakuzu- O me dais dinerete o no os doy el teléfono… y obligaré a mi ayudante a ponerse gorilón

Marioneta (persiguiendo a una mariquita)- ¡Jijiji! ¡Un bichito!

Mamá de Tobi- ¡Págale! ¡PAGALEEEEEEE!

Papá de Tobi- ¡Esta bien! ¿Cuánto pides?

Kakuzu- Mucho.

Papá de Tobi- ¿PERO NO ACABAS DE DECIR QUE ESTAN A PRECIO DE GANGA?

Kakuzu- Estaban a precio de ganga hace 1 minuto y 32 segundos. Ya no.

Mamá de Tobi- ¡Págale al niño! ¡QUE SE NOS MURE TOBI! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Papá de Tobi (saca un billetera, refunfuñando, y le da a mini-Kakuzu un fajo de billetes)- ¡Toma! ¡Y ahora dame un maldito teléfono!

Kakuzu (contando el dinero)- Un placer hacer negocios con usted (le da un teléfono móvil cutre y se va tan contento)

Marioneta (sigue a Kakuzu)- Adioooos :)

El padre de Tobi marca el 112.

Padre de Tobi- ¡Rápido! ¡Mandad una ambulancia al número X de la calle XX de la villa XXX en el País XXXX! ¡Mi hijo se ha tirado de un tejado y se ha quedado incrustado en el suelo! (se queda escuchando) Si, esta en el suelo. (Vuelve a escuchar) ¡No! ¡No quiero una pizza! ¡Quiero una ambulancia!

Madre de Tobi (histérica)- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Padre de Tobi (cuelga el teléfono)- ¡MALDITA SEA!

Afilador (llega con su carrito)- ¡EL AFILADOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! (sonidito de armónica) ¡HA LLEGAO EL AFILADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Papá de Tobi- ¡AYUDENOS POR FAVOR!

Afilador- ¿Que pazó killo?(sonidito de armónica)

Papá de Tobi- ¡Nuestro hijo! ¡Se tiro del tejado y se incrusto en el suelo! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital!

Afilador- Ah, poz no ze preocupe má, que yo ze lo zaco y ze lo llevo al jospital. (sonidito de armónica)

Mamá de Tobi- ¡DEJE LA ARMONICA EN PAZ!

Afilador- ¡Uzted no entiende zeniora! Ej que eztoy invocando a mis poderez de Afilador. ¡Por ezo todoz loz afiladores llevamoz armonica!

Papá de Tobi- ¡PERO AYUDENOS DE UNA VEZ HOMBRE DE DIOS!

Afilador (coge un abrelatas)- ¡EN MIZ MANOZ EL PODER ZUPREMO DER ABRELATAZ! (Toca la armónica)

El Afilador se acerca a Tobi y empieza a cortar el perímetro cercano a él en un radio de 5 centímetros.

**Una hora después...**

Afilador (saca una palanca e intenta sacar a Tobi)- ¡YO TE INVOCO TODAPODEROZA PALANCA! (toca la armónica)

¡PLOP!

Saca la zona cortada con el abrelatas.

Afilador- Epa, yo me voy ya (sonidillo de armónica) Allá donde se me necesite… allí eztaré (los cuchillos de su carro empiezan a volar, rodeándole y cuando el torbellino cesa el afilador había desaparecido)

Mamá de Tobi- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¿Que hacemos ahora? ¡Nuestro hijo sigue embutido en la tierra!

Papá de Tobi (empieza a hacer rodar la tierra que aprisiona a Tobi como si de una rueda se tratara)- ¡Al hospital!

**En el hospital...**

Enfermera Buscona (pone voz sexy)- Hola ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Mamá de Tobi- ¡Por favor! ¡Salven a mi hijo! (señala a la rueda de tierra con Tobi en el medio)

Enfermera Buscona- Claro. Pero eso es un trabajo para…

House- ¡EL DOCTOR GREGORY HOUSE! (Aparece al fondo del pasillo con su bata blanca con las iniciales G.H. grabadas en el pecho y una capa de superhéroe)

Papá de Tobi- La verdad es que impone…

House- Dejadme al niño-rueda a mí (se lo lleva a la consulta)

**En la consulta del doctor Gregory House…**

House- ¿Estás ahí niño?

Tobi (voz subterránea)- Si

House- Vale, entonces aun no has muerto. Vamos bien.

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico

House- mientras no fumes, bebas, te relaciones con mujeres del submundo y no digas palabrotas… serás un buen chico. Y un soso también, pero eso lo dejamos aparte.

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico

House- Muy bien, voy a extirpar (saca un desatrancador de vater) Allá vamos.

El doctor House empieza a hacer efecto ventosilla en Tobi hasta que, milagrosamente, consigue sacarlo del pedazo de tierra.

House- ¡Oh dios mío!

Tobi- (tiene un cacho de piedra pegado en la cara)

House- Esto no puede quedar así… (Coge un taladro y le hace un agujero a la piedra)

Tobi- Tobi puede ver

House- Pero queda todo muy soso… venga, te lo pinto de naranja (saca un cubo de pintura con una brocha y empieza a pintar la "máscara" de Tobi). Ya esta (le da un espejo) ¿Qué tal te ves?

Tobi- ¡Que guay! Pero… le falta algo…

House- Hmmm… (saca un cincel y le esculpe una espiral en la máscara)- Ya esta.

Madre de Tobi (entra de pronto en la habitación)- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Padre de Tobi- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Tobi?

House- No se preocupen, todo esta bajo control. No puedo quitarle el pedrusco ese de la cara… así que le he hecho una careta.

Mamá de Tobi- ¡Pues podría habérsela hecho al estilo veneciano!

Tobi- ¿Mami a que mola? ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Papá de Tobi- No podemos convivir con Tobi y la televisión…

Mamá de Tobi- Dejare esa decisión en tus manos… ¿a quién eliges?

Papa de Tobi- A la tele

Tobi- ¿Y yo?

Papá de Tobi- Te enviare a un internado muy bonito. He oído que se llama Akatsuki y que allí te tratan muy bien.

Mamá de Tobi- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Nuestro pequeño! ¡Nuestro hijo…se marchaaaaaa! ¡!

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico

House- Yo, como soy un ser mágico que ha subido tan alto a su torre de sarcasmo que ya no puede bajar, acompañaré a su hijo en todo momento. Esperen un segundo, saco mis polvos mágicos, adopto mi forma de duende y me meto en su cabeza.

Tobi- ¡Que bien! ¡Un duende en mi cabeza! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

House- Te pediré que quemes cosas…y si me haces caso…. Te daré caramelitos.

Tobi- Caramelitos… *¬*

Papá de Tobi- Nos volveremos a ver hijo… un día de estos…

**Fin del Tobi's Trauma**

Todos- O.O

Kakuzu- pues yo no me creo eso de que Tobi lleve un medico-duende en su cabeza…

Sasori- ¿Pero que narices pintabas tu en la infancia de Tobi?

Kakuzu- Yo siempre he sido un chico muy espabilado…

Deidara- ¡Tobi! ¡Ahora tienes que elegir el siguiente! ¡Solo quedan Kakuzu y Hidan, hum!

Hidan- Pues lo cuento yo… porque me dais envidia. Mi religión me obliga a contar mi trauma…

Kakuzu- Avisadme cuando termine…

**Mientras tanto, en recepción…**

Recepcionista- BULEBU CUCHE AVEC MUA! SESUAA

Lider- ¡!


	18. Hidan's trauma

**Capitulo 18: Hidan's Trauma**

Hidan-Pues resulta que iba yo un día al supermercado, pero como había hielo en la calle no pude salir de casa… así que no fui al supermercado.

Sasori- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu infancia? ¡Deidara! ¡No hagas muecas en el espejo!

Hidan- ¡DEJADME EN PAZ JODER! ¡ME ESTOY UBICANDO!  
><strong><br>Hidan's Trauma...by Hidan**

Es de noche, solo se escuchan los grillos del jardín, la suave brisa meciendo los árboles, el ladrido de algún perro… Pero de repente un desgarrador grito se apodera de la casa.

Hidan- ¡MAMA! ¡CACA!

Se oye el sonido de los padres de Hidan levantándose de la cama y corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hijo.

Hidan- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Era broma! ¡Os lo habéis creído prigaos!

Madre de Hidan- Mira hijo…esta es ya la centésima noche que nos despiertas. Y, bueno… estamos un poco cansaditos…

Flanders- ¡Hola hoLirijiLLas! (**N/A:** El padre de Hidan es Ned Flanders, de los Simpson XD)

Hidan- Papa cállate. Eres la vergüenza de la familia.

Flanders- Pero hijo…yo…yo…

Hidan (le tira un cenicero)- ¡Que te calles!

Madre de Hidan- ¿Hijo… has estado fumando?

Hidan (con un puro cubano en la boca)- No.

Flanders- ¡No deberías mentir! Dios va a imponer a alguien un castirijiLLo diviniLLo... (se hace el tonto)

Hidan- Si vale…hasta mañana

Madre de Hidan- Bueno…ya que estamos aquí te diremos algo…

Hidan- Espero que sea importante…

Los padres de Hidan se miran más felices que unos regalices. Luego miran a Hidan.

Madre de Hidan- Te hemos hecho monaguillo de la iglesia :D

Flanders- ¡Es muy fantastirijiLLo!

Hidan (parece que le han dado con una pala en la cara)- ¿QUE?

Madre de Hidan- Empiezas mañana, tendrás que ir a la iglesia tempranito y ayudar al cura a limpiar.

Hidan- ¡PERO MAMA! ¡SI NO SOY CRISTIANO!

Flanders- ¡por supuestirijiLLo! Por eso hemos traído agua bendita para bautizarte. (saca un dispersor de agua)

Ned Flanders empieza a pulverizar a Hidan con agua bendita. Hidan se retuerce, chilla patalea, muerde araña y luego se desmaya.

**Al día siguiente...**

La madre de Hidan ha envuelto a su hijo en papel albal y se lo lleva a la iglesia. Allí se encuentran con el cura.

Cura (señala a Hidan)- Oiga señora… ¿por qué envuelve a su hijo en papel albal?

Madre de Hidan- Pues porque es un muro de contención. Como es papel de plata y mi hijo es como un vampiro…

Hidan (enseña los dientes) – ¡GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Cura- Hohoo. ¡Que chiquitín mas encantador! ¿Creo que nos lo pasaremos muy bien, verdad?

Hidan- ¡Tu madre! Nos ha jodido el puñetero cura de los puñeteros huevos…

Cura- o.o

Madre de Hidan- bueno, yo le dejo aquí al niño, que tengo que hacer la compra. ¡Adiós cielo! (le lanza un beso a Hidan)

Hidan (el beso le impacta en la cara)- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡QUITAMELO! ¡QUITAMELOOOOO!

El cura le agarra y se lo lleva dentro.

Cura- ¡Oh, por cierto, no nos hemos presentado! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hidan- Hulk.

Cura- ¡Oh! Me suena mucho. ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

Hidan (aun envuelto en papel albal, con cara de pocos amigos)- No.

Cura- Bueno, entonces me presentaré yo…

De pronto aparecen seis osos con minifalda bailando el cancán, dos strippers en bikini y se ilumina todo con un montón de luces de colorines.

Cura- ¡Soy el Cura Molón! ¡El mas chupiguay en 20 kilómetros a la redonda! ¡Vivo para combatir el Mal, me gusta la pizza, y uno en matrimonio a parejas gays!

Cae un montón de confeti, los osos se comen las strippers y se van bailando la conga.

Hidan- ¿Era necesario todo eso?

Cura Molón- No…pero es que quería hacer algo guay. ¡Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti!

Hidan- Soy inmortal.

Cura Molón- ¿Ala y eso? ¿Es porque te ríes mucho? Lo dijo la tele el otro día…

Hidan- No.

Cura Molón- ¿Entonces?

Hidan (pone cara de psicópata)- Soy inmortal porque… COMO UNICORNIOS.

De pronto se escuchan unos truenos y el órgano de la iglesia empieza a sonar con la música de "toccata e fuga" de Johann Sebastian Bach.( ya saben la típica música de horror de las películas xD )

Cura Molón- O.O

Hidan- ¡MUAAAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA! (rompe su prisión de papel albal) ¡AHORA… TE MATARE!

Cura Molón- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Música de psicosis ON)

Hidan coge la caja de colectas y se la rompe al cura en la cabeza. El cura se muere y las monedas se esparcen por el suelo.

(Música de psicosis OFF)

Kakuzu (asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la iglesia)- ¡SI ES REDONDO ES MIO! (se acerca corriendo a recoger las monedas)

Hidan- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Kakuzu (le da una tarjeta)- Kakuzu, el mejor vendedor del mundo mundial.

Marioneta- Yo soy su ayudante

Hidan- Me importa una soberana mierda.

Kakuzu- Mira draculín… (saca una especie de teléfono) si me insultas llamaré a mi papá con este transmisor de infrarrojos y vendrá a pegarte.

Hidan- Pues entonces le denunciaré

Kakuzu- Mi papá vive al margen de la ley, así que no le afectará en absoluto.

Hidan- Pues... pues… ¡romperé tu marioneta! (Hidan coge un candelabro y se ceba a golpes con la marioneta)

Marioneta- ¡Noo! ¡No me pegues! ¡Yo también quiero vivir! ¡Aaaaaahhh!

Hidan- ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!

Kakuzu- ¡SI LO ROMPES LO PAGAS!

La marioneta queda totalmente hecha añicos. De pronto, empieza a convertirse en acero líquido.

Marioneta (con voz de Terminator)- Gracias por liberarme. Ahora me dedicare a hacer el mal y a causar la destrucción del mundo. Adiós

Hidan- O.o

Kakuzu- ¿PERO TU ERES SUBNORMAL O QUE? ¡AHORA ME DEBES EL AMULETO DE ESTRELLA DE MAR POR EL QUE LO CAMBIE!

Hidan (mira en un bolsillo y saca uno)- ¡TOMA Y CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

Kakuzu- ¿Cómo es que tenias uno en el bolsillo?

Hidan- ¡Y yo que sé! ¿Crees que lo sé todo? ¡VAYA MIERDA!

Kakuzu- Chaval, a mi déjame en paz. Mira (saca unos papeles de propaganda) Te doy esta propaganda de una secta que ha salido nueva esta semana, que te veo cara de masoquista. ¡Ale adiós! (se marcha)

Hidan (coge la propaganda y la mira con interés)- Hmmm… ¿una religión que anhela la matanza? Jashinistas…Suena bien…hasta tiene gancho el nombre… (Hidan abre mucho los ojos) ¡ALA QUE PASADA! ¡Hasta te regalan un teléfono móvil de los que inventaron ayer! (abre aun mas los ojos) ¡Y TE DEJAN DECIR TACOS! ¡TOMA YA! ¡Y ME DARAN UNA GUADAÑA SI LLEGO ALLI ANTES DE LAS 2!

Hidan se quita la sotana y sale a toda velocidad de la iglesia.

Mamá de Hidan (venia de hacer la compra)- ¡Hijo! ¿Dónde vas?

Hidan (sin dejar de correr)- ¡Mamá! ¡Me voy a hacer Jashinista!

Mamá de Hidan- ¡Vale hijo! Ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano te harías hippie, heavy, punk o monja…

Hidan- ¡Que te den! ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Dile a papá que le odio y que me parece un panoli!

Mamá de Hidan (diciendo adiós con la mano)- Vaaleeeee

**Fin del Hidan's Trauma**

Sasori- ¿PERO POR QUE SIEMPRE SALE KAKUZU?

Kakuzu (chinchando a Sasori)- ¿Tienes envidia, eh?

Hidan- Así fue como descubrí el Jashinismo. Soy miembro honorífico desde hace más de 20 años, con una gran variedad de medallas de honor en mi colección, una estatuilla en el salón de las estatuillas, un mercedes descapotable, una beca, siete muñecas de porcelana y una minipimer.

Todos (dormidos)- zZZzZZzZZ…

Hidan- ¡QUE ME ESCUCHEIS JODER! ¡IREIS AL INFIERNO!

Deidara (se despierta el primero y empieza a sacudir a Sasori)- ¡YO NO QUIERO IR AL INFIERNO! ¡HUM!

Sasori (mareado)- :s

**Mientras tanto, en recepción…**

Recepcionista (bailando la macarena)- Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que your body es pa darle…

Lider (la pelotita antiestrés que aferra su mano esta en su límite)- ¡YA ESTA BIEN! ¡A LA MIERDA YA! (le tira la pelotita anti-estrés al recepcionista)

La pelota rebota en su cabeza, el recepcionista se cae al suelo, se golpea con un tiesto y pierde el conocimiento.

Lider (se percata de que todos le miran con horror, cuchicheando)- ¡SE LO MERECIA! (el líder se va corriendo y vuelve a subir las escaleras)- Tendré que sacarles yo mismo del ascensor… esto no son vacaciones ni son nada…


	19. Kakuzu's trauma

**Capitulo 19: Kakuzu's Trauma**

Zetsu- Solo queda Kakuzu para contar su trauma.

Deidara- ¡Si, si! ¡Yo quiero escucharlo, hum!

Kakuzu- Entonces pagadme.

Todos- ¿QUEEEEE?

Kakuzu- Ya lo habéis oído. No me hagáis malgastar saliva.

Tobi- Tobi lo contó gratis… porque Tobi es un buen chico

Hidan (señala a Kakuzu)- ¡Eh tu! ¡Maldito tacaño! ¿Ahora que he contado yo mi trauma no vas a contar tu el tuyo? Nos ha jodido el puñetero muñeco de felpa de los huevos…

Kakuzu- No me rebajare a tu nivel respondiendo a esa provocación.

Hidan- ¿ENTOCES POR QUE ME HACES DECIRLO? ¡JODER KAKUZU! ¡ENCIMA DE QUE YA ES LA HORA DE MI RITUAL!

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Sasori- ¡Callos de una vez! ¡Estáis asustando a Tobi!

Tobi- Tobi tiene miedo

Kisame- Como molaba la peli de piratas que vi el otro día… A ver si os la cuento.

De pronto se escucha la voz del Lider proveniente del exterior.

Lider- ¿Seguís vivos? ¿Todos?

Tobi- Holaaaaa :)

Zetsu- Si falta alguien yo no he sido…

Sasori- ¿Vienes para decirnos que no puedes hacer nada y que nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?

Lider - ¡VENGO A RESCATAROS PEDAZO DE BURRO!

Deidara- ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡HUM!

Todos- ¿Qué pasa?

Deidara- ¡Si Kaku no cuenta su trauma el guión será decepcionante, hum!

Sasori- Que verdad más grande…

Kakuzu- ¡No me llames Kaku!

Itachi- Itachi no quiere un guión decepcionante.

Lider- ¿Pero vosotros sois tontos?

Tobi- Si

Lider- No hablaba contigo…

Kakuzu- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Contaré mi trauma! ¡Pero que os quede claro que como lo divulguéis llamare a mi abogado y os llevare ante los tribunales!

El Líder, que en el fondo también quería escuchar el trauma de Kakuzu, pega la oreja a la puerta del ascensor para escuchar mejor.

Kakuzu- Todo ocurrió cuando cumplí los 7 años…

**Kakuzu's Trauma...by Kaku**

Kakuzu- ¡ES KAKUZU!

**Kakuzu's Trauma...by Kakuzu**

Se ve a un mini-Kakuzu de 7 años recién cumpliditos correteando por las calles de un barrio marginal lleno de bancos, gente tumbada en los bancos, basura y gatos comiéndose la basura. Mini-Kakuzu entra a una casa por un agujero de la pared.

Kakuzu- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Papá de Kakuzu- ¡Hola hijo! ¿Has ganado algo de dinero?

Kakuzu- ¡Si! Hoy he cambiado el reloj que me encontré en la basura por un amuleto de estrella de mar y un tenedor saca-ojos de pulsera marca la Re-Ostia, luego he ido al colegio y he subastado mi asiento del autobús, mas tarde he cambiado el amuleto de estrella de mar por una marioneta tierra-agua, al poco cambie el tenedor saca-ojos de pulsera por un patinete que luego vendí por mucho dinero timando a un chico que salioó hace poco en las noticias porque se le comieron las estrellas de mar. Errr… después robe algunos teléfonos móviles de los que se inventaron ayer, los vendí todos por mucho dinerete y me fui a una iglesia por que escuché el sonido de monedas caer… pero un niño que parecía el Conde Drácula rompió mi marioneta y me dio otro amuleto de estrella de mar.

Papá de Kakuzu- Hijo, coge aire que te ahogas. Bueno, de cualquier forma ha sido un día muy productivo. Tengo que recaudar fondos para la mafia y esto me viene de perlas. Ale, dame el dinero.

Kakuzu- No.

Papa de Kakuzu- ¿Por qué?

Kakuzu- Por que es mío.

Papa de Kakuzu- Mira hijo… ya sabes que, a pesar de que seamos pobres, soy el jefazo de una mafia muy importante. Una mafia que debo mantener.

Kakuzu- Ya… pero es que es mío.

Mama de Kakuzu (asoma la cabeza por la cocina)- ¡Dejad ya de discutir! Venid a comer, que el zapato ya esta listo.

Kakuzu- ¿QUE? ¿Otra vez zapato? ¡Mamá! ¡Que es mi cumpleaños!

Mama de Kakuzu- Es que es un zapato de cumpleaños.

Kakuzu- Mama… que no cuela. Yo siempre he sido un chico muy espabilado.

Papa de Kakuzu- Ese es mi hijo.

Mama de Kakuzu- Ya bueno… pero somos pobres.

Kakuzu- Yo no.

Papa de Kakuzu- Bueno, bueno. Vamos a comer tranquilamente.

Después de comer, de soplar unas "cerillas de cumpleaños" y de que Kakuzu recogiese los platos y los lavase a cambio de unas monedas; la familia se sienta en el sillón a hablar tranquilamente.

Kakuzu- Mama, papa…

Mama de Kakuzu- ¿Si?

Kakuzu- ¿Me dais mi regalo de cumple?

Papa de Kakuzu- Eeeerrrr…. Pues veras, hijo… ¡es que no tenemos dinero!

Kakuzu- Pero yo quería un regalo por mi cumple…

Mama de Kakuzu- ¿Hay un mejor regalo que un familia como la que tienes?

Kakuzu- Si, una Playstation 3.

Padre- Hijo… que somos pobres..

Kakuzu- Pues… me voy a dar una vuelta. Ale (se levanta del sillón y sale por el hueco de la pared)

Al poco, llega a una urbanización privada con jardines, piscinas, Golden Retrievers y vallas blancas.

Kakuzu- Ójala viviese yo en una casa de estas…

De pronto se encuentra un niño jugando en la impoluta calle.

Kakuzu (se acerca al chico)- ¡Hola!

Niño- ¡No me hables! ¡Soy el Primer Hokage!

Kakuzu- Y yo soy Kakuzu, el mejor vendedor del mundo mundial.

1er Hokage- ¡Ah! Entonces vale

Kakuzu- ¿Que haces?

1er Hokage- Juego con mi peluchin.

Kakuzu- ¿Me lo dejas?

1er Hokage- No sé… es que es mío.

Kakuzu- ¡Déjamelo!

1r Hokage- ¡No! ¡Es mío! ¡Tú cómprate otro!

Kakuzu- ¡Pero préstamelo! (se lo quita)

1er Hokage- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAA! ¡Un niño sin la voluntad de fuego me ha quitado mi peluchin! (se pone a llorar)

Kakuzu- ¡Llorica! (le tira el peluche a la cara y mata al 1er Hokage de un peluchazo) Ay va… (se va corriendo)

(**N/A:** Y así murió el 1er Hokage… XD)

Nada más salir de la urbanización de lujo...

Kakuzu Mayor- Hola, vengo del futuro.

Kakuzu- Hola… ¿quién eres?

Kakuzu Mayor- Soy Kakuzu.

Kakuzu- ¡Mentira! ¡Kakuzu soy yo!

Kakuzu Mayor- Es que yo soy tu (saca un rolex) ¿Te interesa un rolex?

Kakuzu- Espera un segundo… si tu eres yo… ¿significa eso que yo soy tú?

Kakuzu Mayor- Como se nota que siempre he sido un chico muy espabilado…

Kakuzu- ¡Como mola! ¿Voy a ser rico? ¿Viviré en una casa de lujo? ¿Tendré un Playstation 3?

Kakuzu Mayor- Eeerrr… precisamente de eso quería hablarte… ¡Veras, tienes que salir de este pueblucho! ¡Tienes que expandir tus horizontes! ¡Buscar nuevas metas! Conviértete en el mayor mafioso de todos los tiempos desde Vito Corleone…Y así, algún día podrás cumplir tu sueño.

Kakuzu (le brillan los ojos de la ilusión)- ¿Vender camellos en el desierto a los beduinos?

Kakuzu Mayor- Exacto. Vete de aquí y únete a los Akatsuki. Hay uno rubio al que puedes timar fácilmente. Intenta ganarte su confianza y ponle a vender cuadros en la playa.

Kakuzu (adopta una pose militar)- ¡Si!

Kakuzu Mayor (desaparece en un portal espacio-temporal)- ¡Suerte Mini-Yo!

Kakuzu- ¡Adiós Maxi-Yo! ¡Gracias por el consejo! (Se da la vuelta y saca la cartera que se acaba de quitar a su yo futuro) jeje… pringao…

**Fin del Kakuzu's Trauma**

Todos- O.O

Kakuzu- ¿Qué?

Sasori- ¡ESO YA SE PASA DE LO ABSURDO! ¿COMO PUEDES APARECER ASI EN TU PROPIO TRAUMA?

Kakuzu- Cundo llegue el momento… lo sabré.

Zetsu- Que cosas más curiosas…

Lider- ¡Ya basta! ¡Os sacare de ahí!

Se escuchan unos ruidos fuera.

Deidara- ¡Que guay! ¿Vas a usar una de tus súper hiper mega cósmicas y suercalifragilísticas técnicas para sacarnos del ascensor? ¿Hum?

Lider- Voy a usar una palanca.

Deidara- Ah…

Kakuzu- Es inútil…

Lider- ¿Por qué?

Kakuzu- Si Deidara no ha podido derribar la puerta a cabezazos…dudo mucho que una palanca sirva de algo.

Deidara- Creo que has dicho algo malo de mi, hum… pero como no me he enterado lo pasare por alto y haré como si no hubiese pasado nada, hum

Hidan- ¡Joder Kakuzu!

Kakuzu- ¿Qué pasa?

Hidan- Nada. Solo es que hace mucho que no hablo.

Kakuzu-…

Zetsu- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Tobi- ¡Tobi os sacara de aquí!

Todos- ¿Tu?

Tobi- ¡Si! Tobi es un buen chico

Lider- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Tobi- Tobi tiene una técnica secreta

Itachi- Itachi quiere ver la técnica de Tobi… y no habla.

Tobi- Lider, apártate de la puerta. Tobi va a usar su técnica


	20. Cosa que se rompe, cosa que se paga

_Hola! gomen, no pude publicar este cap ayer porque tenia que coordinar algunas cosas para mi fiesta, que es hoy xD ¡weeeee! ¡celebro mi cumpleaños! ¡que kakui! ¡voy a cumplir trece años de vida! :3 y espero que porque es mi cumple me perdonen por no poner un cap ayer u.u_**  
><strong>

**Capitulo 20: Cosa que se rompe, cosa que se paga **

Tobi comienza a acumular chakra para ejecutar su técnica secreta.

Sasori- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Deidara! ¡Baja de ahí!

Deidara (subido encima de Zetsu)- Seguro que es una técnica penosa, hum.

Hidan- No ha jodido el niño de la máscara… ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Acumular chakra y disparar un rayo láser contra la puerta del ascensor?

Todos perciben un resplandor en el agujero de la máscara de Tobi, el resplandor se hace cada vez más intenso hasta crear una bola lumínica que sale disparada en forma de láser hacia la puerta del ascensor, destruyéndola completamente.

Todos (arrinconados en la pared del ascensor, lo más lejos posible de Tobi)- O.O

Después de que el humo se disipase, se ve al Lider al otro lado de la puerta destruida.

Lider- ¿Qué…? ¿qué ha pasado?

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Kisame- ¡COMO MOLAAAAAA! Pero… no tanto como la peli de piratas que vi el otro día.

Tobi- Tobi ha invocado el poder del enanito de su cabeza

**-Dentro de la cabeza de Tobi…-**

House (sacudiéndose las manos)- Y se acabó. Quiero un análisis completo, una radiografía y mi café.

**-Volviendo al ascensor…-**

Lider- ¡Salid todos de ahí de una vez! Por vuestra culpa he perdido mi pelotita anti-estrés, así que el próximo que diga o haga algo que me moleste será su sustituto. ¿Entendido?

Todos asienten.

Itachi- Itachi tiene la cabeza dura…por que es Itachi

Lider (con un tic en el ojo)- Ahora mismo vamos a subir todos como una gran familia feliz…una…familia…feliz…

Deidara- ¡Pero es que los cuartos están muy arriba, hum! ¡Mano Derecha esta cansada de andar!

Hidan- Mi religión no cree en manos andantes.

Zetsu- Pues "Cosa", la mano de la familia Adams se movía… y hasta abría la puerta cuando sonaba el timbre.

Hidan- ¡Eso es un sacrilegio!

Lider- ¡TODOS ARRIBA A DEJAR LAS MALETAS Y CAMBIAROS DE ROPA O EMPIEZA A MORIR GENTE!

Todos suben corriendo por las escaleras con sus respectivas maletas, pues su vida dependía de ello. Cada uno entra en su cuarto con su compañero de habitación.

**En la habitación 64...**

Itachi y Kisame entran a la habitación y dejan sus maletas. Itachi deja la suya colocadita encima de una silla y Kisame las mete en la bañera.

Kisame- Oye Itachi… ¿quieres que te empiece a contar la peli de piratas que vi el otro día? Es que no veas como molaba…

Itachi (entra al cuarto de baño con la ropa que iba a ponerse, haciendo caso omiso a Kisame)-...

Kiame- … -

**En la habitación 65...**

Sasori- ¡Deidara! ¡No saltes en la cama!

Deidara- Es que siempre he querido ir al espacio, hum.

Sasori- Me abstengo de preguntar el sentido de ese comentario…

Deidara (baja de la cama de un salto, se resbala y se desnuca contra la moqueta de la habitación)- Estoy bien… dos (se levanta).

Sasori- ¿Dos?

Deidara- ¿Qué dos? ¿Dos?

Sasori- ¿De que estás hablando?

Deidara- ¡AAAHH! ¿Por qué digo dos? ¿Dos? ¿Dónde esta el hum? ¿Dos?

Sasori- ¡Oh no! ¡Un cortocircuito!

Deidara- ¡Ayúdame Sasori! ¡Dos! (se queda horrorizad) ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡DOS!

Sasori (agarra a Deidara y le sacude un rato… luego lo vuelve a dejar en el suelo.)- Mira a ver si ahora… Di algo.

Deidara (mareado)- ¿Qué digo, dos?

Sasori- ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no se arregla!

Deidara (pone una cara digna de las películas de terror)- ¿Que haré ahora, dos? ¿Tendré que pasarme toda mi vida diciendo dos al final de cada frase, dos?

Sasori- Pero si eso ya lo hacías con el "hum"...

Deidara- ¡NO ME DIGAS ESAS COSAS! ¡DOS! ¡BASTANTE DEPRIMIDO ESTO YA! ¡DOS!

Sasori- Bueno… pues cámbiate de ropa y luego miramos a ver si el Líder puede hacer algo.

Deidara (saca unos pantalones piratas y una camiseta de su maleta)- ¿Que tal voy con esto, dos?

Sasori- ¡Y yo que sé! ¡Si por mi fuera irías desnudo!

Deidara (se queda rojo)- O.O

Sasori- ¡No era en ese sentido!

Deidara- Yo…me voy a cambiarme…dos…

**En la habitación 66...**

Kakuzu- ¡ZETSU! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR NADA! ¡PODRIAS ROMPERLO Y NOS LO DESCONTARAN DEL DEPOSITO!

Zetsu- Pero yo solo quería abrir el armario para guardar la maleta…

Kakuzu- ¡Apártate! (Se pone unos guantes acolchados y abre la puerta del armario como si estuviera manipulando un producto químico peligroso)

Zetsu- Que cosas más curiosas…

Después de que los dos hubiesen guardado sus maletas empiezan a pelearse por ver quién entra al baño primero.

Kakuzu- ¡Primero entrare yo! ¡Tengo que hacer un recuento de todo lo que hay en el baño y asegurarme de que cuando salgas siga todo en su sitio!

Zetsu (dando pequeños brinquitos)- ¡Pero es que yo me hago pis!

Kakuzu entro en un gran dilema. Si Zetsu entraba primero podría cargarse alguna cosa y esconderla sin que él se diera cuenta… pero si entraba el primero corría el riesgo de que Zetsu echara a perder la moqueta.

Kakuzu- ¿Por qué no nos entrenan para este tipo de cosas?

Zetsu- ¡No aguanto más! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Te prometo que no tocare nada!

Kakuzu (resignado)- Esta bien…

**Cinco minutos después...**

Del lavabo sale Zetsu cambiado de ropa y con cara de felicidad.

Zetsu- Me siento una persona nueva

Kakuzu- Tu nunca has sido persona…

Kakuzu entra al baño y se encuentra todo por los suelos.

Kakuzu (la vena en su frente parece a punto de explotar)- ¡ZEEEEEEETSUUUUUU!

Zetsu- ¿Qué? No he roto nada

Kakuzu empieza a estrangular a Zetsu, pero después de unos segundos se lo piensa mejor y empieza recoger el baño antes de que algo se pierda o se rompa.

**En la habitación 68...**

Lider (vestido ya con ropa normal y veraniega)- Muy bien, ¿ya estáis listos?

Tobi- Tobi lo esta, es un buen chico

Lider (mira la periferia del cuarto)- ¿Dónde esta Hidan?

Tobi- Esta santificando la entrada

El Lider abre la puerta del cuarto y se encuentra a Hidan colgando un crucifijo, un cazasueños y una ristra de ajos.

Lider- ¡Hidan! ¿Qué narices estás haciendo?

Hidan- ¡Tengo que santificar la entrada, joder! Ya que no me ha dado tiempo a hacer mi ritual, tengo que hacer esto para que los malos espíritus no vengan a por mí.

Lider- ¡Deja eso y entra ahora mismo a cambiarte de ropa!

Tobi- Tobi ya se cambio de ropa

Hidan y el Lider miran al interior de la habitación y ven a Tobi vestido con una chaqueta de esquimal y una falda escocesa.

Lider- To…Tobi…

Tobi- ¿Qué? :)

Lider- ¿Qué dijimos acerca de llevar ropa no apropiada?

Tobi- ...Es una pregunta retórica :)

Líder- ¡CAMBIATE AHORA MISMO Y PONTE ROPA DE VERANO!

Tobi (coge ropa de su maleta y se va al baño a cambiarse de nuevo.)- Tobi es un buen chico

Hidan- ¿Por que a Tobi le gritas y a mí no? ¡Yo también quiero sufrir! ¡GRITAME!

Líder- ¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ENTRA EN LA HABITACION!

Hidan (pone cara de alegría)- ¡Yupiiiiiiiii! (Entra en el cuarto)

Líder- ¿Por qué no pasan 10 segundos sin que alguien haga alguna burrada? (Entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta)

**Veinte minutos después...**

Todos los Akatsuki se encuentran en el pasillo, a la entrada de sus habitaciones, con su nuevo look veraniego.

Kisame (se acerca al Líder)- ¡Líder, Líder! ¡Itachi no me deja contarle la peli de piratas que vi el otro día! ¡Y Calcetín me ha amenazado con meterme la cabeza en el vater y tirar de la cadena!

Lider- Errrr…

Sasori (se planta delante del Lider arrastrando a Deidara del brazo)- ¡Lider! ¡Lider! ¡Deidara se ha roto!

Deidara- ¡Me di un golpe y ahora digo dos, dos! (se queda paralizado) ¡AAAAHHH! ¡DOS!

Lider- Pero que…

Kakuzu (llega totalmente furioso)- ¡Lider, Lider! ¡Zetsu ha tirado por los suelos las cosas del baño!

Lider- Yo...

Zetsu (suplicante)- ¡Lider, Lider! ¡Kakuzu no me ha dejado comerme el jabón!

Tobi- ¡Líder, Líder! Tobi ya sabe que su nombre se escribe con "b"

Hidan (enfadado)- ¡Líder, Líder! ¡No he colocado bien los ajos de la entrada! ¡Los espíritus malignos vendrán a por mi! (Mira a Kakuzu) ¡JODER, KAKUZU!

Itachi (les mira a todos con los ojos entrecerrados)- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi…pero tengo envidia… (Coge aire) ¡Líder, Líder! ¡Kisame no me deja en paz!

Todos- ¡Lider, Lider, Lider, Lider, Lider, Lider!

Hidan- ¡JODER, KAKUZU!

Lider- ¡!

Todos- o.o

Lider- ¡NO OS AGUANTO MAS!

Tobi- Tobi no esta gordo

Lider- ¡COMO A ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRA DECIR ALGO, USARE SU CABEZA COMO MI NUEVA PELOTA ANTI-ESTRÉS!

Deidara- Dos…

Lider (le mira con ojos asesinos)- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Deidara- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡DOS!

El Lider agarra a Deidara y empieza a estrujarle la cabeza.

Deidara- ¡Lo hice sin querer! ¡Se me escapo! ¡Yeah!

Sasori- ¡Anda! ¡Ya no dices dos!

Deidara- ¿Ah, no? ¿Yeah?

Sasori- Ahora dices yeah.

Deidara- ¿Qué yeah, yeah? (se queda pensando) ¡Anda! ¡Ahora digo yeah! ¡Yeah!

Zetsu- Que guay. Deidara ahora es como la "Aldea Global", nos socializa a todos enseñándonos nuevas palabras.

Kakuzu- Esta tiene gancho.

Kisame- Mola casi tanto como la peli de piratas que vi el otro día…

Deidara- pero yo quiero decir hum, no yeah, yeah…

Lider- ¡MANOTAZO PERIFERICO NO JUTSU!

El Lider extiende los brazos y empieza a dar vueltas como el Demonio de Tasmania, dando manotazos a todo aquel que se encontrase en su trayectoria.

Lider- ¡Y AHORA TODOS ABAJO, PEGADITOS A MI! (tic en el ojo) Como una... gran…familia…feliz.

Todos siguen al Lider como si de mama patito y sus polluelos se tratase. Bajan por las escaleras, cruzan recepción y salen a la calle.

Lider (mirando a la nada, emocionado)- ¡Lo conseguimos… hemos salido! ¡Y no ha pasado nada!

Deidara- ¡YEAH!

Todos aplauden.

Lider- ¡Vamos a comer en un lugar decente para celebrarlo!

Zetsu- ¡Qué bien! ¡No podría aguantar más tiempo comiendo yogures!

Kakuzu- ¿Pe…pero tu estás loco? ¡Lider! ¡No podemos permitirnos el lujo de comer en un restaurante sin cucarachas!

Hidan- ¡JODER KAKUZU!… ¡el viaje esta con todos los gastos pagados! (saca un panfleto) ¡Mira! Lo robe del despacho de azafatas.

Kakuzu- ¡Ah…es verdad! Es que la costumbre...

Lider- Bueno… ¿dónde os apetece comer?

Deidara- ¡En un restaurante de comida creativa! ¡Yeah!

Sasori- ¡A mí en un café-teatro! ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de intentar morderte la oreja!

Zetsu- Yo quiero ir a un restaurante americano

Kakuzu- ¡Yo a un chino!

Hidan- Yo quiero ir a la iglesia jashinista.

Kisame- ¡Yo quiero ir al vertedero!

Tobi- A Tobi le da igual, por que es un buen chico

Lider- No vamos a ir a ninguno de esos sitios.

Itachi- Itachi quiere ir a una marisquería a comer paella.

Lider- ¡Buena idea!

Zetsu- Favoritista…


	21. El terror al langostino

**Capitulo 21: El terror del langostino**

Todos los Akatsuki caminan por las calles de la ciudad. El Líder va en cabeza, guiando al grupo. La gente se para a mirarles y hacerles fotos.

Líder (tapándose la cara)- ¡No me hagáis fotos! ¡NO ME HAGAIS FOTOS!

Deidara (posando para las cámaras)- ¿Por que nos hacen fotos? ¿Yeah?

Turista- ¡Mira que gente más rara! ¡Vamos a hacerles fotos y a colgarlas en Internet!

Sasori- Ahí tienes tu respuesta…

Zetsu- Que bonito…

Tobi- ¿Quieres un caramelito?

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Kisame- ¿Creéis que les gustaría que les contase la peli de piratas que vi el otro día? No veáis como molaba…

Kakuzu- Quien quiere una foto firmada? Baratoooo!

Hidan- JODER KAKUZU! Ya me harte!

Hidan empieza a perseguir a los turistas con la guadaña en alto. La gente corre (su vida depende de ello) y se refugia en las tiendas cercanas.

Hidan- Y se acabó! (guarda su guadaña)

Lider- Mirad! Allí hay una marisquería! Rápido entrad! Antes de que ocurra algo!

Deidara- Yeah!

**En la marisquería...**

Recepcionista- Muy buenas, cuantos son?

Zetsu- Dos

Lider (pega un codazo a Zetsu)- Somos nueve.

Recepcionista- Por aquí por favor (les lleva hasta una mesa enorme)

Kisame- Por que yo no puedo tener una cama así?

Hidan- Por que tú duermes en una maldita pecera.

Kisame- Ah…es cierto.

Kakuzu-Mirad el mantel! (todos miran el mantel como si fuese a salir un monstruo de el) Debe de ser carísimo!

Todos- ·-·

Líder- Sentaos de una vez!

Kisame- Quien se quiere sentar a mi lado? Así le cuento la peli de piratas que vi el otro día…no veáis como molaba.

Sasori- Deidara tiene que sentarse a mi lado, que le tengo que tener vigilado.

Deidara- Yeah!

Hidan- Yo lo mas lejos posible de… (mira a su alrededor y señala a Kakuzu) JODER KAKUZU!

Kakuzu- QUE?

Hidan- Que te quedes donde pueda verte! Joder!

Kakuzu-…

Itachi- Itachi quiere sentarse AQUÍ (se sienta en el medio de la mesa).

Lider- Pues da la casualidad de que Itachi no puede sentarse AHÍ por que AHÍ voy yo.

Itachi-… (mira al Lider con odio) Que mierda todo…

Zetsu- Yo necesito mis pastillas…

Tobi- Tobi las tiene! Tobi es un buen chico! (se saca del bolsillo un puñado de pastillas azules)

Lider- Hidan, Kakuzu… elegid o sentaros juntos o sentaros con Kisame.

Hidan y Kakuzu-… (se sientan al mismo tiempo)

Lider- Kisame, tu con Itachi.

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi… pero si Kisame menciona una sola vez la peli de piratas le matare, le raptare y le echare al zoo para que se le coman los koalas.

Kisame- En ese orden? (Itachi asiente en silencio) Vale

Después de que todos estuvieran sentaditos...

Camarero- Buenos días! Quieren que les diga ya el menú?

Deidara- Que guay! Hay menú! Yeah!

Kakuzu- La última vez que pedí un menú fue en el McDonald's...

Hidan- Tu gastando dinero?

Kakuzu- TENIA HAMBRE! (se pone a llorar, desconsolado)

Lider- Callaos todos! (mira al camarero) Esta bien, díganos que hay.

Camarero (coge aire…mucho aire)

y (vuelve a coger aire)…..PAELLA.

Todos- o.o

Itachi- Itachi quiere paella.

Lider- Err… de acuerdo…paella…

Deidara- Yo quería chuletas de ternera, yeah…

Sasori- Es que le has entendido?

Deidara (asiente)- Yeah.

Kakuzu- Mientras sea gratis…

Kisame (levanta la mano)- Lider, Lider! (empieza a dar saltitos en la silla)

Lider- Que?

Kisame- Me hago pisssss! Puedo ir al baño?

Tobi- Tobi tiene sed

Zetsu- Quiero mi pastilla…

Zetsu2- NOOO! NO LA NECESITAS! MATALES! MATALES AHORA QUE NO MIRAN!

Hidan- JODER KAKUZU!

Kakuzu-...

Lider- SILENCIO! (señala a Kisame) TU! Al baño!

Kisame (se levanta y va a los servicios)- Weee!

Lider (señala a Tobi)- TU! Dale a Zetsu la pastilla!

Tobi- Tobi es un buen medico

**En la cabeza de Tobi...**

House- Perdona chaval, pero el medico soy yo.  
><strong><br>Volviendo al restaurante...**

Lider (señala al camarero)- Y TU! Tráenos una paella y dos jarras de agua.

Camarero- En seguida! (se va a la cocina)

Lider (mira a todos con cara de pocos amigos)- Espero que sepáis comportaros…

Deidara (jugando con un pájaro de arcilla encima de la mesa)- Yeaah!

Sasori- Deidara! Deja de jugar en la mesa!

Lider (le quita el pájaro)- EN LA MESA NO SE JUEGA!

Deidara (pone morritos)- Jo...

Camarero (trae las jarras de agua y llena a cada uno su vaso…pero cuando llega a Kakuzu este agarra su vaso)- Me permite?

Kakuzu- No.

Camarero- Por que?

Kakuzu- Por que es mío.

Camarero (se encoge de hombros y deja la jarra en la mesa)- Pues vale… (se va)

Tobi- Zetsu-san! Abrete!

Zetsu (encerrado en su capullo)- No me deja!

Zetsu2-MUEREMUEREMUERE!

Tobi- Te dare caramelitos! Tobi es un buen chico!

Zetsu2- De limón?

Tobi (saca un caramelo de limón, le quita el papel y envuelve en el la pastilla)- Si!

Zetsu2 (se abre)- Dame! (le quita el "caramelo")

Tobi- … -

Zetsu2 (se traga la pastilla)- AGHH! QUE ME HAS DADO? MALDITO! VOLVEREEEEEEE!

Zetsu- Tobi es un buen chico.

Tobi- Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kakuzu- Desde cuando Tobi sabe pensar?

Deidara- Dannnnnnnnnnna.

Sasori- Por que me llamas así?

Deidara- Tiene chispa, yeah.

Sasori- Te quemas con tu propia chispa…

Deidara- Dannnnnnnnnnna.

Saori- QUE?

Deidara- Mira lo que se hacer! Yeah! (empieza a pasar el dedo por el filo del vaso de agua y empieza a sonar)

Sasori- Ala que guay!

Deidara- ARTE! YEAAAH!

Sasori (imita a Deidara)- Que chupi!

Hidan- Suena como mi móvil cuado Jashin-sama me manda un mensaje.

Kakuzu (empieza a hacer lo mismo que Sasori y Deidara)- Podríamos grabar un disco y venderlo en Internet como si fuera música tantrica.

Tobi- Tobi también sabe hacer eso! (hace que su vaso suene)

Zetsu Yo también quiero!

Lider- Mmmm… (no puede resistirlo y empieza a hacer lo mismo también)

Itachi (les mira a todos)- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi… quiero tocar mi vasito (imita a todos)

Kisame (llega del lavabo, se queda quieto un momento, escuchando el sonido y se tira al suelo, horrorizado)- ATAQUE ALIENIGENAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Gentuza del restaurante- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (se esconden debajo de las mesas)

Deidara (le enseña un dedo sangrante a Sasori)- Me he cortado, yeah… T.T

Sasori (le envuelve el dedo en una servilleta y empieza a cantar)- Ea, ea… cura sana culito de rana, si no se te cura hoy, se te curara mañana.

Líder- Ya esta bien! Silencio todos!

Todos- o.o (dejan de hacer ruido)

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi.

Líder- Kisame! Levántate del suelo! No hay ningún asqueroso alienígena!

Alienígena (en una mesa mas al fondo)- RACISTA!

Kisame (se sienta)- Esto mola casi tanto como la peli de piratas que vi el otro día… hay pocas cosas en el mundo que molen mas que la peli de piratas que vi el otro día... (se sienta)

Camarero (llega con una paella enorme y la coloca en medio de la mesa)- Epa! Cuidado, quema.

Hidan (tocando la bandeja)- Es verdad! Jajaja!

El camarero le sirve a cada uno su ración y se va.

Deidara (mira su plato, horrorizado)- Tiene langostinos… no me gustan los langostinos, yeah…

Sasori- Tienes que comértelos para crecer!

Kakuzu- Tienes que comértelos para no desperdiciar recursos humanos!

Hidan- Tienes que bendecir la comida antes de comer! PAGANOS! (se pone a rezar)

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico (empieza a meterse arroz por el agujero de su mascara.)

Zetsu (se ha comido hasta el plato)- Ya no hay mas?

Itachi (le tira un langostino a Deidara)- Come.

Todos- COME! COME! COME! COME!

Deidara- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH!

Lider- Esta bien, recurriré a la terapia infantil… (mira a Deidara muy serio) Deidara… en este momento hay niños muriéndose de hambre que darían cualquier cosa por comerse tu plato.

Deidara (coge el plato y se lo da al Líder)- Pues toma! Llévaselo! Yeah!

Lider- COMETE LA PAELLA!

Hidan- JODER KAKUZU!

Lider- Si no te lo comes te quedaras sin arcilla.

Deidara –NOOO! Yeah!

Lider- Pues come!

Deidara (mira a un langostino con cara de asco)- Por el arte, yeah…

Todos empiezan a comer. Deidara, sin que nadie lo viese, coge al langostino y se lo da a Mano Derecha.

Deidara- Líder mira! Ya me lo he comido, yeah!

Lider (mira al plato y luego a Deidara con los ojos entrecerrados)- Tengo sospechas… abre la boca.

Deidara (abre la boca)- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Lider- La otra.

Deidara (enseña a Mano Izquierda que abre su boca)- Nada, yeah

Lide-... la otra.

Deidara- Cual?

Lider- Mano Derecha también tiene boca.

Deidara- Mano Derecha no esta, yeah (la esconde detrás suyo)

Lider- Enséñamela

Deidara (pone cara de felicidad)- No

Lider- Te quedaras sin arcilla.

Deidara (traga saliva)- Yeah… (enseña a Mano Derecha, que abre su boca dejando ver a un langostino baboseado y hecho un churro en su interior)

Langostino- X.X

Lider (mira a Deidara)- Trágatelo.

Deidara- Noo! Mano Derecha lo ha chupado! Yeah!

Lider- Da igual! Son tus babas!

Sasori- Deidara! Cometelo!

Deidara (lo escupe al plato)- No! Yeah!

Sasori- Cochino! (coge el langostino con el tenedor de Deidara y se lo acerca a la boca) Venga, Dei… esta por mama.

Deidara- Mi madre siempre creyó que era una chica…yeah.

Sasori- Pues por papa.

Deidara- Creo que solo me quiere por el dinero…yeah.

Kakuzu (levanta la cabeza y mira a Deidara)- Dinero?

Sasori- Pues por mi!

Deidara- No me hagas eso, yeah!

Sasori (pone cara de bueno)- Venga

Deidara (abre la boca y se come al bicho)- Ugghh…

Zetsu- Traga! Traga! Traga! Traga!

Deidara (se traga el langostino)- Glups...

Sasori (coge otro langostino)- Venga, que viene el avion! Fiiiuuuuuummmm! (empieza a acercar el bicho a Deidara)

Deidara (se lo come)- Yeah…

Lider- Bien hecho, Sasori. Tendré en cuenta este nuevo jutsu tuyo.

Kisame- Supernani no jutsu!

Sasori- No es para tanto…

Deidara (da tironcitos a la tunica de Sasori)- Sasori-dannnna…yeah…

Sasori- Que? (se gira para mirar a Deidara y ve que tiene un sarpullido en la cara y en Mano Derecha)

Deidara- Creo que algo me ha sentado mal… yeah…

Hidan- Jashin-samma te ha castigado! PAGANO! (se gira hacia Kakuzu)

Kakuzu- Yo tengo un antialergico…

Deidara- Pues dámelo, yeah!

Kakuzu- Pagame.

Lider- Kakuzu!

Kakuzu- NECESITO EL DINERO!

Sasori (tirandose de los pelos)- HAY ALGUN MEDICO EN LA SALA?

**En la cabeza de Tobi...**

House- Tobi! Invoca mi poder! Yo soy medico! El medico mas sarcástico el mundo!

**En el restaurante...**

Tobi- Tobi invocara el poder del Doctor Gregory House! (saca una pastilla)

Deidara- YO NO QUIERO PASTILLAS! YEAH!

Itachi (sujeta a Deidara)- Itachi ayuda.

Sasori (agarra a Deidara tambien)- Deidara… es por tu bien!

Deidara- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YEAH!

Zetsu- Tralaralaaaa lariiii larooo laaa (silbando)

Hidan (tirandole agua a Deidara y con un crucifijo en la mano)- YO TE EXPULSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lider- Tobi! Rapido!

Tobi- TECNICA DE DOCTORADO NUMERO 7! (hace un sello) MEDICAMENTO NO JUTSU!

Tobi arroja la pastilla a la boca de Deidara, que empieza a revolverse y a chillar. De pronto, Deidara se queda quieto y cae al suelo a plomo.

Sasori (pone cara de horror)- AAAAAAAAHHHH! (se desmaya)

**En la cabeza de Tobi...**

House- La naturaleza de la medicina hace que si la cagas, alguien la palme  
><strong><br>Volviendo al restaurante...**

Lider (le toma el pulso a Deidara)- Sigue vivo.

Kakuzu (señala a Sasori)- Y el?

Lider- Seguro que si.

Zetsu- Que cosas mas curiosas…

Hidan- Pues nada, ya se despertaran… a seguir comiendo.

Todos vuelven a centrarse en su comida, con Sasori y Deidara tirados en el suelo.

Kakuzu- Un día escribiré un libro sobre todo esto… y lo venderé a precio súper-híper-mega-cósmico

Lider- Muy bien, pero mientras tanto acaba de comer.


	22. Nota TTwTT

Iré directo al "grano", por favor lean esto...  
>Lamentablemente La autora de "AKATSUKI: UNA SEMANA DE VACACIONES", no continuó más el fic, he buscado [ y sí que eh buscado bien] si es que hay posibles continuaciones pero nada, según un comunicado que la misma autora dijo en su cuenta pagina Devianart dice:<br>- Ahora me estoy dedicando a mis estudios, no tengo tiempo y también me dedico más a dibujos  
>- Quizás algún día continuaré con el Fic ...<br>Bueno esto es muy decepcionante y triste pero es bueno que ustedes lo sepan. Cualquier cosa, yo sigo cada paso que da la autora, así que estaré atenta y publicaré las continuaciones si las hace (:  
>ME DA UNA PENA PORQUE ESTE FANFIC SE HIZO HACE AÑOS Y LA CHICA NO VOLVIÓ A ESCRIBIR :( SUPONGO QUE AQUÍ SE TERMINAN SUS VACACIONES :'(<br>Nos vemos ~


End file.
